The Secret Society
by sue4442
Summary: Bella and Jacob have been in a long term relationship and Jacob wants to try out something new - hence the secret society and EDWARD CULLEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyers owns EVERYTHING twilight, i am just here to mess with her characters and have a bit fun.**

**Over the next few weeks i am sorting the chapters out because of stupid spelling mistakes, grammer etc. **

**Chapter 1**

**BELLA'S POV**

Hello my name is Bella Swan I am 23 years old, I have been engaged to Jacob Black for the last 5 years, I am an accountant and Jacob is a mechanic.

We live in a two up two down quaint modern house in Seattle; we have no children, no pets and generally keep ourselves to ourselves.

We return to our hometown of Forks every other month to see our family and friends and the rest of the time we have quite a heavy work schedule although we do get out once a week for a meal with each other, we are fairly normal people who lead a normal life.

That was up until three months ago; Jacob suggested we _**take**__**a**__**break**__I__was_absolutely mortified at the thought of Jacob not being in my life, I suggested anything to keep him, therapy, threesome, dressing up, anything I could think of in that split second not to have him go.

At the time it did not feel like I was begging and making a complete mockery of myself, it felt more like self preservation, life without Jacob Black felt like I would be lost, cut in half, pulled into a black hole never to return, yes offering Jacob anything seemed like a worthwhile cause.

And so it was.

**The Start **

"You are willing to try anything?" Jacob asked his voice reeked with sudden excitement and enthusiasm.

"Yes." I squealed realising there was a small possibility of him not leaving me.

"I was talking to a work colleague and he was telling me about his brother who is involved in...A secret society."

"Secret society?" I questioned, naivety was my biggest problem, along with clumsiness and turning red more frequent than not.

"Yes, it's for couples who are willing to try...anything." Jacob uttered suggestively, while flashing me a wink that melted my heart.

"If you think it will help, then of course, like I said I will try anything," _anything__to__keep__him._

"Oh it..." Jacob started walking slowly towards me, stopping at the foot of the couch where I was sitting, "will help," he called while bending down so his lips were inches from mine, "us a lot," he purred while making the final move to touch my lips with his. Jacob picked me up in his arm and carried me bridal style to the bedroom where he lay me down on the bed.

I did not question his motives for the sudden turnaround in behaviour, Jacob was acting like he wanted me and I wanted him more than words can express.

Jacob Knelt on the bottom of the bed and crawled a few moves up so tracing his fingers up my legs and stopping at the top of my jeans, he slowly unbuttoned my jeans and gently pulled them and my panties down.

I tried to hold back the moan that was erupting in my throat, but like a fool I gasped out begging for more.

Jacob kissed up my legs and lifted my leg over his shoulder as he kissed his way up my thighs, my body was trembling with excitement and felt I had never been as turned on I was right now.

Jacob grabbed my feet behind his head and lifted his body up, lifting my entire torso with him while he grabbed at my t-shirt and ripped it from my back. I didn't want to argue that I loved the top, so I smiled as seductively as I could.

Jacob pulled at my bra and within a second he ripped that from my body too.

"You have the most amazing body," Jacob commented while tracing his finger tips up my stomach and caressed my breasts, tweaking at my nipples then tracing his hands back down my body, "so fucking amazing," he moaned while grabbing hold of my hips and pulling my lower body to his lips.

Jacob kissed at my clit causing an instant rush of arousal Jacob took a deep breath as he began sucking on me and whispered out, "intoxicating," I didn't question his words; my moans became louder as Jacob sucked and nibbled on my swollen clit.

Moment's later Jacobs tongue slid into me and dear god, if he didn't hit spots that were not known to many men. Jacob had me crying out in absolute pleasure as he placed his fingers on my clit rubbing like only he knew how, Jacob knew how to satisfy me and within minutes - _which__I__deeply__appreciated_- I came off my high as Jacob licked my every bit of arousal as though his life depended on it.

I suddenly wondered if I had been played. Had Jacob not had the balls to ask me if I wanted to try the secret society? He knew I loved him more than anyone could comprehend, he knew I would agree with anything to keep him, and half an hour ago I felt pretty sure he felt the same way, had he actually tried the leaving tactic to get what he wanted?

I couldn't be angry at Jacob, I loved him too much, but the way he had gone about this hurt.

Before I could think about anything else Jacob wrapped my legs around his hips as he lifted to his knees and pulled me onto him, I cried out with the sensation of being filled by him, nothing felt more natural in the world than having Jacob inside me.

Sex was a major part in our life and to be honest it was me that needed Jacob daily, I think Jacob would happily wait a few days at a time, while the thought of that...well it freaked me the fuck out.

Jacob was rough and fast in his actions causing us both to finish relatively quickly, well too quick for my liking, but as he pulled out he lay down next to me and pulled me into his arms. "I do love you Bella, I will always love you." Jacob whispered in my ear.

I lay my head in the crook of his neck where I slept peacefully the rest of the night.

**Two days later.**

"Tonight?" I virtually screamed while Jacob walked into the kitchen where I was cooking tea.

"Yes, James managed to get us an invite for tonight, Bella, remember you did say anything?" Yes I remember that all too well and he played me good, too good.

"What do I wear? What is this secret society?"

"Wear a little black number and...Well you will soon find out." Jacob winked at me; I felt my knees suddenly deceive me and shake slightly. – I was a fool in love.

Three hours later we pulled up to a house that looked like it had been built for royalty, I tried my best not to look too impressed, but I figure Jacob realised I was in complete awe as I noticed a slight rise on his lips.

Jacob knocked on the door and a young woman answered. "Hello, you must be Jacob and Bella?" She asked, "I'm Claire, its lovely to meet you, please, please come in." I didn't want to suggest that would be a fabulous idea, seems as it was fucking freezing outside!

Claire led us into a large dining room where eight other couples resided; I quickly scanned the room quickly stopping at a bronzed haired man, his hair was in absolute disarray and he wore a white shirt with a thin black tie and grey trousers, his face was like that of a god and had Jacob not coughed in the background I may have just stood there drooling at him all night.

"You already know James and Victoria," Claire said to Jacob.

"Well here we have Peter and Iran, Tanya and Edward," and that is where I heard no other name, Edward...his name was Edward and he was with the most stunning woman the world had ever seen.

I slapped myself mentally, of course this god like man was with the god like woman, he was so far out my league I had more hope of having a successful relationship with a hamster, and that was me being kind to myself.

Jacob grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly bringing me out of my day dream, while I looked up at him and smiled, my own personal god, he may not have been no Edward, but he was perfect to me, his perfect toned body, chiselled features, black hair, he was Mr Perfect to me, I didn't need Mr god, when I had Mr Perfect.

"Now Jacob and Bella, if you could place your keys in the bowl in the middle of the table we can make a start."

_Keys? Why the hell would we put our keys in the middle of the table? Had the society some freakish tendency to swap cars for the week?_

"And Bella, since you are new, you get to pick the first set of keys," Claire called; I smiled and nodded while walking over to the huge mahogany table in the centre of the room.

It was as though every man was holding his breath and every woman was eyeing me up like I was venom.

I pulled out a set of BMW keys, I laughed internally hoping I could take the car home, it was better than the rabbit me and Jacob had.

A tall man with fair hair stepped forward, I didn't catch his name earlier so as he walked over to me I stretched out my hand and introduced myself again.

"Bella Swan."

"Caius Volturi," he retorted. He sounded so masculine it made me question if Jacob was in fact a man!

"And you will both be in room 3 this evening," Claire called.

"Eh?" I asked like the fool I was, why the hell was I going into a room with Caius?

Caius took my hand and I walked on, I turned to look at Jacob who smiled and mouthed, "Have fun." Have fun...have fucking fun...what fun am I suppose to be having?

Caius opened a large brown door that looked older than me by what could be an easy 150 yrs.

We walked into the room and Caius motioned with his right hand for me to take a seat on the bed, my forehead frowned and I walked over and took a seat.

"Your first time?" Caius asked.

"Please don't find me rude Caius, but Jacob told me this was a secret society, but told me nothing of what it entailed, could you please explain as to why I am in a room alone with you?" Call me dumb, but I really did not have a clue.

"Are you joking around with me? I don't enjoy being teased Bella, I expect what every man expects from this charade, sex with a beautiful woman, no bonds, no commitments, just good, fucking fantastic, rough, hard, _I__can__do__to__you__whatever__the__hell__I__want__to__do_ sex"

"Excuse me?" I choked out, I was sure he could hear the jigsaw fit together suddenly in my head at the realisation of what the hell I was getting into.

"You may not do anything you want with me and I think I am ready to leave." Caius laughed at me as though I was stupider than I felt.

"Contracts prohibit that my dear, did you not read before your partner signed?" That I fucking well did not!

"I was shown no contract," I blurted out, Caius banged his hands hard off the side table as though he was ready to cave Jacobs head in for not explaining and mine for picking his damn keys out the stupid bowl.

"There are rules in the secret society and I don't have time to go through them right now, but I can assure you, that there is no backing out of the situation, sex is what we are both here for, I suggest you ask someone who gives a fuck on your next trip here, I want you to release me before I explode."

I think I was visibly shaking, that or the bed had some stupid vibrator on it.

After a quiet ten seconds I realised it was definitely me who was shaking like a leaf.

Caius raised his hands to his face and began rubbing hard in circles, "for fuck sake, just suck me off then, I need a release, that will do for tonight...I fucking suppose," he sounded evil as he called the last three words and that scared the life out of me.

Before I could say anything Caius was standing in front of me with his zipper down and his dick on my lips, one hand holding his cock and the other the back of my head pushing me onto him.

I cannot believe for one second that this is what Jacob would have brought me to.

"Suck or be punished," Caius demanded in a lethal tone.

"Punished?" I tried to spit out, but as I opened my mouth he pushed my head forward and his damn dick in.

It was like someone else had taken over my body, because the next thing I recall was Caius zipping up his trousers and patting my head and whispered, "Phenomenal, I cannot wait to have sex with you, if you're that good at giving head." Was he taking the piss? Had I just done something I had no recollection of? Then the taste in the back of my throat confirmed it.

I jumped up and ran out of room 3 into the dining room, the keys were in the centre of the table in the bowl, I picked our old rabbit car keys and before I could get to the door Claire stopped me.

"Is everything ok?" She asked looking genuinely concerned.

"I didn't know...Jacob never told me...I cannot," I started crying hysterically and Claire pulled me into her arms.

"Bella dear I am so sorry, you do realise the secret society is something you cannot just quit? Not without consequences, some have been known to be...fatal."

Silence filled the room briefly until I screamed, "FATAL?"

"Maybe you should ask Jacob to show you the contract the men sign, the list so to speak?"

"Yes, I think that is something I should most definitely see." I shouted out hysterically.

What had Jacob got us into?


	2. The Rules

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the whole twilight world!**

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

I looked up at Claire in shock; "Caius has just treated me like I was a prostitute," I cried out.

"He was not a perfect first choice for you, he is the owner, he owns this house and he does as he pleases." Claire called while shrugging her shoulders.

_Well that is just fucking brilliant isn't it?_

"Come on." Claire said while helping me up. "Let's get you something strong to drink while you're waiting for Jacob.

That's when the image hit me, I felt physically sick imagining Jacob, MY Jacob having sex in this mansion with another woman. "NO," I accidentally screamed out.

"Okay...maybe a hot drink then?" Claire asked, taking my screaming hysterically in the wrong context.

"Thank you, a cup of tea would be lovely," that was all I could manage to say without sounding even more foolish.

Claire didn't discuss the society any further over the next hour while I sat waiting for Jacob, but when he came out with his tie undone around his neck with his shirt half open and jacket open everything came flooding back.

"Hey," Jacob said while smiling at me as though he had just had the best sex of his fucking life.

"Are you ready to go?" Jacob asked, I smiled and placed my cup down and stood up as lady like as I could. There was no need for Claire to witness what was coming to Jacob.

"I am Jacob yes." I headed to the door thanking Claire for talking to me before I left.

"See you soon," Claire mentioned as though reminding me I could not get out of it. If it was anything to do with me, she would never see me again.

I walked out the door and banged into Edward full force sending us both hurling across the pavement.

"Oh god I am so sorry," I babbled while quickly jumping up and trying to help Edward, he seemed to be laughing.

"Its fine don't worry it," his breath swept across my face rendering me speechless.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked me, I avoided eye contact with him while nodding; there was no need for him to see a bumbling wreck pass out in front of him.

Jacob came running behind me and took my hand and nodded gratefully to Edward. And then we headed to the car.

Fifty minutes later we arrived home, the car ride was eerily quiet and an obvious tension was looming, Jacob attempted to take my hand to walk up to the house but I quickly put a stop to that.

We walked into the house and Jacob placed the keys down on the side table and followed me into the living room.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" I screamed at him.

"I thought you would have enjoyed it," Jacob called while trying to make out I was the insane one for not agreeing.

"Oh yeah I thoroughly enjoyed some guy force his dick in my mouth Jacob, you have made me feel like a two bit hooker."

"HE WHAT?" Jacob yelled like I'd never heard him before.

"Sorry? Did you show your lady friend a little more respect?" I added sarcastically.

"Bella love, I am so sorry, I thought you would have enjoyed it."

"Ha" I laughed out, because fuck me it was funny; he had officially lost the plot.

"Bella love," Jacob whispered while walking over to the sofa where I was sitting, he knelt beside me and placed his hand on my knee; I grabbed his hand and yanked it away from me.

"Jacob, if you call me _love_ one more time, I swear I am going to rip your throat out with my bare hands." I challenged him to doubt me.

"Now am I to presume we cannot get out of this secret society?" Jacob just nodded at my question.

"And what gave you the right to do that to me?"

"You agreed to anything." Jacob stated.

"I did not agree to being told I was not allowed to leave something, I did not agree to having sex with another man and for you to screw another woman and I certainly did NOT agree to some man thinking he can use me like some hoar," my voice was at its top octave, the end of the street would probably have heard.

"But Bella baby..." Jacob started; I noted he didn't attempt to call me love.

"What?" I stormed.

"Do you want to see the contract; do you want to know the rules?"

"No Jacob, just keep me in the dark...of fucking course I want to see the rules," numb nuts!

Jacob returned a few minutes later with what can only be described as a novel, my eyes widened in alarm; _shit__there__sure__was__some__major__rules__to__learn_.

"Here," he said while passing me the contract.

I sat upright and placed the contract on my knees taking a deep breath preparing to see what the hell he had let us in for.

**Conditions and rules:**

**FACTS**

A secret society exists. Around 52% of people on this earth are a part of it.

Of that 52%, 50% are women, 2% are men.

Of that 2%, 1% of those men are gay; the other 1% are players.

What I'm talking about is the sex secret society - and you are either *IN* or *OUT*.

MAIN RULES OF THE SECRET SOCIETY:

1) Don't talk about the secret society.

2) If you are part of the secret society, you will never be denied anything at any point.

3) If you are not part of the secret society, you will scrap and beg for everything you get.

4) Nobody judges each other in the secret society. There is no such thing as a slut. A slut is only as slutty as people who are NOT in the secret society are aware of.

5) Secret society members COME FIRST.

6) Before signing the contract be aware you are either IN or OUT.

7) The reason for the secret society is sex; you cannot deny your partner for the evening, after all this is what you came for.

8) Once you pick keys you cannot change, fixed rule, the keys you pick, is the person you get.

9) The partner you join the society with is the partner you leave with, this is for your own benefit as well as the society, there is to be NO affairs within the group, please note this is a punishable offense, and again this is for your own sakes as well as the societies.

10) Do not bring visitors to the society, unless that person wants to join, a contract must be signed before a foot is stepped over the door.

11) Attendance is mandatory once a week, you are allowed to miss 16 sessions based on once a week attendance – please do not make us remind you that punishments will be made.

12) We do NOT allow sex that could cause death, please do this in the privacy of your own home with your own partner, if a person is accidentally killed, please note the other person will...well let's just keep to the rules.

13) Referring to rule 6, if you sign you are IN and when we state IN, there is NO turning back, action will be taken.

14) There is to be NO disloyalty to the society.

Please note we taken no pride in taking action, but you have been warned, the society is a part of our lives now, therefore you risk our lives by breaking the rules, let us remind you we will repay the favour of risking lives of any disloyal members.

I flicked a few pages not being able to read any further rules till I got to the page that stated:

WHAT IS THE SECRET SOCIETY?

1) To satisfy your own sexual needs.

2) The sexual needs of anyone in the secret society. .

3) Once you are a secret society member please note you will be watched, kept an eye on if you will.

4) YOU come first and although we keep tabs on our clients discretely we will help you in any way possible, remember we are a strong group, we will not fail you, fatality may become a solution – we have warned you, YOU come first we will not allow anyone to hurt our clients.

I believe I sat silent for at least thirty minutes trying to fathom out why the hell Jacob would agree to this? Why he had agreed to this for me? I couldn't read anymore there was another 197 pages to get through for god sake, what I had read was enough for me.

"There is no getting out of it love," and there the bastard said it, I flung the contract on the floor and launched at the fool and punched him square in the face, not proving to have caused much of an effect, with my heals I stomped them hard down on his feet causing him to yell and then kneed him hard in the nuts.

"And you can sleep on the fucking couch tonight...love!" I yelled while punching him in the face again.

I stormed off into the bedroom and sat silently on the bed, everything was going through my mind, how bad is this? How often do we have to go? How many different men do I have to sleep with? How many women will Jacob sleep with other than me? What the hell has he fucking done? _I__may__get__to__sleep__with__Edward__Cullen_ and there the damn stupid thought came into my head.

I wondered if he had tricked his lady friend into the society the same as Jacob did me. I suddenly recalled Tanya's face and questioned if the two most beautiful people on the face of the planet cannot make it without having sex with other people, what chance does the rest of the world have?

"Bella love," Jacob called while knocking on the door.

"I warned you about calling me love," I screamed back.

"I didn't think it through Bella, I'm really sorry," there was no sorrow in his voice at all.

"HOW OFTEN?" I yelled.

"What do you mean love?"

"How often do we have to go?" I tried to compose myself but I really wanted to slam the door off his damn head.

"We have to go at least once a week." I nearly fucking choked on my own vomit, at least once a week AT LEAST ONCE A FUCKING WEEK!

"I hate you Jacob Black, just leave me alone...GO."

"Bella baby, please, we have to talk."

"Oh you want to talk now the contract is signed and I have no say in the matter? Gees how fucking gentlemanly of you, Jacob just go before I say something we will both regret."

"Baby," he pleaded, which annoyed me, he was pleading more at the fact he was screwed if I refused to go back, which I considered a lot, but then Claire's words hit me strong (FATAL) someone had actually died because of the society, how many? One, ten, a hundred? The thought petrified me.

Somebody actually died for their need of sex with someone else, how wrong is that?

I was not going to die because of Jacobs's wants and needs and I would work a way to get out of this, I will find that clause where nothing can be done and damn it, Jacob Black will be a dead man if I don't, as a matter of fact, Jacob Black will be a dead man either way.

It was time to read the full contract again, there had to be something I was missing, it was over a hundred pages after all.

"Jacob make use of your pathetic self and go get me that contract." I doubt he dared reject me anything right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns the whole twilight world.**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

Tanya droned on and on and fucking on...

"So what do you think?" Tanya asked, fuck!

"You weren't listening where you?" She snapped at me.

"I tried, but then you said more than two fucking words and I shut down."

"Damn it Edward, we're getting married in eight months, won't you take anything seriously?" I pulled her to me and kissed her forehead followed by hugging her tightly.

"Baby you really need to calm down, you're stressing yourself out, Alice will make sure everything is perfect on the day, all I want is for you to walk down that isle_._"

Tanya pulled her head from my neck and looked up at me with that award winning smile.

"And to say 'I do'" I quickly added.

"Edward like I could ever refuse you anything." Tanya pointed out and yes that was in fact true.

A close friend of mine told me two years back about a secret society, he made it sound exciting how it would do wonders for mine and Tanya's sex life, I didn't quite think that could have at all been possible, sex with Tanya was amazing.

Well I just looked at her and quite nearly explode.

I spoke about it with Tanya and I signed the document without reading the facts, I thought it was some tantric sex class, something we could have a laugh at, but when we both discovered what it was we fled, they found us a few days later but us both having rich and powerful parents they give us one more chance, they laid it bare to us, next time we would be disposed of, you do not leave the society...

You DO NOT leave the society.

And so we had it, once a week we have to go perform sexual acts on other people, the whole time I picture only Tanya and Tanya tells me she thinks of only me, if this was something we had to continue doing then so be it.

We knew once Tanya became pregnant that was our 'get out of jail card' so to speak, they don't accept pregnant couples into the group and if you can keep your mouth shut for nine months, then they are assured that you will not repeat anything to anyone and are free to go, unless you want to return – I can only imagine middle ages, bald ugly men would do that.

Tanya and I had been trying for a child three days after joining the group – it was not going great.

"Now Edward, Gold or lilac?" Tanya asked, I laughed and rolled my eyes and pointed to the gold, I had to act at least half interested.

**That evening.**

That evening we pulled up to Caius's as usual and as we were standing around the table we were told a new couple would be arriving tonight, I felt a sickly feeling twist in my stomach, I had come to know the few people in our click and I somewhat felt comfortable with them, I really didn't want to be sleeping with someone I didn't know – ironic I realise - but facts are indeed facts.

"Bella and Jacob," Claire introduced and I just stared, damn near blinded myself, but still I actually stared at the brunette named Bella.

Claire introduced everyone, but I didn't listen, the next thing I recall was Bella being told to pick the first set of keys and I'd be damned if I wasn't begging she would pick out mine.

I held my breath waiting – well pretty much begging in all honesty – that they were mine she pulled out, then I noticed the BMW badge and breathed out in disappointment – FUCK.

Now I am not someone who believes in love at first, instant attraction and all that fairy tale crap but I swear my heart fucking skipped a beat when I looked in her eyes, her brown eyes had me lost in my own thoughts and fuck I snapped myself out of it, because damn I was marrying my dream bride in eight months.

The woman I loved beyond reason, beyond a shadow of a doubt, beyond anything I could comprehend she was and is my one.

Tanya's beauty radiated through the room and everyone looked at her praying that she would pull their keys out the bowl – I resented each and every bastard that had a pair of keys in that bowl.

But yet for some unfathomable reason Bella was etched in my mind – I was sure it was just the thought of wanting her before anyone else did.

A comfort from Tanya later will erase all thoughts of the Bella girl from my mind..._Keep__dreaming_

"Edward," I heard called out, I then felt a nudge in my rib, I lifted my head and realised Victoria had picked my damned fucking keys, Victoria was like a beast in the bedroom, she ravaged me all over and she was the one person I didn't want tonight.

"Room 7." Claire said.

Victoria walked over to me, grinned like a fucking Cheshire cat and took my hand; I was in a way relieved I had been picked before Tanya; I didn't want to know which bastard was getting my woman.

Victoria dragged me through the door and in one foul swoop, spun me around and threw me down on the bed – like I said she was a beast.

Victoria straddled me just under my crotch and pulled my zipper down, I had spent at least fifteen occasions trying to get Victoria to talk rather than have sex, but she would have none of it, she wanted me, what can I say, she is only human.

Victoria lifted her skirt revealing no underwear and sat on me – with some force I might add – and pushed down on me causing my back to arch into her. _Tanya,__Tanya,__Tanya._

"Fuck me Edward, just fuck me hard" she begged while riding me like the damn bull.

"Trying," I moaned out while she slapped my leg, it fucking hurt A LOT.

"Touch me Edward...NOW," _don't__really__want__to..._

"NOW," she yelled, I knew where she meant, but I grazed my finger tips up and down her thighs hoping this would be enough then Victoria grabbed my hand and forced it onto her, I had never felt so used and abused in all honesty – I am not a piece of meat here!

I rubbed Victoria as though she was an Aladdin's lamp so I could get the hell out of here, but low and behold an hour later and I was still there, I briefly wondered if they had created women's Viagra.

"Fuck rougher, harder...there...there." Victoria shouted out and fuck I can tell you I did exactly as the vixen asked a few minutes later and praise the fucking lord she came...hard.

I quickly made an exit and walked straight to the car hoping Tanya would be there already, unfortunately she was not.

I ran back into the house for my keys, but as I did Bella banged into me sending us both hurling to the floor.

"Oh god I am so sorry," Bella choked out, I was laughing slightly thinking how ironic the situation was over an hour ago I was hoping we would be exactly as we are now...another time hopefully.

"Its fine don't worry," I said while noticing her perfect brown eyes and an apparent flush. Had she been crying?

"Are you ok?" I asked, I noted Bella would not make eye contact which mortified me, I loved those eyes.

Jacob came running over and nodded appreciatively to me, I don't know why, I hated the bozo straight off, I have seen his type many times before, and he would not become a friend.

As they left I went back into the house, Claire told me Tanya had not come out yet! Ok that fucking shocked me.

"So what do you make of the new couple?" I asked Claire while I walked into the dining room, Claire was following, I felt her eye me up the entire time.

"He seems like a prick on a stick and Bella is sweet, I do hope she comes back I really don't want any harm to come to her." Claire actually sounded like she had a heart.

"Why would she not come back?" Was my next immediate response.

"The prick stitched her up," Claire said with venom in her tone. I knew he was an ass.

"You need to speak to Caius its wrong only the men sign." I snapped.

"I know, I know I've told him already, but as we both know he is an arrogant man and a arse at that, he lives in the olden days where men choose for both, he was born in the wrong era."

"Its still wrong Claire, the poor girl is stuck now, like me and Tanya." I didn't want that forgotten completely about!

"Do you think Caius cares? Its fresh meat to him, the minute he seen her picture he almost came there and then Edward, I shit you not I nearly threw the damn iron off his head…again."

"You...ironing?"

"Fuck no, it just happened to be close by," Claire said while looking at me in pure disgust.

"Yeah I can well imagine, he is your husband after all." Claire nodded, she hated him with a passion, but she was also stuck with him, if a divorce came about she could take him for millions, he would have her killed before she left the house...like I said the poor woman was stuck.

"Thanks for reminding me." Claire whispered out with grief in her voice.

Ten minutes later and Tanya came out with a smile on her face _why__the__fuck__does__she__look__so__happy?_

"Ready?" she asked.

"More than," I spoke while walking over and taking her hand.

The car ride was fairly quiet, which was very unlike us, normally you couldn't keep Tanya quiet, or away from my dick, god I loved her.

"What is the matter?" I couldn't take it no more.

"I didn't have sex tonight, he just wanted to talk." _I__wish__I__could__fucking__say__the__same._

I was not going to question which fool she was with, come on, she was stunning who the hell would just want to talk to her?

"It was a hell of a long talk." I pointed out.

"He was having some problems at home and just wanted to discuss things, he wanted a ladies perspective."

I pulled up to our drive way and we headed in the house. "What do you think of the new couple?" Tanya asked me.

"He seems like a cocky arrogant bastard, did you know he tricked Bella into joining? Claire was just telling me."

"Oh that poor girl and she got Caius." Tanya looked mortified for her.

"I doubt telling them the clause would help, like she would want a child with him now." Tanya pointed out.

"Who knows, if she gets around to reading the never ending contract she could find the clause out, no need for us to interfere just yet." I didn't like to say I really wanted a night with Bella...mental slapped myself again, I was feeling out of control.

"We'll see." Tanya said while heading up stairs, she turned on the stair case winked at me and turned around, once she reached the top of the stairs she stopped again, "take a shower," she moaned while turning back around, "you're about to get some serious action."

I fucking moved like lighting up the stairs, throwing my clothes in all directions, I was about to make love for the first time tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hmm guess who owns Twilight? if you don't know...where have you been hiding in the world?**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

Five days…Five fucking days I had spent reading through the damn contract. I scaled the pages a hundred times over, but I just could not work out what I was missing.

I threw the contract to the side of the bed in a fit of rage, "of course they aren't going to fucking put clauses in, they don't want any fucker to leave." I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Jacob came running through, "have you found something?" He actually turned pale white...As fucking WHITE as me at the realisation that I had not got us out of the situation, I loathed the ground he walked on – wanker.

"Oh you just love that I cannot find a way out of the mess you got us into, well damn you to hell Jacob Black, I will find a clause and when I do...oh...you're going to damn well pay."

"Bella do you really believe I want this? If you're unhappy then I am." I turned red I felt my blood boil and it took every ounce of strength I had not to jump off the bed and put a stake in his heart.

"Well this time last week weren't you just saying to me we needed to _**take**__**a**__**break?**_I damn well wish I took you up on the fucking offer," the swearing that was coming off of my lips was a disgrace, but he had me so worked up I couldn't help it.

"I explained that to you Bella, you knew I didn't mean it, please don't be like this," one deep breath later and some ten seconds later Jacob has a lump on his head from the lamp I had just whacked off his head...fucking telling me not to act a certain way.

"Shit Bella," Jacob yelled while blood poured down his face.

"It's a fucking graze Jacob, deal with it." I snapped while walking out the room, I didn't want to look at his damned annoying face.

**The dreading evening**

We pulled up to the mansion and I felt the goose pimples rise on my arms; Jacob had a grin the size of Mount Rushmore on his face till he noticed me look and quickly frowned, needless to say I punched him in the side of the face, he didn't utter a word – the boy was learning.

We walked up the steps and knocked on the door; Claire was there and took me in her arms hugging me tightly.

"I am so glad you came back," she whispered in my ear so Jacob couldn't hear.

"Come in," she called and we followed behind her, Jacob took my hand and we smiled, we had to keep up with appearances.

Jacob virtually ran to the table to place our keys in the bowl – my blood was past boiling.

I looked up and noticed Edward was staring at me, I quickly faced the floor again trying to hide my blush, he must have thought me an incompetent fool after knocking him over last week.

"And this week Tanya picks first." Claire said – There was no beating about the bush in this room was there?

I still had my head down, but felt Jacob stand forward, I felt sick, Jacob was about to go with Tanya, fucking Tanya...godlike creature, stunning, perfect figure I felt sick, sicker than I had a moment ago.

Claire picked next and then she called me. I looked up and noticed Edward holding his breath I briefly realised he was begging I would not pick him...damn it if I had to go through this charade I at least wanted him, he was gorgeous. His disarray hair made me feel weak at the knees.

I begged it was not Caius.

I pulled the keys out the bowl and noticed immediately it was not a BMW, _thank__god__for__that_.

"Peter," Claire motioned to him, I turned and for the first time I really got a good look at Peter, he was a nice looking man, there really was no getting away from the fact, but he was no Edward.

"Room 7," Claire continued, I looked over at Claire and she gave me a reassuring look I nodded in response, there was no getting out of it.

We quietly walked into room 7 and I scanned it cautiously, I was beginning to feel more nervous than I ever believed possible.

"It is daunting your first few times." Peter tried to reassure me, "but it does get better." bless him.

"This will actually be my first." I whispered, wanting him to know why I was so hesitant.

"But Caius?" Peter questioned.

"No, no there was no sex involved." I blushed as I said the word sex; I am 23 for god sake and blush at the word sex as though I have never had it before.

"That has to be a first." Peter laughed, it actually calmed me.

"So how did you get involved in the secret society?" I asked him, his face look suddenly twisted.

"Look I don't mean to be rude Bella, but I am in a bit of a hurry, so can we just get done what we came here for?" well I can tell you now that fucking stumped me, what a rude arrogant arsehole, I quickly hoped that is how Jacob was with the Barbie he was with a few doors down.

Peter walked over to me confidentially and placed his hands on either side of my shoulders, he suddenly smiled and somehow it was infectious as though my mouth had a life of its own and I smiled with him, I actually fucking smiled...why?

Peter leant in and kissed me, shockingly I kissed him back, it was not unpleasant...just not what I was used to.

His lips moved hungrily to my neck and his hands snaked down to the bottom of my top, Peter pulled at my top and I raised my hands and he pulled it over my head. He knelt on the floor and slowly pulled my skirt down, kissing down my thigh with every inch of skirt that passed my legs, I felt my knees virtually buckle beneath me, damn he was good.

After Peter undressed me completely he stood taking my naked frame in and I felt too exposed, I went to move over to the bed to hide under the quilt, but Peter grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me to his now bare chest tightly and then began kissing down my neck again.

Peter grabbed my upper thigh and picked me up, my legs wrapped tightly around his waist. The next moment I jumped slightly at the feel of the cold wall on my back with a mixture of pleasurable pain of being banged a little harder than was necessary against the wall.

Peter began kissing me hard and fast and he moved one hand to unbutton his jeans, my heart began beating at an alarming rate at the realisation what I was about to do, fair enough I had been naked about ten minutes and figured this would happen, but now it was pretty much most definitely happening, I felt Peter hold his dick in his hand and line it up to me and then he pushed into me causing my body to jerk up – it felt amazing.

Peter grabbed my thigh again and pounded me harder and harder into the wall, he kissed my breasts my neck, shoulders my collar any exposed skin was not left out.

Peter slowly kissed up to my neck and he sucked on my ear while whispering, "You are amazing." I didn't reply, what the hell was I meant to say to that? Yeah so amazing my fiancé wants to share me with other men? Or best yet, so amazing my boyfriend conned me into joining some twisted fucking sex society so he could screw other girls? Oh yeah I am that fucking amazing alright.

Twenty minutes later and we were both getting dressed, we never uttered another word to each other and when I was ready I smiled over at Peter and I left first.

I headed to the dining room to collect our keys and took a seat, I had mixed feelings, I had shamefully enjoyed myself and found the whole situation a little exciting, maybe I was more of a minx than I had ever dared believe...dared hoped?

I sat alone in silence for ten minutes when I heard a pair of footsteps walking towards me, I looked up to see Edward standing there with his hand in the bowl and smiling.

"Hello," he called to me, it was a fucking good job I was sitting down because damn his voice sounded like something out of a movie. _I__am__not__fucking__joking__I__went__wobbly_.

"Hello," I smiled back, well I hope it was a smile my whole body was like jelly and it could have looked like a frown to him.

"Was this evening any better for you?" Edward asked, what did he mean any better? How did he know my first evening was so terrible?

"Well...it went." was all I could muster.

"Good." Was all he replied, I figured I was boring him.

"Do you mind if I take a seat and wait for...well we are going to be leaving at the same time."

I went redder than a fucking tomato, and Edward chuckled slightly while shaking his head, I would love to know what was going through that damn fine mind of his.

"Not at all." I replied.

"So Bella," Edward started then I noticed his eyebrows draw together, he seemed like he wanted to ask me something or tell me something but didn't know if it was ok to say it, so I took over the conversation.

"Do you only come once a week like me and Jake?"

"Jake?"

"Oh," I laughed, "yeah I sometimes call Jacob Jake, depends on my mood." And my mood was telling me to shorten his name because I fucking didn't want his name in my mouth longer than necessary.

"Yes once is more than sufficient," Edward said sternly, I briefly wondered why.

The air felt thick suddenly and my mind went blank I did not have a clue what to say to him, then I made the mistake of looking directly at him and into his eyes, we both sat there for what could have been one, ten or eighty minutes staring into each other's eyes, the only thing I knew for certain was I did not want to turn away.

Then I noticed Edward's lips rise into a smile, I shivered slightly...I just hoped he hadn't noticed.

Then we heard Jakes loud laughing coming down the hall way, breaking our moment, I wanted that moment to last longer, I needed that moment, I needed to rake my hands through that hair, I wanted his disarray hair to be in more disarray because of my hands, my touch, my body brushing up against it.

"Tanya," Edward seemed to sigh in relief, he stood up immediately to join her, he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her hair, I just wanted to pull her hair out_...I__was__jealous__of__his__girlfriend._

"You ready Bells?" The stupid fucking dog called.

"No I was sitting here taking time out, I'm heading back to my room now for round 3,4 and 5." Silence filled the room and then Edward smiled at me again causing a flush to breakout on my face.

"Oh," Jacob moaned while taking a seat.

"Oh for god sake get your sorry ass up and get in the car," I whispered in his ear, I didn't need them to know our business.

Jacob suddenly smiled. "And you can wipe that fucker off your face as well," I whispered while (what looked accidental) jabbing him in the rib.

"Ow," Jacob yelled.

"So you're a battered husband as well?" Edward joked.

"The battered fiancé." Jacob laughed, that caused me to laugh too. Had he not noticed I wasn't wearing my ring, that fucking thing had been locked away for four days, with no immediate plans on it returning to my finger.

"Come on babe let's get going" Tanya called. I couldn't have agreed more, more so because she intimidated the life out of me and because I hated seeing her with Edward...bitch.

Again me and Jacob never spoke a word to each other in the car we just listened to the music and once we reached the house I went and took a seat on the sofa moments later Jacob sat next to me and took my hand in his own.

"I hope this evening went better for you?" Had there been a lamp within reaching distance it would have been across his head in seconds.

"How dare you, how the hell dare you sit there and ask me if I enjoyed going to have sex with someone else."

"Bella love...please."

"You know what Jake," I snapped while yanking my hand from his, "your voice is starting to grate on me." I was not really in the mood for a full blown argument, Edward's smile and eyes were all I wanted to think about, I was not going to let Jacob spoil the one good thing from this evening.

I walked into the bedroom and lay on the bed while I replayed this evening over and over in my head.

Well, the part where Edward and I stared into each others eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SM Owns it all people!**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

Three weeks had passed and Bella had still yet to pick my keys.

It was as though she can home in on them and purposely throws them aside.

Each week I would hold my breath, each week I feel deflated and each fucking week I have been stuck with Victoria.

There is only so much a man can take by being made to feel like a piece of meat!

"Oh Edward you look amazing," Alice announced, while prodding and poking me with her damn sewing kit.

"I knew this suit would be perfect for you," Alice smiled while turning to Rose. "Didn't I tell you Rose, didn't I say he would look amazing?"

"As always you did Alice and you were right." I nearly fucking choked that Rose agreed with Alice.

"Damn right as always." Alice muttered to herself while continuing to poke the damn needle in places that hurt like a mother fucking bitch.

Last week Bella had a glow and I could swear she actually looked at me, ever since our interaction three weeks ago at the dining table she has kept her head down and avoided any eye contact with me.

Maybe she regrets the moment we had together.

_I do not and never will regret that moment at all._

I recall looking at her in the eyes and being mesmerised, even if I wanted to move my eyes away from her, I doubt I would have been able to.

"Have you written your vows yet?" Rose asked.

"Its seven months away Rose, I have plenty time for that," I snapped, because damn she was disrupting me while I was in my happy place.

"Come on give us something that you're thinking of saying?" Rose pushed.

"I love you Tanya...there that's fucking something, now get off my case." A_nd__leave__me__the__hell__alone__to__think!_

I recall Jacob or Jake - as I learned Bella sometimes called him depending on her mood - laughing with Tanya, any other week I would have taken a swing at any man for being that close to my girl, but that week I couldn't quite care less, I was more annoyed at being pulled away from Bella's eyes.

And then when Bella said she was going back to the room for round 3, 4 and 5 I quite nearly ran to the room she had been in and threw Peter out the fucker so I could take over.

A brief second later I realised she was joking because why would she have came and gathered her car keys when she was going back in the room?

"The present...EDWARD will you answer me?" Alice shouted, for the love of god will they just leave me alone to think!

"What the hell are you going on about Alice?"

"What present are you getting Tanya?" Like…Who the fucked cared what I got her?

"I'll call in Tiffany's or get her a new car, I don't know Alice," _or__care__at__this__moment__in__time!_

"Well Edward I noticed her looking through some travel brouchers, maybe a nice little holiday home you could buy her?"

"Yeah maybe," I muttered, hoping that would just shut her up.

Last week when we were at the society, before I noticed she was glowing I also noticed Bella was not holding Jacob's hand, now I suppose no one else would have paid much attention and probably never even noticed, while me on the other hand nearly broke out into dance that they were not. I knew they liked to present a united front, I knew from what Claire had told me that there was trouble in paradise – I won't deny I was fucking thrilled to hear that piece of information.

But still it pleased me and I was hoping to get her alone again to discuss this, my luck was not in because her and Jacob were gone before I had managed to get Victoria off me, and when I say get her off me I literally had to pry her off of my leg.

"Right you can look in the mirror now," Alice cheered. She may be my sister and god knows I loved her but seriously she was annoying me.

I turned like the good responsible brother she had come to know me as and looked in the over sized mirror that stood in the shop and fuck when I looked in I smiled at the sight of Bella behind me, that's when my stomach hit the floor, _please__god__tell__me__she__wasn't__about__to__Marry__that__jack__ass?_

I quickly turned knocking Alice over as she was still holding the back of my jacket, suddenly turning into the none responsible brother as I left her laying there I walked over to Bella without even thinking about it.

"Hi there," I called out, wanting to slap myself immediately.

"Hi...so when's the big day?" Bella smiled at me while eyeing me up and down – fuck.

"Seven months...my sister," I said while turning around to see Rose pick her up off the floor, "likes to do things well in advance."

Bella chuckled slightly.

"So are you and Jacob..." I couldn't bring myself to ask her fully.

"NO...hell no." Bella stopped as I started choking, it was accidental I had just been holding my breath while awaiting her reply and when she said they were not marrying I think I hyperventilated or something, who the fuck knows for the last month I had been besotted with this woman, being in her presence was probably just fucking my whole body up.

"Are you ok?" She asked, she actually looked worried.

"Fine, fine, so what you doing in a wedding shop then?" Who the fuck cares if I keel over and die, I just want to know what the hell she is doing here.

"My friend Angela is getting married, I'm here to help her pick out her dress, she's just over there." Bella pointed over to somewhere behind me I didn't look I caught her eyes again and while she held her arm out we both just stared at each other.

"Hello life to Edward..." I heard Alice behind me, for fuck sake she is becoming a royal pain in the ass today.

"Yes Alice?" I snapped prying my eyes from Bella's.

"Introductions at all?" Alice snapped back, I knew what the little pixie was thinking, her eyes were screaming at me for talking to another woman.

"This is Bella she is an acquaintance of Tanya and I," _there__fucking__eat__that__up__Alice._

"Oh...well hello there Bella its lovely to meet you, I am Edwards sister...you know the better sibling," she laughed at herself as usual, Bella chuckled with her.

I had never really heard Bella chuckle and it made my heart skip a beat, I was turning into a prize fucking pussy around her, I just hoped she didn't notice...I hope she was not too perceptive! I would just want to die if she realised I had created a slight infatuation with her.

Alice kept Bella talking for what felt like an hour and for the first time I was grateful to have Alice with me, I watched as Bella's facial expressions changed, the way her hair moved, the way she touched it when she looked slightly nervous, the way she flicked it when she looked over at me and most of all the way her body seemed to follow my move like we were magnets of some sort, it could have also just been my imagination, but I pushed that thought to the side, I preferred the magnet suggestion.

"Don't you agree?" Alice asked me.

"Yes." I replied to god knows what.

"So it's settled Bella is coming to lunch with us after we finish up here."

"What? No." I didn't mean for it to sound so abrupt and I panicked. "I'm sorry Alice I mean I cannot make lunch, I have to head back to the office to sort a few things out."

That and the fact that if anyone of the society sees us outside of the compound we were fucked, rules are rules, no fraternising with the other guests.

It would be our luck that today would be the day they had their people out checking up on us, me and Tanya were already walking on egg shells, this would just push Caius over the edge, especially since he has a thing for Bella.

The minute she walks by him he holds his fucking crotch; he was such a dumb fuck he didn't think anyone noticed.

"I cannot make it anyway Alice, this is my lunch hour now, I have to get back shortly." Bella said then smiled up at me, her eyes looked sad as though I had just punched her in the stomach. Did she really think I didn't want to have dinner with her? Did she believe the reason I made up some lame excuse was to keep away from her? It was to protect her, her and Tanya.

"Bella?" I heard shouted from behind me, we all turned. "Angela wants me." Bella stated, I suddenly wanted to yell at Angela for taking her away from me. "I will see you and Tanya soon then," we nodded to each other, the fact of the matter was I would see her tonight.

"Looking forward to it," I said while she walked away, I suddenly felt a very bony jab to my rib.

"You had better be careful Mr Cullen, play with fire and you might just get burnt." Alice warned me, I didn't reply, there was nothing to say other than _burn__me__to__cinders_ if it gets me with Bella.

**That Evening**

To say I was bouncing was an understatement "Has Emmett stuck balls to your shoes for a joke?" Tanya asked, I just laughed at her, not wanting to give anything away to my bride to be – see I remember what my true intentions are - I just have a slight obsession at that moment...don't judge me!

We walked into the mansion and for the first time in nearly two years me and Tanya were last in, the traffic was a nightmare, but I was more annoyed because I never got to witness Bella and Jacob walking in together.

Claire done her usual thing to verify who gets to pick first while I looked over and smiled at Bella, she gave me a weak smile and put her head down.

"Bella you are first love," Claire called.

_Breath well and truly held – vanquish, vanquish, pick the fucking vanquish keys Bella._

Bella held the keys up and I swear the blood drained from my face, "Edward & Bella room 1."

I gulped LOUD and walked over to Bella, inside I was doing more than my happy dance I can tell you, I was fucking skipping like a five year old child, kicking the winning goal into the net, potting the black ball, getting a hole in one and much, much more.

"Bella?" I called while taking her hand and I think I might have dragged her into room 1 rather than walk along beside her.

The second I closed the door I spun Bella around and had her pinned against it, without thinking logically I kissed Bella...hard.

Bella's fingers wove threw my hair like a comb pulling at the right times while I breathed Bella in like oxygen.

When we both had to stop for air we looked into each other's eyes and smiled at each other.

"There is so much I want to ask you, to say to you," I whispered while tracing my finger down her cheek.

"But first" I whispered, while I knelt slightly down to grab the hem of her dress, "I need you." Bella moaned and fell back into the door – fuck she was as turned on as me.

I lifted the dress to Bella's head and she raised her arms to let me take it off.

I stood back and took Bella in, she had a matching pair of silk black underwear on and I had to actually gasp for air, Bella would be the death of me, there was no question about it.

"Edward?"

I walked over to Bella and slowly pulled her panties down, I rose back up and unhooked her bra and threw it somewhere over my head, Bella's hands started to claw at my top, I took a step back and while taking in her nakedness I ripped my clothes off.

Bella shocked me as she literally ran for me and jumped up on me, I grabbed the top of her legs to hold her up and banged Bella straight back into the door while I devoured at her lips and neck, as much as I wanted to take Bella this way, the thought of not being able to touch her all over was killing me.

I turned around and walked us over to the bed and lay Bella gently down. Her hair sprawled across the pillow making her look like an angel.

I walked to the bottom of the bed and kissed Bella from her toe up to her knee; I parted her legs slightly and kissed up her inner right thigh while tracing my fingers up her left thigh.

Bella shook briefly from the sensation and the smell of her arousal brought a more dominant side to me, I wanted to devour her like I had never done to anyone before.

Seconds later I lightly traced my tongue across Bella's clit Bella's hands gripped my hair and we both moaned out in unison, I kissed Bella's clit then licked down and placed my tongue in her while kissing and sucking on her, Bella's moans made my erection painful but I felt a stronger need to satisfy Bella's needs first.

I grabbed Bella's legs and wrapped them around my neck as I lifted to my knees, it was too painful lying down, Bella's back lifted from the bed and I made quick work on sucking on Bella, tilting my tongue to hit her spot because I became consumed with the need to be in her, to feel her, feel her engulf me and be all around me, I needed her.

Bella's cries of pleasure sent ripples of joy through my body and as I lay Bella down I kissed along her stomach, up along her rips, devoured her breasts, up her valley, along her neck and stopped inches from her lips.

Our eyes connected and I wanted to kiss her, more than ever before, Bella gave me a smile that would make the sun proud and she grabbed my hair and pulled my face to hers, Bella wrapped her legs around my hips pulling me closer to her.

Her need for me felt almost as strong as mine to her..._I__said__ALMOST_, I craved her like water on a sunny afternoon in the desert – I was a desperate man.

I pushed slightly into Bella and then she was around me, I moved slowly to start, revelling with satisfaction that I was in her.

Bella's thrusts met my own and it felt like we fit together perfectly, every move felt amazing, every move had my stomach turn to knots, had me crave her more.

Bella's nails clawed down my back causing me arch into her and Bella's moans increased as my whole body pushed into her.

I began thrusting harder, rougher, quicker I felt the pressure building and knew I couldn't and wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm going to..." I started, but then I felt Bella's walls contract around me causing a wave of pleasure to build around myself and a second later I came hard.

My whole body shook with joy and Bella reached up to kiss my lips again.

"You said you wanted to talk?" Bella whispered in my ear.

"I did." I breathed out breathlessly.

"What about?" Bella asked while kissing along my neck to my ear, where she sucked on my ear lobe, had I told her that was my sensitive spot?

"I cannot stop thinking about you," and fuck I blurted it out like a prized idiot.

"But...why...this afternoon you almost choked when Alice suggested lunch?"

"Have you read the rules Bella? If they were watching us and we were caught together, what do you think they would do?"

A smile rose on Bella's face that blinded me.

"So it's not that you don't like me?"

Not like her? Not fucking like her?...I was obsessed with her for the love of god...

"Not like you?" I whispered inches from her lips. "You consume my every thought." I leaned in and kissed her, "my every action." I began kissing along her neck, "my every movement." I called while kissing back to her lips. "I need you," and there I fucking told her, well done Cullen, fucked this one well and truly up.

"I don't know what to say." Bella moaned out...something other than I hate you was all I was looking for.

"You tend to be on my mind quite a bit too." Bella pulled her head back to look me in the eyes with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Came out my mouth like an excited kid on Christmas morning.

"Really" Bella replied.

The world felt pretty fucking fantastic to me right now, I was happy in this bubble and I rolled over and pulled Bella into me so we were lying down hugging.

I closed my eyes and imagined we were a happy couple, were know one else existed, we were happy and free to be with each other, we were allowed to be together, no one stopping us, we were a happy couple like anyone else.

"How can I come back here?" Bella asked, I almost threw up all over, thinking she regretted this immediately.

"How can I possibly come back and see another woman pick your keys out knowing she will be with you? How I can never meet up with you outside of this…" she waved her hands around "Joke of a society?" She was getting vexed.

"You want me?" Was all I took from everything she said...did she feel the same? I had become so fixated on her and she was everything and more than I had dared to let myself imagine, her body moulded into mine perfectly.

We lay there for almost an hour kissing and feeling then talking about everything and anything, I felt like I had known her my entire life, like I wanted to know her for the rest of my life.

"We had best make a move," Bella said and my stomach dropped, I knew she was right, I just could not bear to walk out this room and never to know when I could touch her ever again, kiss her, feel her, be in her.

We slowly got dressed and we both walked to the door together, I took Bella's hand and kissed it then looked down at her with a smile.

"I'll place a little spike on my key chain, please Bella...please be the first one to pick it." I begged, knowing my luck Victoria will think the spike is erotic and pick my damned car keys out.

"Believe me Edward if they are not picked out before my turn, I will pick the keys with the spike," and with that Bella rose on her toes and kissed me.

We poured everything into that kiss before walking out the room, we walked out together and Jacob and Tanya were sitting waiting for us at the dining room table.

"You've been long enough." Jacob spat out at Bella.

"Oh sorry," Bella began, I felt so annoyed that she would do that. "But the day I give a shit about hurting your feelings is the day you get me out this fucking whole scenario," and there she came with her attitude to him and I swear I nearly came there and then, that's when I heard Tanya cough and her eyes bore into mine.

She knew.

My erection probably had something to do with it.

Tanya closed her eyes and shook her head side to side slowly – fuck.

"Come on lets go." Jacob called, with that Bella turned and smiled at me.

"Until next week," Bella whispered out.

I nodded in response and took a seat next to Tanya.

"Babe," I said while placing my hand on her knee.

"I love you Edward, you do know that right?"

"Of course I do, where has this come from?"

"I just need you to know." Tanya whispered out.

"Come on let's go home." I called while pulling Tanya up and wrapping my arm around her waist, after all she is my life, she is the woman I am going to marry, the woman I will have children with, while Bella had my heart she was a dream, a dream that due to some stupid contract will never be able to become a reality.

I truly had sold my soul to the devil.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the twilight characters, i just own the story line.**

**BPOV**

Walking out the door and leaving Edward behind was like a punch in the stomach.

He told me he wanted me, fantasised about me – I felt exactly the same and because of this fucking society it will never happen.

_Without this society you would never have met him _– my more annoying side said.

"Did he treat you ok?" Jacob asked, I stopped in my tracks, it was the first ever time he has asked that and also the first ever time we have spoken until we have arrived home.

"Amazing actually" I was being sarcastic and truthful – double whammy.

Jacob just nodded and jumped in the car.

When we arrived home I took a seat while Jacob made a coffee, he was acting strange "Coffee?" Jacob called "Please" I replied wondering what the hell was the matter.

Five minutes later Jacob took the seat opposite the couch and smiled at me.

"Bella I cannot begin to apologise enough for the mess I have gotten us into"

"Ha" I laughed out

"Please Bella" Jacob whispered I frowned as his face did actually for the first time look genuine.

"I didn't realise it would be this hard, I hated seeing you walk away from me tonight....with him" Jacob growled.

Because Edward was a god I presume.

"And why now, what has happened for you to suddenly feel like this?" I asked.

"Have you not noticed the way he looks at you Bella, he looks like he wants to eat you alive" _and that he did._

"You're imagining things Jacob"

"No Bella....no I am not, I was worried the whole time while I was with.....Tanya that he wasn't treating you right"

"He treat me fine Jacob, trust me" and he was with Tanya....again.

"Bella I love you so much, I want to regain your trust, I want us to get married have children, grow old together, be us, be what we were two months ago"

_Ah fuck _he was being so sentimental but saying that last part made me take my shoe off and throw it at him, it hit his face, busting his nose and messing up my floor.

"Fuck Bella....I don't know what you want me to do, I'm being honest with you and still it isn't good enough, you threw a fucking shoe off my nose"

I stood up walked to the kitchen and got the first aid box, a few minutes later I cleaned Jacobs face up.

"Ok I'm going to listen and not react, just say whatever you feel"

"I love you Bella"

"That isn't enough Jacob, not after what you have done to me"

"I am going to work a way to get us out of this Bella, I am going to make this right for you" I remained quiet.

"You being with....him tonight it killed me, how the fuck can I compete with him" I scrunched up my face wondering what the hell he was going on about; I had only been with him once, why would he be competing against him?

"Look Jacob" I took a deep breath to compose myself, I had just bought a new lamp, I didn't want to throw it off his head again.

"I have read through that contract a hundred times, I cannot work out the loophole, they have obviously put their best teams at work on this one, it's not something obvious" I took a step closer to him and Jacob reached out and placed his arms tightly around my back and pulled me in. He hugged into my stomach and I scrunched up his hair in my hands.

This felt like the Jake I knew, the Jake I loved.

"I'm going to bed Jake, we'll speak tomorrow" Jacob kissed my stomach and looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes, had I not just been with Edward I would have melted, but I couldn't cope with this tonight, I couldn't let Jacob back in our bed, not yet, not while I was consumed with all these emotions.

"I love you Jake, but not tonight"

"I love you so much Bella, please believe me when I say that, you are the one I want to marry and have children with, genuinely I do"

Jacob stood up and placed his hands on both of my cheeks and stared into my eyes.

"Not now Jake....please" those eyes burnt a hole in my heart, the guilt consumed me for feeling so much for Edward, but the fact of the matter was I could never have Edward like I wanted him, needed him, Jake was the man I would evidentially spend the rest of my life with.

I placed my right hand on top of Jacobs and leant into him. "Soon" I promised him.

The week was long and on lunch break I headed to the local sandwich shop to meet Angela to talk about her wedding as I ran through the door I banged straight into a gentleman "I am so sorry" I gasped as I looked up to see Edward standing there my heart plummeted, my mouth virtually drooling and my legs slightly shaking, fuck he got better looking every single time I seen him.

"Not to worry" Edward laughed.

"It's really good to see you Bella" Edward whispered as he bent down to my ear – yep the legs were definitely not just slightly shaking now.

I smiled so hard my face hurt and I mistakenly looked into his deep green eyes that had me momentarily paralysed.

"Would you like to have lunch with me and Angela?" I didn't quite know what else to say.

"I think you know we cannot do that Bella" Edward called while looking down at the ground.

"I know" I almost cried, I felt my eyes fill up slightly and I quickly turned away, I felt Edwards hand grab my chin and pulled my face to look at him directly.

"Please Bella, don't make this harder for me that it already is" I closed my eyes as I felt them deceive me.

I was crying for the life I am now stuck with, a life I didn't want to be part of and the man in front of me was a life I wanted to try but knew I couldn't.

"I wish you knew how much I would love to get to know you outside of all of the drama" Drama, ha if anyone was listening they would not have a clue what drama we were involved in.

"Bella over here" Angela called, me and Edward both turned our heads over to the corner of the shop to see Angela sitting there with hundreds of magazines for us to go through.

"I best get going" Edward called while reaching down and slightly grazing my hand with his own.

"Oh and Bella" Edward called then bent to down to my ear and whisper "don't forget the spike" I smiled briefly at that and looked up at his perfect face.

"Edward the thought of that spike is what has kept me going all week" I replied honestly, a little more honest than I had dreamed of being with Edward, it just slipped out.

"I can guarantee you, it has done a little more for me than that" I laughed at his remark at trying to make me feel better and Edward placed his fingertip on my chin, while staring in my eyes, I felt a need growing in me to kiss him, to devour him, but rules or rules I could not break them.

That's when Edward leant in and brushed his lips lightly off mine, I closed my eyes, I was lost in the moment and didn't hear a sound around us and as Edward pulled back the door swung open behind me knocking us against the wall.

Edward shook his head slightly and then looked alarmed "I'm so sorry Bella I shouldn't have done that...I...I best get going, see you soon" he called Edward headed to the door and turned around to look at me one final time, he smiled at me and winked then went.

Life's a bitch.

**That Evening**

"Were going to be late" Jacob shouted at me. Why was he being so impatient?

"Coming" I screamed out, giving a final squirt of my favourite perfume nerves kicked in, I only wanted Edward, he was the only person I wanted to sleep with throughout this humiliating affair.

I went stomping into the living room and Jacob took my hand, pulled me up to him and kissed me, my arms wound around his neck and he picked me up from the floor and swung me around causing us both to laugh.

"Love you Bells" Jacob called then kissed my neck "let's just get this over with...we'll be home before we know it" _yeah that is not happening if I get Edward mate!_

We pulled up to the mansion and Claire as always greeted us, Edward was the first face I noticed and he smiled at me as though I was a prize.

Claire done her sweep to see who went first, I was mortified to find I was sixth out of the eight people, I noticed Edward's face turn pale when he heard I was sixth.

With each key that was picked out Edward had his fingers crossed and I smiled to myself at the thought he was praying no one would pick his.

Tanya was third to pick and again she got Jake, Edward and me looked at each other in confusion, why were they together virtually every week? Suppose Jake was just lucky.

So far Edward had not been picked and I noticed all the girls watching him, hoping they would pick his keys, the bitches were going to get a slap shortly – _My man._

It was my turn and Edward's keys had not been picked and as I placed my hands in the bowl I felt the spike immediately, a shit eating grin spread on my lips and I pulled the keys out noting the Vanquish sign on them immediately.

"Edward and Bella, Room 2" Claire called, I hope no one noticed my hop skip and a dance over to him!

We both virtually ran to the room and Edward as last time grabbed my hand, pulled me into the room and banged me against the wall while devouring my neck.

"I have been dreaming about this moment for a week" Edward whispered into my ear, he really was a romantic at heart.

"Can we talk first?" I asked Edward there were questions I needed answering.

Edward pulled back and smiled at me, he took my hand and lead us over to the little table in the room to take a seat, we both sat and Edward kept tightly hold of my hand.

"What would you like to discuss?" Edward asked.

"Why do you suppose Tanya and Jake are together all the time?" It just suddenly popped into my head, this is not what I had intended to ask him.

"You don't suppose they have a plan like us?" It made a little bit sense.

"Have you noticed Jake putting anything on his key ring?" Edward called.

"No but I sure as hell am going to keep check from now on" we both laughed.

"I don't think Tanya would do anything to jeopardise our relationship" Edward called "I don't mean that in any other way than she is committed to us, to everything we have worked hard for, our families are close friends, I am confident she would not want to throw that all away"

"What about you?" I asked Edward, because let's face it, Edward was not so innocent here.

"I thought I was truly in love, I thought there was no one I would want more than Tanya" Edward laughed slightly at some memory then smiled "the first time I saw you, I knew, I just knew there was something there"

"Fresh meat?" I joked.

"Damn right" Edward laughed out.

"What's Tanya like at home?" I had a sudden twinge of jealousy that she got to go home with him tonight.

Edward stood from the chair and bent down in front of me taking my head between his hands "do you really want to talk about me and Tanya, or can I please ravish you all over like I have dreamt of doing since the moment we left this room?"

"Ravish away" I think came out my mouth but it was a little blurred.

Edward's lips crashed into mine and he lifted me from the chair and lay me on the bed, where he proceeded to take my clothes off torturously slow.

Once we were both naked I rolled Edward over and kissed down his chest while tracing my finger tips down his side, kissing down his abs and stopping at his most definitely erect cock.

I licked his tip and damn even his dick tasted as good as his lips, this man did not have a single flaw on his whole body.

I slowly licked up and down taking his full length in my mouth, we both moaned together while I sucked on his dick like a lollypop, it sure the hell tasted just as good.

"God I need you" Edward called out, Edward sat up, grabbed at my arms and pulled me up to him while throwing me down on the bed and kissing me, his tongue traced my lips and my heart pounded with pure excitement that I had him here to myself again.

Edward lay on top of me and grabbed at my legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist while sitting us both up, Edward's hands held firmly onto my back as we both moved slowly, kissing and touching each other all over.

As we began to move quicker, Edward's thrusts become rougher and our breathing became louder, our bodies began to slide off one another, that is when my stomach turned to knots, with pure lust for this man.

We looked into each other's eyes while thrusting with such extreme need for each other that we barely lasted a minute before we both came.

We both started laughing after we came down from our high and Edward rolled us down so we were both lying on our sides.

"It just means we have more time to go again" I purred in Edward's ear.

"You will be the death of me Bella and I fucking well love it" Edward roared in return.

Edward's lips crashed off mine and I realised there is know where in the world I would have rather have been than here with him.

_I am well and truly fucked._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight, i just write to strange story lines!**

**BPOV**

Me and Jacob had now been members of the secret society for three whole months, the last eight weeks have been amazing, apart from two occasions when some fucker else picked Edward's keys, I cannot tell you enough how much I loathed the girls who took him.

Jacob had frequently been with Tanya as well, but someone else picked Jakes keys three times, I didn't notice anything unusual on the keys as to how Tanya would know they are Jakes, so me and Edward figured we were getting paranoid and the fact of the matter was Tanya did just get unlucky and kept picking Jakes out.

"Thank you for coming with me" Angela called while we took our seats at the local restaurant

"It's great to get out" I smiled at her, Jacob had gone out for the evening with some work colleagues so I agreed to come eat out with Angela so she could go over some of her bridesmaid choices.

After eating I headed off to the toilet and just as I turned the corner my heart sank and when I say sank I mean it literally touched my fucking toes.

Tanya....she sat there with a smile on her face looking so happy, content and mesmorised, I felt sick, I was so wrapped up in Edward I had not given her a second thought, I was being truly selfish for wanting Edward so badly.

That was until I noticed who was sitting with her "what the fuck?" I gasped out.

Stomping over to the table I banged my hands hard down causing them both to look up at me in shock.

"So you work with Tanya?" I asked Jake

"Bella, oh my god Bella, it is not what you think, honestly" Jakes face look terrified, I suspected because of being caught.

"Enlighten me" I half yelled out.

"We are both worried"

"ABOUT?" I raised my voice a little too high.

"Well you and Edward if you must truly know" _FUCK!!!!_

"What the hell are you worried about me and Edward for?"

"Sit down Bella....please" Tanya whispered _sorry am I being a little loud for you BITCH?_

"I don't think I will" I scolded her while staring into her eyes

"We are worried because of the way you look at each other and we are trying to arrange alternative dates to go" Jacob called as though I was a fucking moron.

"Do not put this on me and Edward, this is nothing to do with us, you are fabricating some ludicrous story while in fact you two are screwing.....I saw the fucking grin on Tanya's face before I come over to the table"

"Do not deny it Bella, I told you a few months ago I was worried about the way he looked at you" I felt myself go redder and redder and wanted to rip the pair of their necks out for trying to ruin what me and Edward had.

"You do realise there is rules, what if you two are caught?" I added sarcastically.

"We would be punished" Tanya called out, as though I didn't have a fucking clue what the answer to my own question was.

"You seem to pick Jacobs's keys an awful lot Tanya; I would have thought the pair of you could have discussed this then, not over some...." I picked the bottle of wine that was lying on the table "cheap 'easy lay' wine.

It was a strong wine, that guarantees to get drunk, and I assumed that would guarantee and easy lay, what can I say, it makes sense to me.

"Bella come on, we best go, you're making a scene and should someone see us, there would be hell to pay"

"I think you have hell to pay right here Jake" I called while pointing to myself.

"I can handle you Bella, I cannot handle Caius"

"What a crock of shit" It was the nicest way I could put it "But I am here with Angela, so I suggest you get your butt in a taxi and get home now, before I inform Caius myself" It was an empty threat I would never do that to Jake.

"I'll see you at home" I shouted behind me as I walked away and into the toilets.

I kicked the cubical door, slammed it a dozen times while screaming into my hands.

Were they really here to discuss me and Edward, or was that a plot to divert me, I was unsure and so fucking annoyed I didn't know what to do, I didn't have Edwards number, we agreed not to do that, too tempting for the pair of us, especially after a drink.

When I arrived home Jacob was in the living room pacing.

"You're going to leave a hole in my floor, fucking sit down" I was mad, I was swearing, I was about to knock the life right out of him.

"Do not tell me there is nothing going on between you and Tanya; is this the first time you have really met her?"

"Yes" Jacob called sternly.....well he can damn well fuck off if he thinks he is having an attitude with me!

I was half hoping he would say no so I could work out how to have secret meetings with Edward, I doubt it would have went down to well in all honesty though.

**EPOV**

Tanya came stomping into the house wreaking of Alcohol and looking well and truly pissed off.

"You ok love?" I asked her.

"Fine" She mumbled.

"Did you have fun with your friends?" I was trying to get some sort of conversation out of her.

"Not really no, we were quite rudely interrupted cutting the evening short....I don't want to talk about it" Now this was not like Tanya at all.

That following evening Tanya never returned home from work, I called her mobile a million times, called work they told me she left early for the day and I began pacing in absolute panic.

I began calling my family, Tanya's family – nothing.

"Where the hell could she be?" I yelled out at the top of my lungs.

Ten PM and Tanya came in, her suit had been torn, her hair was in worse disarray than mine could have ever been and she was covered in bruises.

I ran over to her immediately

"Shit Tanya what the hell has happened?" Hysteria was about to take over me.

"Nothing.....nothing Edward honestly just leave it"

"Fucking leave it, you look like you've been mugged or worse yet raped......please god Tanya tell me no one has touched you"

"NO, NO not like that anyway" Tanya burst out crying and I pulled her tightly into my chest hugging her as delicately as I could, what the fuck has happened?

Tanya went and took a shower while I called around everyone to tell them she was ok, not giving any explanation as to where she was ...... at Tanya's request.

An hour later and I went and lay on the bed next to Tanya and she was crying silently, her body was shaking uncontrollably and I felt at a complete loss at what to do.

"Tanya baby please, tell me what you want me to do?"

"Get us out that fucking contract Edward that is all I want" what the fuck has the society got to do with all of this?

"I'll have our lawyers go through the contract again Tanya, that is all I can do" I called while kissing her forehead.

"We are never going to have a child are we Edward?" Tanya called while slowly sitting up with her back against the headboard and her knees tightened up to her chest "how long do they expect us to remain there? They cannot expect us to go for the rest of our lives....surely"

"I'll speak to Caius on Thursday baby, find out when we are free of this" I knew what he would say, contract signed, stay till your dying day, or the day your dick stops working, he was the biggest wanker ever to walk on the face of the planet.

Thursday evening came and we were there first as usual, when Claire made a start I nearly jumped in to say Bella was not here, but realised that Claire would have not started had she not already known they were not coming.

The woman picked their keys and I was with Claire, fuck she always looked at me as though I was a complete meal – she scared me more than Victoria.

After everyone had gone Claire told me we were in room six and I walked slowly behind her, I didn't want her body, the only body I wanted at this society was Bella's.

I took a seat immediately unloosing my tie trying to make small talk "We seem to be a couple missing" I pointed out the obvious.

"Oh Bella and Edward couldn't make this evening, they are coming Saturday instead" WTF.

"They have come every Thursday for three months, what the hell happened?" Why the hell had Bella not told me about this last week?

"Bella never offered and explanation and I did not push for one, she just notified me they would be attending Saturday's session rather than this evening"

I wanted more information than this that was for sure.

After half an hour we had both finished, well I pretended I did, I disposed of the condom immediately so Claire had not realised.

Claire was a stickler for condoms, although we were tested every three months, she would not risk everyone's 'extra circular activities' so to speak.

I had told her on numerous occasions that that was forbidden and Caius would find out, but she assured me, that anything was possible.

I quickly exited the room and headed to Caius's office, he was there which surprised me, I suspected he was not to bothered about Victoria, his shagging buddy for this evening.

"Ah Edward, how can I help you?"

"Caius I am sorry to disturb you, but there was a question Tanya asked me recently and I was curious to know the answer myself"

Caius looked puzzled.

"The society....when is it possible to leave, I mean is it on your dying day"

"Not mine specifically NO" Caius tried to make a joke, I found the fucker less funny than a piece of grass.

"Is there a point where you agree someone can leave, you know what I mean, age, death along those lines"

"There is certain ways to get out of the society yes" Caius called.

"And would you care sharing those ways?"

"NO" he called sternly.

"When the time for you to leave comes, we will inform you, there is nothing more to discuss on the matter Edward" His voice was sharp and I was pissed off.

"Is there anything else Edward, I have work to be getting on with" Oh I bet you do.

"That will be all Caius, it seems like I am wasting my breath" I called then stormed out, I heard Caius laugh as I left; it took everything in me not to turn around and punch the life out of the scum bag.

I headed back to the dining room to collect my keys I was shocked to see Tanya sitting there waiting for me.

She looked at me pleadingly, I shook my head and she broke down crying.

"How can he keep us here like prisoners, he knows we loath the place" Tanya cried out.

I didn't loath the place no more since Bella had joined, but tonight had been the worst night of my life, not seeing her face killed me, I had to see her, I had to work out a way.....but how?

"Come on love, let's head home" I called while pulling her from the seat and placing my arm around her waist.

"I do love you Tanya" I called while kissing her temple and the truth was I did, I did love her with all my heart and soul but the feelings I had for Bella where growing and if feelings for someone else could grow then how the hell can Tanya be the one for me?

The problem is, I can never have Bella and I needed to realise that, the sooner the better, there was only one thing I could do, If Bella did come back to a Thursday evening I had to take the spike off the keys and let fate have a hand in this.

I couldn't let Tanya down.


	8. Chapter 8

Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight, i just own the strange story line.

**Chapter 8**

**BPOV**

The following evening when I arrived home from work, well I say work I sat there the whole day contemplating where me and Jacob where heading, had he really been meeting Tanya due to me and Edwards affection or had he been meeting her for a brief fling?

After a long eight hours, I came home and realised it was time to call it a day, the last three months had taken its toll on me, on us! This was the final straw and as I walked in I went straight to the bedroom and packed his clothes, it was time, I couldn't have him in my life no more, I was 23 and he was not worth loving no more.

Once I packed his clothes I left them beside the door waiting for his arrival, I was hoping he would just pick them up and go, I only hoped I was right.

One hour later....no Jacob

Two hours later.....no Jacob

Three hours later.....had the bastard worked out what I was planning?

Four hours later....I called him to scream at him, but there was no answer.

Five hours later....if he was with the skank again he was a dead man.

Six hours later....I was at boiling point and I really considered going to Caius and telling him the truth just so he would get a good roughing up, then I felt guilty thinking of Edward, I wouldn't want him being hurt due to Tanya being physically hurt.

Six hours and twenty three minutes later I hear the door go and am ready to punch his fucking face into oblivion.

I ran over to the door where Jake fell in, he was covered in more bruises than a wrestler, blood covered every surface on his face, his clothes were covered in darkened blood and ripped to shreds.

"Oh my god Jacob, what the hell happened?" he looked so fragile and dazed my heart skipped a beat with shock.

"Bell..." he could barely talk, I grabbed his arm and wound it around my neck to help him over to the sofa.

"Jake please what happened?"

"Beaten the fuck up Bells, I thought that was pretty much fucking obvious" and then he cocked a smile and I became undone and burst out laughing, what the hell was I meant to do, I think it may have also been hysteria, I couldn't be entirely sure.

"Where you mugged?" It was the only question I could think of, it may have been stupid, but hell that is what I plainly am a stupid fool who got herself into some pretty damned idiot things.

"I think so"

"You think so?" He may have a concussion.

"I was walking home Bells, then I was dragged into a car, taken to some warehouse where I was beaten with a crowbar" I felt sick travel up my throat.

"What did they say?"

"Consider yourself warned, next time you won't be so lucky" Jacob put his head down in shame.

"The Society" was all I could muster, they were good, they obviously did watch every single thing we did, this must have been the first time Tanya and Jacob had met, I was pretty sure they would have done this to them earlier had they been meeting.

"I would pretty much say so" Jake whined.

Now the next words that came out my mouth was pretty much just wrong, but I was not really thinking clearly.

"Yeah pretty much regretting signing that fucking novel of a contract right about now aren't you?" like I said, it just popped out.

Jakes eyes widened while looking up at me and he burst out laughing, I joined him a few seconds later.

We spent the evening in A&E where Jacob had three broken ribs and a dislocated shoulder and an aching body from head to toe.

Wednesday evening I called Claire to let her know me and Jake would not be attending Thursday evening, he was still stiff.

By the tone in Claire's voice I am pretty sure she knew what the fuck had happened and that well and truly pissed me off.

Her words of "you MUST come Saturday then" caught me off guard, what about offering us one of our sixteen weeks holiday.....she was a bitch.

"We'll be there" I snapped, just out of principle I was going to turn up and Jake deserved to be in a bit pain, it was less severe than what the hell I had been put through.

**The Following Thursday**

We pulled up to the mansion and the butterflies were kicking in, I had not seen Edward in nearly two weeks and it was killing me, I needed to see his perfect face, disarray hair, touch his body, feel his muscles, damn I just wanted him so badly I virtually ran up the steps and launched for him.

Jacob took my hand; needless to say I forgive him after getting a good beating! Yes call me stupid, but I have this horrible little thing called a conscience and the little bastard was telling me not to finish with him when he had been beaten to a pulp.

We walked into the room and I tried not to look directly at Edward, but my eyes deceived me and they locked onto his perfect face, Edward looked me directly in the eyes for the briefest moment and then he looked away from me, his face looked stern and hard.....what had I done wrong?

I shook the unnerving feeling off, I would pick the keys with the spike and we would talk and sort everything out....no problem.

Claire did the sweep and my name was pulled out first, a quick feeling of excitement washed through me, hell yeah I was getting Edward Cullen tonight.

I put my hand in the bowl, digging deep for the spike.....there was no spike my eyes shot up slightly to look at Edward who could not look me in the eyes, his face was turned away, I knew the face he was pulling, I knew his damned face to a T.

I looked back down shaking my head slightly....he didn't want me....._he didn't want me._

I picked the keys from the bowl and held them up without looking, I didn't want to know who I was going with, I was just going to walk in the room, close my eyes the entire time, do what was needed and walk out, I felt suddenly broken.

"Edward and Bella room 3" _Oh this was not going to be awkward at all._

We both looked at each other quickly and headed to the room, neither of us moved quickly, we were both silent, Edward opened the door and let me walk in first, he did not look at me, he kept his eyes firmly on the floor the entire time.

After closing the door, I walked over to the bed and sat down "Edward" I whispered, there was no reply.

"Edward" I called a little louder, there was no response at all.

I stood up and walked to the window, looking out at the huge grounds that the mansion stood on crossing my arms and unknowing what to do.

I suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my upper body and pulling me closer to his chest, Edwards head rested on my shoulder.

"I don't know what I was thinking Bella, I'm so sorry" Edward whispered in my ear, he was crying silently and I realised that second he had fallen as much as I had.

"There is nothing to be sorry for" I called.

"I have so much to be sorry for Bella, sorry for trying to ignore you, sorry for attempting to not be with you this evening, sorry for getting Tanya into this stupid society, sorry for not loving Tanya like I should, sorry for falling in love with you and sorry for wanting you more than any man has a right to"

_He just said he loved me._

I stood motionless for a moment letting that process in my mind; he actually just said he had fallen in love with me.

"Bella I don't know what to do, I tried to ignore you this evening, but it crushed me, we cannot be together, we cannot run away together, all's we have is this one night a week and some weeks we won't even have that" Edward pulled me tighter into his chest while breathing in the scent of my hair.

"I cannot bear the thought of another man touching you"

I knew what he meant; the thought of any other woman with their hands on his body sends goose bumps all over my body.

"We need to find a way out" I called while placing my forehead on his strong arms that were wrapped around me.

"I've tried for two years Bella, two long fucking annoying years; I don't know what I can do"

"Your father is one of the most influential men in the country, can he not do something?" I was willing to try anything.

"I cannot involve my father in this whole affair Bella, he would be so ashamed, and what could he do, really?"

"GET YOU OUT" I shouted

"Bella virtually everyone who comes here has more money than god, I am fairly sure buying yourself out is not possible, take a look at the mansion around you, Caius does not need the money"

Fair point.

Edward turned me around and crushed his lips into mine, his lips were salty from the tears and I traced my tongue along his lips tasting his perfect taste.

"I love you" I breathed out around his lips, Edward picked me up and dropped us both down on the bed, his hands clinging to my clothes pulling me as close to him as possible.

Edward stripped us both of the offensive clothes and for the first time we made love slowly, touching, kissing, each move was slow and meaningful, each look was in awe of the other, each smile was genuine, we had both fallen head over heels and while holding his face with my hands I stared into his eyes realising that this man.....this was the man for me.

I loved him

_I loved him._

_I really, really loved him._

"I really love you" I whispered out while pulling his lips back to mine.

Edward thrust into me both of us moaning out in pleasure, Edward's finger tips traced up my upper thighs, my finger tips tracing down Edwards spine while kissing his shoulder and gently nibbling.

When we had both came down off our high we lay in each other's arms for what felt like an eternity.

"You need an accountant right?" I asked.

"I have an accountant" Edward called looking at me in confusion.

"But I am sure you could do with another accountant once a week" I smiled wickedly to him.

"Mmmm my sister sure could use an accountant for her shop, the one she has now just won't do at all"

"Barclay and Co rent us out" My shit eating huge grin was actually hurting.

Edward kissed me with such passion I almost needed too faint.

"I will get onto that tomorrow morning" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Is it possible they could find out?" I asked.

"Its more than a possibility, but I'm willing to give it a try, what is the worst they can do?" Edward asked.....Jake flashed in my head.

"Beat us with a crowbar" I quickly called out; Edward stopped in his tracks and looked directly at me.

"Edward there is something I need to tell you" I didn't want to do it, but he had a right to know, that I was sure on.

"Tuesday evening, I saw Tanya and Jacob out together" Edward just nodded his head.

"So that is why she was beaten" He whispered, I was not sure he meant for me to hear.

"Jacob was badly hurt, broken ribs he was a mess Edward, am I......am I really worth the risk?"

Edward's face softened and he smiled that smile that had me almost finish on the spot.

"More than worth the risk, I can deal with a few broken bones, I can deal with a punched face, what I cannot deal with, is seeing you once a week" _Heart well and truly melted._

"Wait.....why were they together?" Edward suddenly asked.

"Apparently to discuss mine and your.....attraction for one another" I coughed out.

Edward burst out laughing like a mad man, I mean really, really laughing.

"It's not that funny Edward" I scolded him.

"Damn Bella seriously, they seriously risked being seen together to discuss me and you, come on Bells think about it, all the times they get together at the society, all the times they steal glances at each other, while the whole time we could not care less because.....well let's face it, we are doing exactly the same, kind of ironic really, don't you think"

"Not at all NO" Why was he taking this so lightly?

"Edward, why do you find this so amusing?"

"Because I have this feeling everything is going to work out perfect for us, let us leave the accounting thing for the moment love, I have a plan" Edward called while kissing my forehead.

"Come on, we best make a move" Edward called, all fucking happy like, what the hell has gotten into him? And why the hell was the love of my life moving away from my side while we had a good ten minutes before we had to leave.

"Bella, come on" Edward called a little harshly "make a move love"

I stood up and quickly got dressed I was rather pissed off if it must be known, I gave Edward a shitty look and he just laughed AGAIN.

"Come on" he called while opening the door and walking ahead, we walked into the dining room where Tanya and Jacob sat, that surprisingly didn't shock me in the slightest.

"You're looking well Tanya" I smiled at her; I was in a bad mood may as well knock that bitch into one with me.

"Well thank you Bella, you're looking rather.....refreshed yourself, seems a certain conversation was in fact worth the punishment" She was referring to the annoyance I felt towards Edward she had taken it completely the wrong way and well that little bitch had just put me from being in a bad mood to a fucking 'I'm going to rip your throat out and stab your eyes with a knife' mood.....really not the best mood to get me in.

I needed a damn fine come back.

"Seems certain punishments were a little severe, maybe hit on the head a little hard, seems like it makes people speak utter shit"

Jacob was sitting there cringing, Edward was half in on the conversation, but acted like he was not listening at all, that or didn't give a toss.

Tanya's eyes bore into mine and fucking fantastic I had put the bitch into a mood.....well done swan.

"Come on Jacob let's get going" I called happily, Jacob leaned in and kissed me right there in front of Edward, I would have normally pulled back and moaned at Jacob, but Tanya was there and I loved watching her squirm and since Edward had pissed me off with not telling me what his little plan was, I wanted to hurt him, so I let Jacob kiss me.

Once he released me he took my hand and turned to Edward saying goodbye! That was more than unusual, I shook the thoughts out my head, I wanted to get home and go to bed, there were too many things going through my mind.....

**CHAPTER 9**

**EPOV**

Game the fuck on Jacob Black and Tanya Denali, game the fuck on...

They were dating it was so obvious to me the minute Bella told me she had seen them, Tanya would disappear for an hour here and there constantly telling me it was a secret to do with the wedding, the secret suddenly felt like a joke on me!!

If it really was to do with the wedding what was she expecting, to leave me at the bottom of the isle while she ran away with the biggest dog walking – GAME ON.

They were going down; they just didn't know it yet.

"Come on love" I smiled down at Tanya "Let's get you home to bed"

"Is that a proposition" Tanya asked laughing.

"Not at all love, just a way to get your lying fucking face out of my sight" I continued smiling at her.

"What.....what" Tanya spat out.

"Not here" I warned her, Tanya put her head down, game the fuck on!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight, i just own the dodgy story line.**

I would like to thank everyone who is following and commenting on this story, and i hope you enjoy Caius's POV, it was fun to write, its different but please be warned there is a lot of swearing in this chapter, its how i feel he would go on.

**Chapter 9**

**Caius POV**

"They are fucking what?" I slammed my fists down on the new desk my assistant had just purchased for me oh yeah and she may be my wife as well, but who the fuck cared.

"Sorry sir, they have been spotted together on several occasions" My loyal employee told me, I could see he was shaking – as though I would fucking take this out on him, he had been with me for over ten years.

"And what exactly have they been getting up to on these occasions" Tell me I don't have to fucking order another hit already.

"Five of the seven occasions have been spent in a motel sir, the other two times have been for a meal and we tell you now because the girlfriend caught them this evening, we would have told you sooner, but you always told us they have the ten chance rule"

Ah yes the ten chance rule, many people think they meet someone here and are in love with them, it's more of the fact they know they cannot have each other, so I instruct my men that they can meet for ten times, this usually gives them enough of a chance to realise they are not in love and then they call it quits.....I allow this once per person....I'm not an evil son of a bitch, I think its fucking great of me to give them that, after all they signed the fucking contract, they are breaking the rules, they are the fucking scum bag for signing up to this.

"What should we do sir?" I briefly considered putting the hit out on them but that would mean no more Bella, that Jacob is one lucky fucking arsehole to have her on his side, he would have been a dead man if he had not.

"Rough them both up and give them a warning....oh and John....go easy on that Tanya, Edward's a good man" I can feel all your eyes burning a hole into me, well don't, he is a good guy, like I said I'm not fucking Dr Evil here, but I do have a reputation to keep.

"Consider it done sir" John nodded and walked out.

I sat at tapping my fingers off the desk and tapped the button for the computer screen to come back on, financial information after financial information scrolled across my screen.

Bella Swan $1800.63

Jacob Black $2367.00

I wracked my brain over and over again why I had let them join, oh yeah because I'm a dumb ass who found Bella Swan a little too attractive.

It was usually the rich, elite, that I let join, rich bastards stuck to the rules of the society....well the majority of them did.

Edward Cullen $16'000'000 in his off shore accounts – we miss nothing!

Edward Cullen $8'000'000

Tanya Denali $12'000'000

They both worked their asses off to get where they were today, they had rich and powerful families, but what I admired in them both is they worked hard to achieve what they have; they didn't play off their families' wealth to get where they are.

They both wanted out, I knew they both didn't realise what they were signing up for and that is why they must wait before they can be allowed to leave....the rich should always read before they sign....dumb fucks.

To say both their IQ's were well above average they sure as hell fucked up on this occasion, I was not letting them go without a fight, not when Tanya looked they way she did.

There was a knock on the door then I heard Claire's shoes walk towards my desk, I lifted my head to look at her, she fucking drives me insane in all honesty, but what type of ass would I be if I got my own wife killed, even if we hated each other's guts, least she hadn't tried to get a divorce, she knew she would end up six foot under before I allowed her to take any of my properties or money.

_I am not __**THAT**__ nice._

Claire's annoying shoes clip clop along the stone floor.....I must remind myself to get carpet put down.

"What?" I asked.

"I heard John talking about Jacob and Tanya"

"Don't miss a fucking trick do you Claire"

"It's my job to know these things" Claire spat out.

"What do you want to know?"

"You are not ordering the hit are you? Please don't do that"

"What the fuck? Has someone been sanding down your fucking stone heart?"

"You still make my ribs hurt off laughing" she added sarcastically

"You still make my dick flop at the sight of you Claire, what's your fucking point?"

"They don't deserve to die over this Caius, they are both so young"

"They are not going to be killed Claire, so you can run right along and turn back to the cold hearted bitch I know you to be"

"Do you always have to be such an ass?"

"To you.....YES" She knew which buttons to press to wind me the fuck up.

"Fuck you.....I'm going shopping" Claire stropped.

"Go on, buy out Gucci and every other fucking shop in town and while you're there order me a new carpet for this room, your shoes walking across the floor has just made my stomach turn"

"I hate you, you dick"

"Yeah well I fucking love you sweet heart, about as much as my fucking stone floor"

Claire stormed out the room making me feel....well happy.

I really shouldn't have pissed her off so much though, my account was about to get some serious hammer through that.

I briefly considered calling the bank to get a $300'000 limit on her card, but changed my mind because fuck I didn't know which bank I was with, their telephone number, nothing, the old fucking hag sorted all that out.

She'd probably find a way to get me killed as well if I tried it.

A good seven hours later and John came back; he walked into the room confidently and looked me square in the eyes.

"We believe that will be last they will see each other outside of here"

"Don't be lenient on them, you catch them in a motel one more time, just eliminate them"

John nodded and walked out the room.

I continued scrolling through everyone's financial information, it intrigued me, most of these men could go out and buy some of the most beautiful woman in the world and just take them out when they are done, a dead person cannot speak right?

**Thursday Evening**

Well that fucking shook me up, Edward came in and asked me how long he would have to stay here and wanted to know some of the ways to get out the society, for the briefest of moments I really genuinely wanted to tell him, I wanted to stand up and yell, "to say you're a fucking smart son of a bitch, do you not realise there is a fucking easy way out, so easy in fact, you would literally cum with excitement at how easy it is" but where is the fun in that?

Like I said it was a brief thought, he was not going anywhere yet.

Claire came storming in an hour later, I only knew it was her because of the way she said "hey dick" the second she walked through the door, I had the carpet laid yesterday.

"Yes she Beast" I replied

"What the fuck did they do to Tanya?"

"Oh she was just giving a little beating Claire, god she's still alive isn't she?" fuck why am I being made to look like the bad guy here?

"You disgust me" She spat out, I sat up right and glared her deep in the eyes, she took a step back panic written on her face.

"I disgust you....I fucking disgust you, do you realise my stomach acid tries to fucking climb out my mouth every time you walk in the room, do you realise that my eyes would rather be blinded than look at your dumb ass every day and do you fucking realise, you are the most annoying bitch in the world"

"That's a bit harsh" Claire muttered to herself.

"Which part?" I asked, I honestly wanted to know.

"Go to hell you egotistical, middle aged, bastard, would you like a few home truths?"

"Go on knock yourself out" _She wouldn't go away till she got it off her chest._

"You live in the old world, getting men to sign these contracts, your pathetic for even creating a contract, fuck let people come and go, you getting people beat up and killed because they dare go against your wishes......who the fuck do you think you are, you're a disgrace and I wish I knew why I married you in the first place....god I hate you"

"Are you done?" I asked

"Haven't even started jerk"

I sat quietly waiting for her to continue.

"You sit behind that desk everyday as though you're someone, well your nothing but an inconsequential fool who needs to have a contract and rules to make you feel like someone"

_That's a little below the belt!!!_

"You're probably sitting there now thinking I'm being the unreasonable one?"

_The bitch knew me well, I'll give her that._

"God Caius Bella and Jacob couldn't make it tonight because of his injuries and I had to act like a bitch on the phone, do you know how that makes me feel?" _Couldn't give a fuck in all honesty._

"No" I muttered.

"No, of course not, because you get every fucker else to do your dirty work"

"That is the perks of having money sweet cheeks"

"Just tell them how they can get out of this society and then move on, don't ruin any of their lives any longer. Tell them Caius or I will"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE" I yelled at her.

"Oh but I would, my life is meaningless, so I couldn't care less if you killed me Caius, at least I wouldn't have to see that pathetic face of yours every day" _I think I have a nice face, cheeky bitch._

"Claire get out this room now.....I mean NOW" Claire turned on her heels and walked out the room swinging her hips and fuck me, it was the first time in nearly eight year I wanted to ravage her over my desk!! It must be my age or something, I hated the cow.

**The Following Thursday**

I stood in the dining hall watching Bella and Jacob walk in, straight away my dick sprang up the moment Bella passed me and straight away I placed my hand over my dick so no one would notice.

Claire done the sweep and Bella picked first, I was secretly praying she would pick my keys but low and behold she picked the king of the crop, the one everyone wanted, hell I was straight, but I wouldn't mind giving Mr Cullen a good seeing to, if you know what I mean?

The red head picked me and I rolled my eyes, I couldn't stand her.

Three hours later everyone had left, and Claire came into the office standing in front of my desk not saying a word.

"What?"

"Have you thought more about the offer I gave you?"

"Yeah, I'll get you killed if you so wish"

"Arghhhh" Claire screamed, causing my ear drums to fucking hurt none the less.

"Caius just let them go, they are all so unhappy"

"I've considered it and they are not leaving, not until I decide they can leave, with any luck Tanya and Jacob will meet again"

"Caius please, be serious, you cannot kill them over this, think of Aiden Scott"

She knew I hated that mentioned, the poor son of a bitch fell hook line and sinker in love with Cindy Parker, they went awol, they refused to return, they now lay somewhere in the Atlantic ocean, he was the nicest kid the world has ever known, I should of pardoned him, I should have made him leave, I should have, I should have, but I didn't, that is my pain to bare, the poor kid didn't stand a chance.

"Could you live with the guilt if you had to do that to Jacob and Tanya?"

"Jacob deserves it after what he did to Bella"

"He deserves a lot of things I agree but he does not deserve death Caius, nobody deserves to die at your hands, because of your ego, because of sex"

"Claire just get out and go, I have things to sort out, go and throw something off someone" Yeah I hid hard objects from Claire when they were around me, the Iron a few months ago left a scar on my face, the bitch just laughed!!!

"I hate you" Was Claire's parting words.

"Not as much as I hate you" Were mine, the door slammed, the computer came on and I had some major fucking decisions to make.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight.

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

As I lay in bed I felt myself getting more and more vexed, what was Edward keeping from me?

"Bella" Jacob called knocking on the door.

"Not now Jake" His trick earlier had wound me up too much.

After hours of tormenting myself over what Edward was planning I nodded off to sleep.

The following morning when I arrived in work there was a bouquet of flowers that brought an immediate smile to my face, I picked up the card that read _Dearest Bella, with all my love E xx_

Well I can tell you I almost fucking passed out, it was his way of apologising for a few things, first not letting me be his sisters accountant, two being an arse and not telling me his plan and finally just telling me he loves me.

I considered calling his company up and thanking him, but does the society listen in on phone calls? I was not sure on anything, the society was fucking with my life too much. Every little thing I said or done I felt like they were nearby, I somehow think that is the intention that they want to perceive, _we watch everything._

_I think they thought they were the fucking god father or something!!! _

The following evening we were going out drinking Jacob and I, It had been months since we both went for a good drink on a Saturday night and I really wanted to let my hair down.

"So why are we calling into The Eden?" I asked Jacob, because in truth it is not somewhere that we ever stepped foot into......it was a little posh for my liking.

"I thought it would be a nice change"

"For who?" I called out in astonishment; I was just as happy sitting in a scummy club with cheap beer.

"Just come along Bells and move that cute ass of yours" I couldn't very well argue when he called my ass nice, could I?

We took a seat and strangely enough Jacob was adamant I sit facing the door, I wish I knew why!

I pulled out my little mirror to reapply my lipstick and then suddenly realised why I had to face the door, because the striking blond was sitting behind me.....BEHIND ME. _Were the fuck was Edward?_

I pretended I hadn't noticed and watched Jacobs every eye movement, what has he got planned? Did he just want to see Tanya's face? Did he really not know she was here? Did he really want another beating from the Society? What the hell was he thinking, what if they caught them in the same premises, they would automatically assume they were up to something.

"Get up and move NOW" I called harshly to Jake.

"What? Why?" Jacob called in shock.......fake shock none the less.

"If you for one second believe that they are not somewhere close by keeping an eye on you, you are being immature and look what happened to you last time, do you want a repeat performance, or worse yet, something more....permanent" Saying death felt a little harsh.

Jacob closed his eyes and put his head down "I didn't know Bella, truly I didn't, I had heard a few of the men from the society say it's a nice place to come to, I wanted to spoil you a little" _Damn he was good._

"Yeah well I hear a brothels a nice place to take men to, but you don't see me dragging your butt into one do you" That made Jake laugh, I briefly wondered why then I thought of the society and hell I just realised it is in its own way a fucking brothel. I'm a slut, a prostitute, a fucking prostitute who doesn't make a bean, hardly seems fair to me!

Jacob stood up and took my hand and pulled me out and into the street that is when I noticed a black car over the road, with tinted out windows "you do realise they are watching us?" Jacob just nodded.

"Like I said, I would not have taken you in there if I had known that Edward and Tanya were out"

Now dear god I didn't meant to, it was as though my body had a life of its own, but I ran back up the steps to look through the glass door to try and see if I could see Edward, I looked over at Tanya and there was my disarrayed haired man, his face looked well and truly pissed off and more surprisingly so was Tanya's they were sitting with another two couples.

I quickly realised it was Alice his sister and the girl she was with the day at the wedding shop, I really felt obliged to go in and say hello, after all she did ask me to go to lunch with her that day, I mean that sort of classes us as close enough to say hello, especially when Edward was there.

"What the hell you doing Bella?" Jacob snapped.

"Oh Alice is in there, I should have said Hello"

"Just move it" Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me into the next club.

Four hours later and we were dancing in the nightclub, I say dancing I was sort of swaying, all right, all right I was tripping over my own feet, banging into people and being tossed all over, I was drunk....give me a break it has been a few months.

"Toilet" I called up to Jacob who pulled me through the crowd and took a seat waiting for me.

After fifteen minutes in the toilet – who knew stockings were so hard to get up and down when you were drunk – I headed for Jacob.

I felt a strong hand grab my arm and swing me around, I was about to shout but then my lips were crashing off.....I knew that scent anywhere, the texture of those lips, the feel of those hands.....Edward.

"I've missed you" I breathed into his mouth.

"Mmmmm" Was all Edward mumbled out while continuing to trace his tongue across my upper lip.

After Edward pulled away we stood staring at each other with smiles hitting an all time high.

"I've missed you too baby" Edward called into my ear, sending shivers throughout my body.

"I best go" I called regrettably.

"Hold on" Edward called grabbing my hand again as I was walking away "I don't want you to go yet" His voice sounded sad and that made me feel like I had been punched in the chest.

"Edward they could be watching us, its a little public for their liking" I fucking hated the society.

"Fuck it Bella I've had enough, I want to be with you, I cannot go on pretending that everything is ok between me and Tanya when obviously she is besotted with Jacob and I am.....in love with you"

I was not entirely sure if it was the drink in my system or the fact I just loved this man more than was classed as sane but I threw myself into his arms and crashed my lips off his again.

"I love you" I breathed out while pulling at his hair, it was as though the chemistry was causing electric to spark out from all around us, this man made my body feel like live wire and set my pulse racing like a hare running from a grey hound.

"I really must go" I called I pulled away from Edward to see Jacob standing behind us _FUCK, no, no scratch that DOUBLE FUCK._

"I see" Jacob called while standing there with his arms crossed.

"What do you see?" I played on the alcohol a tad bit.

"How long?" Jacob asked glaring over my head to Edward.

"Shut up Jacob" I tried to sound aggressive, but a cute kitten was probably more intimidating.

"HOW LONG" His voice was getting louder, my heart was beating faster and fuck, Edward's grin was getting bigger.

"I could ask you the same thing Jacob Black, so why don't you turn the fuck around and get out of my sight" Edward's voice was most definitely intimidating and I was so turned on it was not even natural.

"Excuse me" Jacob growled.

"Yeah dog, have you seen Bella walk in beaten to crap yet? NO....that would be because nothing has happened outside the society"

Ok that shocked Jake a little, he knew Edward was right.

"Unlike you and my so called fiancé" Edward virtually roared "Well your more than welcome to each other, she is just over there Jacob, go on, say hello, bang her against a wall or whatever else the pair of you like doing"

_Was I actually hearing right, or was it just the music was too high and was imagining things? Please be imaging this, please, please, please._

Edward's arms snaked through mine and He pulled me back so my back was against his chest.

"Bella stays with me now....she is mine"

"WHAT....WAIT....NO" I yelled out

"Excuse me?" Edward scolded.

"Edward, I don't know what the hell Tanya looked like when she came in from being beat up but I sure the hell remember what Jake looked like and there is no way I am letting them do that to you, until we find a way out, this stays behind closed doors....Edward I mean it" I turned my body around to look him straight in the eyes "I mean it"

I turned my head around to face Jacob "And Tanya does not hear about this Jacob, leave her out of this for the time being"

"Were going" Jacob called taking a step closer to me, I looked up at Edward and his eyes were pleading with me to stay with him. I took a step back and walked up to Jake I felt like I had just stabbed a knife into Edward's heart; his expression spoke a thousand words.

"And thanks for the flowers" I mouthed to him, Edward smiled slightly and nodded "I love you" I mouthed again, so Jacob could not see, again Edward nodded.

Once we arrived back to the house and I had sobered up considerably Jacob sat us down and held my hand.

"I will not lose you to him Bella" EH?

"Jake, you lost me the moment you signed us up to the society, surely you see that?"

"Then why are you with me?" he had a good point.

"Because believe it or not Jacob I do love you, I have and always will love you, but you broke my heart that day and there is no way to repair that"

"I will try Bella, it is over between me and Tanya, honestly it is, we will not be ever seeing each other again" _I didn't care if they did, that was the problem._

"Jacob because of you, I have to sleep with another man every single week, do you not see the problem that causes in a relationship?"

"A little" the dumb ass called.

"A little, are you fucking joking?" Jake just shrugged his shoulders I stormed off to bed, briefly considering throwing the lamp off his head.

**Thursday Evening.**

You could feel the tension in the room, the four of us were looking between each other the entire time and it had not gone unnoticed that Caius was eyeing Tanya and Jacob, thankfully it seems mine and Edward's kiss in the nightclub had been undetected.

Tanya was third to pick and for the love of god she got Jacob AGAIN, I had prodded and poked those damn keys till my fingers bled and there was nothing strange on them, how the hell did she pick him all the time?

Me and Edward looked at each other with a knowing smile, they had some way of doing it, we were just not aware of how.

Edward had yet to be picked and I there was another girl before me, if she picked his keys so help me god, she was going out the window at a hundred miles an hour and I was not messing, I needed to speak to him, feel him, touch him and not be worried who was watching.

"Edward and Jane Room 7" My heart plummeted Edward turned as white as a sheet, Jane had a fucking grin on her face that was begging to be punched off, so when I accidentally stuck my foot out as she was passing and she went flying on the floor I acted a little more than shocked.

"Are you ok?" I asked leaving her lying on the floor; I was not helping the bitch up.

Edward walked over and acted like the gentleman he always was and helped her up while grazing his hand off my arm; the hairs were standing on end.

_I needed him so much._

"I'm sorry" Edward mouthed to me and walked off, it was my turn and I'd be damned I picked Caius, ok Mr V it's on, he was about to get the hardest time of his life.

"Room 6" Claire called, I nearly cried, the man I wanted was next door to us, it was like a personal punishment.

Caius opened the door and I went and sat on the bed, Caius came walking over and placed his hand on my face, I looked up at him, sorrow written all over me.

"Can I ask you something?" Caius nodded.

"Why won't you let us leave?"

"Jacob signed the contract, he got you messed up in this, I did not force him, I did not force anyone to join the society, It was always his choice, he done this to you, do not look at me as though I am the devil here"

"But you are, you get him beat up"

"Who did?" Caius snapped at me.

"So it was not the society who beat Jacob to a pulp for meeting Tanya outside of the society"

Ok that shut him the hell up.

"You knew they were meeting outside the society? Are you ok with that?"

"I am passed caring what Jacob does, the day he got me into this was the day me and him where over in all honesty"

"So why are you still with him?"

"I don't know" I cried out, tipping my eyes to the floor.

"You really should leave him if it makes you so unhappy, I don't like seeing anyone this upset who comes here, is there something I can get for you?"

"You can let me leave the society"

"Something reasonable Bella, I will not stand for being made to feel the bad guy here, Jacob signed use up as a couple, do you understand me, as a couple Bella, I am not in the wrong"

"But you keep us here, against my will"

"As a couple yes....I do, I am sorry about that, but just listen to me Bella, we don't want to lose you, you are a fine asset to the society, but as a couple you are bound by contract"

I lifted my eyes back up facing Caius in the eyes "so beautiful" he whispered and then his lips touched mine, I drifted off into my happy place....Edward, Edward and more Edward.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok So the disclaimer may come as a huge surprise......Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight - i get seriously peeved off having to put this on all the time lol.

Anyway, there is a lot going on in this chapter, so just let me know what you think...... And dont give Edward such a hard time for what you are about to read, he is a good guy really lol.

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

WTF, WTF. WTF I closed my eyes and pretended to finish with Jane after ten minutes, I figured it seemed a realistic amount of time.

I went straight to the bowl and noticed Bella's keys still in there, to say I was over the fucking moon, stars and damn sun would be an understatement I just hoped she would hurry up and give us some alone time together before Jacob and Tanya came out.

I cannot hate Jacob 100% in all honesty, he had brought my Bella to me, for that I would be eternally grateful, but I detested the ground he walked on, for the Tanya situation and also for the way he tricked Bella into joining the group.

Half hour later Bella came out the room with Caius tagging behind her, me and Caius briefly nodded to each other and then he headed off into the direction of his office, Bella came running over and I picked her up hugged her and kissed her as though my life depended on it.

"Caius?" I looked at Bella in the eye

"He isn't so bad, in truth he was a little helpful this evening"

"How so?" Because I'd be damned if she was going to say anything that half resembled a compliment about that man.

"Oh Mr Cullen you have your secrets and I have mine" she teased.

"You never did tell me about your plan" she smirked at me.

The plan....I couldn't in truth tell Bella about the plan as it involved....well it was me being too selfish and causing pain to a lot of people.

_I couldn't do it_

I looked into Bella's eyes

_I may have to do it_

She smiled at me and I pulled her close to my chest.

_Could I live with the fact that I was the one who caused Jacobs and Tanya's disappearance? Could I ever look Tanya's family and mine in the eyes again, Could I look at Bella again without loathing myself for being the cause of their deaths?_

_No I couldn't and therefore the plan was fucked._

The plan was simple make sure Caius discovered Jacob and Tanya again, the beating was obviously a warning, the next time they would not be so lucky, I was going to get them together one last time, make sure they were taken from our lives so we were free to be together, but I am not a monster, I am not that evil, I couldn't do it.

Not being able to do it meant me and Bella were stuck in this society for however long Caius felt was necessary for us to remain in this hell.

I hated him.

I hated him.

Could Caius be eliminated I wonder?

Caius dead

Society Finished.

We were free to do what we wanted.

Me and Bella Free.

I had connections....

My father had connections.

_Goodbye mother fucker._

Caius taken down.

_Caius was going down!_

"Ah but my plan is not something you want to know about" I smirked at how happy I suddenly felt about taking the bastard out, he had taken people out for no reason what so ever, I would be taking him out for ruining people's lives and then killing people for not agreeing with his ways, he deserved it.

Claire deserved to be free.

"And neither is mine" Bella smirked.

"You know room 6&7 is free" Bella winked up at me, a lump got stuck in my throat at the thought of making love to Bella, I grabbed her hand and pulled her alongside me, pulling her into whatever room was free.

I opened the door and pushed Bella against the wall, kissing her with so much passion her whole being consumed me.

I hitched Bella's right leg over my waist and grinded myself into her causing us both to moan out in pleasure.

"Say it to me" I pleaded, needing to hear Bella say those three words.

"I love you" she called out around my lips.

"I love you so much Edward" and that is when I became undone.

I picked Bella up at the hips and dropped us both down on the bed, making quick work of our clothes; I lay on Bella and kissed along her breasts.

"Edward love, we don't have time" She moaned out, I knew she was right, but I wanted to savour every part of her that I could.

"I need you" she moaned.

God knows how much I needed her.

I worked my way back up Bella's body kissing each bit of flesh before thrusting into her, we moaned out in unison at, at last being together, Bella's hands wove through my hair, causing my moans to become louder.

"God Edward" Bella moaned out causing my legs to shake slightly, what the hell this woman done to me was unreal.

Bella's hands moved to my back where she raked her nails up my spine, my whole body arched into Bella causing her body to tighten around me.

I attacked her lips because they looked so edible I couldn't resist.

A few minutes later we both finished and I frowned because fuck I wanted a whole night with Bella, I wanted us to make love for hours at a time, not some quickie in case we got caught like some teenage kids!

"I fucking hate this" I moaned, while kissing down her neck "I hate having to move from you now, when I just want to lay here all night making love to you"

"I know" Bella whispered "I don't want to ever leave" she gasped out as I kissed along her pelvic bone, causing Bella to shiver out of anticipation.

"We really must go Edward before anyone realises" I knew she was right, damn it I didn't want her to be, but she was, a quickie was all we had for now.

We both got up and ready and Bella went first into the dining hall, I followed five minutes later, just enough time to not look guilty.

Tanya and Jacob followed behind me, Jacob coughing, I wanted to ram my fist down his throat and tell him to fucking cough in someone else's ear, that shit was just annoying.

"Bella" Jacob called as though his life depended on seeing her....that bastard...._she is mine._

"Everything ok Edward?" Tanya called from behind me.

"Yeah everything is just Tanya" I couldn't bring myself to call her love, babe, anything along the lines of resembling I loved her, at this moment in time, she annoyed the hell out of me, risking everything for this dog, she could have been killed for god sake all for what? HIM.

* * *

The following morning I sat at my computer in the office scrolling through my contacts, which mother fucker could keep their mouths shut and not go straight to Caius asking for more money to get me done over!! Yeah hit men are double crossing bastards at times.

I eventually came to the perfect man Felix Armstrong, greatest hit man, brilliant reputation and would not fuck me over.

"Amanda" I called through to my secretary, she came through eyeing my up and down as always, I won't deny having a young girl worship the ground you walk on and fancying you like crazy did have its slight perks, she would do anything immediately for me....not sexual wise of course.

"Yes sir" she smiled at me.

"It's Edward and would you be so kind as to get Felix Armstrong on the line for me?"

"Of course Edward" she called and winked before turning.

She actually winked!! But her eyes were not chocolate brown and pulling me in, so I shook my head laughing and got back to business waiting for the call to be put through.

Ten minutes later "I have Mr Armstrong on the line for you" Amanda buzzed through.

"Felix"

"Edward Cullen"

"I need your help"

"May I presume this is business?" Felix asked.

"Yes" I replied with doubt in my voice.

"Then you best fly out to me, I'm in Paris for a week, get the next flight out"

"Done I'll call you when I land"

"See you soon Edward" Felix called then hung up.

I buzzed for Amanda to come through and again she stood there glaring at me, damn she was good.

"Can you get me the next flight out to Paris please?"

Amanda nodded then walked out my office.

* * *

Twenty four hours later and it was touchdown in Paris I called Felix immediately and arranged to meet at a local cafe, doubt was suddenly clouding my mind...._I can do this_ I repeated to myself over and over.

_This was for everyone._

Everyone who had ever been killed due to the society.

Everyone who had signed without realising the extent of the agreement.

Everyone who wanted out.

Everyone who had lost a family member because of Caius.

Every future person who was going to be fucked once they joined and could not get out.

This was for everyone – Caius was going down!! The doubt left my mind and I walked outside the airport and into a Taxi cab.

It's the right thing to do!

Felix was sitting reading a paper when I walked in, you could not miss him, he had more muscles than Mr universe I walked straight over, Felix stood up to shake my hand.

"Nice to see you Edward, please take a seat"

"Nice to see you to Felix....shame it is in unfortunate circumstances"

"So tell me, who's the target?"

"Caius Volturi"

"The ass has it coming" Felix laughed out.

"You know him?" I began to worry.

"I have been waiting for someone to call the hit, I briefly considered doing it for fun, but knew eventually I would make a shit load of money if I just waited" his grin was infectious.

"I will pay you anything you want, this is a life and death situation" well it was if Tanya and Jacob decided to meet one more time I am more than confident they would be killed.

"It always is with this arsehole, I fly back to the states next month, consider it done then"

I nodded out of shear excitement – but one month is a hell of a long time, I just hoped Jacob and Tanya could wait that long.

"Since I am more than happy to do this, three hundred thousand dollars" Felix called while looking up at me.

"I'll give you half a million Felix; it is more than worth that much"

"Deal" Felix called while raising out his hand to shake mine, without hesitation I grabbed his hand and shook it back.

Caius you royally fucked up not letting us leave!

"And free of charge, I will take out his body guards, there are quite loyal to him, so I have no doubt they will attempt to find his killer"

"Thank you" although I should have tried to stop him, I knew he was right, once this was over, I wanted a happy normal life with Bella, not to be looking over my shoulder on our wedding day, yes I do plan on eventually marrying her, it may seem quick, it may seem stupid, but I knew from the moment I saw her that she was the one, she's nothing like a girl I've ever seen before and never will again....she will be mine, we will be free and we will be together.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything twilight, i just own the story line - and its a dodgy one at that!!!

**Chapter 12**

**EPOV**

The next week was full of paranoia, did Caius know? Did anyone know? Fuck was this really such a good idea?

To make matters worse, Thursday evening Bella was chosen to pick the keys last and Jessica picked my car keys second, the stupid bitch tried to nibble me from head to toe I _accidentally _threw her off of me, no fucker had the right to do that other than Bella.

While Jacob was picked first by Victoria, I laughed to myself when she picked him _good luck mother fucker _was the kindest thought I had.

By the time I got out the room Bella had gone, which mortified me because I did not have the chance to tell her I had booked me and Tanya a holiday, I needed to guarantee Tanya and Jacob would not meet up, I couldn't run that risk with only a few weeks to go before Caius was taken care of.

She would think we had gone away as a happy couple.

She would think I had deserted her.

She would not understand why I had not told her.

_I only hoped she would understand – I love her._

On the final day of our holiday me and Tanya got into the discussion we had both been dreading for the last few months.

"I think we need to take a break" I blurted it out, because fuck I could not stop thinking about Bella and if she even tried to deny she was not craving Jacob I would pull her fucking Blond hair out and feed her to the sharks.

You got to love the Caribbean – shark invested waters.

"What about the wedding?" Tanya asked I fucking choked, yes choked, we had the bar staff running around me like fucking flies, was this woman seriously thinking we should get married.

After everyone had calmed down and I assured them I was not dying of a heart attack they all went back to their business while me and Tanya stared at each preparing to sort ours.

"It is going to be the highlight of the season"

"The fucking highlight of what?" I blurted out.

"People are depending on us" She acted as though she truly believed that.

"And do we not matter Tanya, do we not deserve a happy life?"

"We will be happy together Edward, as soon as we have a child, leave the society, we can resume our happy normal life, like we did before all of this stupid society rubbish" She called while putting her face in her hands.....I was in no mood to comfort her, fucking highlight.....what rubbish.

"Tanya, do you love me?"

"Of course I do Edward"

"And do you love Jacob?"

"Edward please, why are you asking this?"

"I think the answer is very fucking relevant that is why Tanya?"

"Maybe" she whispered, fucking whispered as if that made her statement any better.

"Do you love him? It's not a hard question Tanya"

"I feel something for him I will shamefully admit, but nothing like a feel for you" Ok now I knew she was lying.

"So you meeting Jacob outside the society was just merely coincidental" Tanya's face fell to the fucking floor and I would have had great pleasure in picking it up and throwing it across the beach....lying bitch.

"What are you talking about?" Like I said she was a lying bitch.

"Do not play me for a fool Tanya, I know why you were hurt that day, I know why you disappeared for hours at a time and I know fine well you have fallen for the over grown, smelly weasel of a dog"

"That's a little harsh Edward"

"Is that your fucking reply? Are you for real? No really Tanya, are you for fucking real?" I think adrenalin was pumping through my veins because I felt like a cat that was about to pounce at any given moment.

"YES OK" Tanya screamed causing everyone at the outdoor bar to turn and glare at us.

"Back to the room .....Now" I ordered her.

Five minutes later Tanya walked slowly behind me into our room looking guilty "It's ok Tanya, truly it is" I tried to reassure her.

"We have been over for quite some time" I tried to calm her "But lying to my face after all these years is just painful"

"And can I ask you about Bella?"

_FUCK_

"Of course, I will keep nothing from you" It was time to be honest.

"Do you find her attractive?"

"Yes"

"More than any other women in the society?"

"Yes"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes" and that right there is where Tanya turned a white complexion that made a vampire looked tanned.

"Have you met her Edward? Have you fucking met her outside the society?" Tanya screamed while running over and beating her fists off my chest – one rule for one and one for another, so it seems.

"No"

"How do you know you love her then?" Tanya asked while crying hysterically.

"I just do"

"You owe me more of an explanation Edward" _and of course I didn't deserve more I suppose!_

"I just knew when I seen her, the first time I touched her, the first time I kissed her, I knew, I just knew she was the one for me"

"HOW DARE YOU" Tanya screamed in my face, I grabbed her by the tops of her arms and pinned her against the wall before she did actually knock my chest to pieces.

"NO TANYA, how dare you? You meet him outside the Society, risking your own life, do you realise the pain you would have caused everyone had you been killed? Do you even care?"

"Of course I care" She mumbled

"About yourself! Do you not realise I wanted nothing more than to meet up with Bella, I am sorry if the truth hurts, truly I am, but I would not risk everything over those urges" Had I mentioned I knew where Bella lived and passed her house frequently in hopes I caught just a glimpse of her, I made it my new route home, Ok it took an extra half an hour to get home, but worth every fucking second each time I caught sight of her perfect face.

"Bastard" She called and spat in my face, it was a good job I was raised as a gentleman because I wanted nothing more than to throw her out the fucking door and never see her again.

"WE ARE OVER" I yelled "Well and fucking truly over"

"You cannot" She yelled

"Why the hell not?" I yelled again.

"The Society, we have to go as couples" She added sarcastically while trying to stop her whaling.

_The fucking penny dropped!!_

_Contracted as a couple_

_We had to go as a couple_

_We fucking had to go as a couple – we were OUT, fucking OUT of the club once and for all._

My face must have changed in some obscene way because Tanya looked freaked out by me.

"That's it Tanya, that is fucking it" I was almost bouncing.

"What?" She asked, shock written on her face.

"If we are not a couple, we are not contracted to the society"

Tanya stood there motionless for what felt like hours, I could see she had a million things going through her head, then eventually she started off with a small smile growing larger by the second.

"So if you and I are separated permanently, we are no longer contracted to go there every week? We are actually free if we are single?"

I just nodded with a fucking huge smile on my face.

"We should pack" Tanya called jumping from my grasp and running towards the wardrobes.

"Couldn't a-fucking-gree more Tanya, I'll call the airport, you pack the cases" the pair of us moved in speed lighting, Bella, oh god Bella could actually be mine, we could make love as and when WE wanted to, we were allowed to be together, allowed to be a couple, no more watching our backs, no more wondering who was keeping tabs on us, life at this very moment had never felt better.

Ten hours later and it was touchdown in the good old U.S of A

Jetlag had taken its toll so as soon as we walked into the house we fell into bed, both of us had passed the point of being able to keep our eyes open, but both so desperately wanting to see our other halves, sleep won over and we were out for the count in minutes.

"What time is it?" I called over, there was no reply, I felt the side of the bed and Tanya was gone, where the fuck had she gone?

NO

_NO_

_Please the fuck god no._

We needed to go see Caius first, I ran for my trousers frantically calling Tanya's mobile to tell her not to go see Jacob, if Caius seen them together before we had explained she would be killed, Jacob would be killed, fuck!

No answer.

I called none stop on no less than twenty occasions, still no answer, I called her office, her mother, her sister, every fucker in the phone book if the truth be known and no one had seen her.

Where the fuck did Bella work, I needed to contact her.

I wracked my brain trying to remember.....

Barclay and Co – thank god it shot in my brain.

I called Amanda for her to obtain the number, five minutes later she called back with it – My secretary was very efficient.

I dialled the number tapping my foot with impatience.

"Bella Swan please" I asked before the secretary could get a word in edgeways.

"Can I ask who is calling please?" she asked – NO

"Mr Cullen" I shot out, tapping a little harder and a little faster.

"Just a moment sir" I hated being put on hold.

"Hello" Bella's voice rang through the air with such perfection I couldn't speak for a brief moment.

"Bella it's Edward"

"Edward.....you shouldn't have called, what if they find out" My love sounded worried while I was just full of the joys of spring.

"Bella I cannot find Tanya, I think she may be with Jacob, can you contact him and make her come home immediately, it really is important.....It is important for us"

"Us?" She queried.

"Bella I know how to get all four of us out of the society, it makes so much sense now, but I need to see Caius before seeing you"

"I've worked it out Edward, I know how to get out to" Damn it, I wanted to be the hero in this story.

"What have you worked out?" I asked

"I was waiting for you to come back, Claire explained to me and Jacob what had happened and I knew you would not have left without saying goodbye on purpose" She knew me so well.

"We need to break up as couples, Caius told me" WTF, no really WTF

"Caius" I somehow managed to gasp out.

"Bella love, I really need to speak to Tanya, get her home, Jesus I hope it's not too late" I felt my forehead begin to sweat from worry, dear god please do not let them die.

"I will call him now, your number is on caller ID, I will call you back in a minute"

We both hung up and I was standing by the phone a good twenty minutes before it rang, I am sure it was smirking at me the entire twenty minutes, vicious little bastard the phone was.

"Bella"

"Edward"

"Did you get hold of them?" My foot began tapping again.

"Fuck Edward" Bella called out, crying hysterically.

"Bella, what? What the fuck is it?" I was having palpitations here.

"Ed......" and then the phone line went dead.

_MAJOR, MAJOR FUCK!!!_

**SORRY about the cliffhanger everyone, but it really was the best place i could stop it at......**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight (lucky her)**

Sorry about the delay everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter - let me know what you think.

**BPOV**

Ten days, ten fucking long days later I worked out what Caius was telling me, as a COUPLE you are contracted to the society, as a _Couple _how had I not realised what he was saying?

Why would Caius let me leave?

Why would he virtually tell me how to get out of the society?

_WHY?_

I called Edward's office immediately when I figured out how we could get out and be together, but they told me he was away and would not inform me when he would be back......the bitch on the line didn't like the sound of my voice I presume.

_Or maybe she liked Edward!_

So I went to the Society as usual on the Thursday evening to find Edward was not there.

I asked Claire in a subtle way where Tanya and Edward were and she explained they had gone on holiday for two weeks.

Relief and dread flashed through my at the same time.

The following week we put a holiday in from the society, since there was no way we were ever going back – Jacob was not aware of this yet – I figured putting a holiday in was a fine way to go till we left that shit hole of a place.

Then one afternoon at work the freakiest thing happened, Edward called looking for Tanya, mixed emotions flooded me, I was talking to Edward, he believed Tanya and Jacob where together and he told me he knew how to get out of the society.

After that had sunk it I realised what our problem could be _Tanya and Jacob together!! _FUCK.

After hanging up I called Jacobs mobile, at first it sounded like Jacob answered, so I said hello in the bitchest voice I could muster knowing fine well he would be with that bitch.

_I was half wrong._

I heard banging and regrettably (for Jacob) it was not the good sex banging.

I heard screaming, I heard choking, yelling and then some laughing.

I heard a shot, no, I hard two shots and then more laughing, then silence.

_Pure and utter silence._

"It's over" I heard a gentleman call and then I slammed the phone shut, adrenalin pumped through me calling Edward, but the moment I heard his voice, I broke down, like a child I stuttered, mumbled could not get my words out and then I passed out.

_Passed out – like I had been the one shot._

What could have been ten minutes or three hours I was being pulled up by Edward, his scent rushed through my senses causing every nerve ending in my body to stand on end.

"Bella, oh thank god Bella I thought something had happened to you"

_FUCK – Jacob and Tanya._

"Edward" I tried to call then the crying began; Edward's face was stricken with panic

"I called Jacob, I heard screaming, yelling and then.......shots"

Edward turned the strangest complexion of white, I had a feeling it mirrored my own complexion.

"Come on, we have to go" Edward called pulling me up and dragging me alongside him, the whole office stared at us as we ran passed, some ogling Edward like he was desert......they would pay for that look later.

Edward placed me into the passenger seat of his vanquish and we both sat there in silence, I could virtually hear my own heart beating, my breathing was uneven and my hands became clammy, I didn't ask where we going, I was not even sure I wanted to know.

We pulled up to Jacob's garage, I recall looking at Edward curiously, wondering how the hell he knew where Jacobs garage was, but seeing as I could barely move never mind speak, I kept my mouth shut.

Edward went running in and a few minutes later running back out and jumping in the car.

"He left with a blond" Was all Edward said, I looked into his emerald eyes and I could see they were glazed over, he was worried for Tanya, that much was for sure.

"She cannot be dead" He repeated over and over in only a whisper.

I couldn't bring myself to console him, my mind was not my own at the moment.

Edward started the car and we drove off again, fifty minutes later and we pulled up to the mansion, this was when reality kicked in.

"Edward NO, he could kill us if we say anything" _Like I said – nothing knocks you into reality more than thinking you could be killed yourself._

"Wait here" Edward called sternly and ran to the house, I couldn't stop him in time; I waited in the car for a few minutes, but became nervous and jumped out following him.

I knocked on the door and Claire answered with a strange look on her face.

"Where is Edward?" I asked

"He's in with Caius, why?" Claire asked as though it was an everyday occurrence we showed the fuck up here!

Could I really tell Claire what had happened?

Would she tell Caius what I had heard?

Would I be killed?

I decided to keep well and truly quiet about this one.

"I need to be in the office with them" Claire closed her eyes, bowed her head slightly and shook it very slightly side to side! WTF.

**EPOV**

"What the fuck have you done to them?" I yelled at Caius as I went barging through the door.

"How dare you" Caius yelled at me, like I gave a fuck, he was a dead man within the next seven days, serves the fucker right.

"Where is Tanya Caius, so help me god if you have so much as laid a finger on her, you will pay"

Caius laughed in his sarcastic tone causing my body to shake with anger.

"You couldn't touch me if your life depended on it" Like a fool I smirked, I hope Felix takes the fucker down today.

"I have not laid a finger on her pretty little head Edward, I have been behind this desk all day, go ask Claire if you doubt me"

"I do not doubt you have got someone else to do your dirty work Caius, but only you can call a hit"

Caius's eyes stared at me with such anger I could seen the vein visibly appear on his forehead.

"And by the way Caius, Me and Tanya are separated as of two days ago, I think you will find as of two days ago she is a free woman, may I presume that by signing the contract that only obligates us to attend as a couple, since we are single, you have no right to keep us here"

"Bella and Jacob?" Caius asked rather too quickly.

"I believe they have been finished for nearly a week" I lied, sue me!

Caius picked up his phone in speed lighting, which shocked me, his fingers were tapping off the table in what seemed like frustration, I stood there ready to rip his head off, but was unsure what to do.

I decided to see who he called.

"Where are you?" His sharp voice came out.

"And why are you heading there please?" I wanted to scream at him to tell me where they had said they were going.

"Confirm" He snapped.

Caius nodded his head, pouted his lips and his eyes then moved to look directly at mine.

"Thank you" He then called and placed the receiver down still looking directly at me.

"Well Edward, since you are officially no longer part of the society I wish you the best of luck in your future"

"Hold the fuck up Mr, where is Tanya, do not lie and tell me that was not your 'fixers' on the line"

"Fixers?" he asked while mocking me with his sarcastic laugh.

"Did you call a hit?" I snapped.

"Edward, I am more than sure Tanya is fine, she will be out painting her nails or something like that" The fucking tosser could not stop mocking me.

"Caius call your man up and ask where she is, they follow us every fucking were" My voice was sharp, loud and most definitely annoyed.

Caius rolled his eyes and shook his head picking his phone up again, he went to dial a number then stopped himself, put it down and looked me square in the eye as he stood up.

"Look Edward.....I am.....sorry" _He had killed Tanya _was my only thought.

I jumped around the table taking Caius's neck in my hand and banged his head off the wall.

"You fucking miserable piece of shit, I am going t fucking kill you" I yelled while banging his head harder and harder off the wall, after a few minutes my fist took over pounding into his nose with every ounce of strength I had.

I heard the door open and felt hands trying to drag me off of Caius, I would not let the fucker go that easy.

"Edward.....please" that snapped me out of my rage, Bella......Bella.....oh god Jacob.

With one final punch I released Caius and his body slumped to the floor, I turned to look at Bella, her face was in shock – I realised blood was covering me from head to toe but she jumped into my arms and held me tightly as though her whole life depended on it.

"We are out" I whispered in her ear, not wanting to remind myself of what the possible outcome could be.

"And Tanya and Jacob?" Bella called still holding her face into my chest.

I turned to look at Claire "could you find out?" I mouthed to her.

"I'll try" she replied and walked out the room, I noticed she didn't even try to help Caius, I know she loathed the man, but still, he was her husband!

"They are dead aren't they Edward?" Bella began crying hysterically.

"OMG they are really dead" I felt Bella's body flop and I grabbed tightly a hold of her pulling her over to the sofa in the office.

"I think so love" how could I possible lie to her?

"Oh god Edward, his family, our friends" Bella's body began shaking uncontrollably.

"I know Bella, I know" I called pulling her into me and placing my cheek on her hair.

Bella suddenly jumped out my arms and stood staring at me for what felt like hours "I have to go" she called and ran, I chased after Bella, but slipped due to the blood pouring down my jeans, banging my jaw right off the tiles floor in the reception area.

"FUCK" I yelled, because it fucking hurt like hell.

"Edward" I heard from behind me, then Claire was at my side – I was undecided if I wanted to see her or not.

"Shit Edward, or you ok" _Oh yeah because I look fucking fine....right?_

"Have you found out?" Was the only think I wanted from Claire.

"They won't tell me Edward" She whispered.

"Claire, you have come across this before, you must have an idea?" I was at begging point

"Well maybe wait to see if they come home Edward, this could all be a misunderstanding" Who was she trying to kid?

"But I suggest getting out of town for a while Edward, I doubt Caius will take kindly to be left half dead"

"Should I go finish the job" I called while sitting upright and holding my chin.....did I mention it hurt like fuck!

Claire chuckled slightly then whispered "I wish" causing us both to laugh.

"If Tanya is missing and I am out of town, it is going to look like I've killed her" I was shocked at how logically I was thinking.

_Tanya cannot be dead.....she just cannot._

"Why would you think he has called the hit? I thought you two were abroad" I went over the whole situation with Claire, explaining everything up until I had arrived here, including Bella's story her face changed considerably.

"I don't think the outcome of this will be to your liking Edward"

"You believe they have been killed"

"Come on, follow me, I know where they will be heading if they have killed them" Claire called, helping me up and walking me to my car.

"Follow me in my Ferrari" She smiled.....my vanquish was much better.

A few moments later, Claire came pulling out and we were speeding down the highway, I hoped this was not some trap I was letting myself into, but whether or not that was the case, I had to make sure Tanya was safe.

_Please god let Tanya be safe!_

_Two Shots_

Bella had heard two shots, Tanya and Jacob......two shots.

My hands began shaking on the steering wheel I felt the blood drain from my body as realisation suddenly took over.

_Tanya and Jacob where dead because of the secret society._

What had we done?

Why did we not settle for what we had?

Why the fuck did we listen to my friend?

My life was over

Bella's life was over.

"Fuck" I screamed while punching my fist off the roof of the car.

"Damn you all to hell" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I pulled into the hard shoulder and picked up my phone calling Felix.

"Felix" I called as soon as he answered

"Edward?" Felix questioned

"I will pay you a million dollars to get on the plane from where ever you are and take Caius out immediately"

"I'm on my way to Seattle as we speak, consider the job done within the next eight hours"

"Thank you" I called and hung up, Caius was taken care of, his Hench men would be killed shortly afterwards, there was no regret in wanting them dead now.

I noticed Claire had slowed down and I hurried to catch her up, she pulled into some dock which had a strange eerie feel to it, as though this bastard yard was mocking me today as well.

Claire come to a stop and I hurried out after her, she walked us around to some boats that were lined up, each one was more expensive than the next and then she stopped at a boat called "_The Delight"_

_It was a delight to know Caius was dead within eight hours _was the only thought I had.

Claire traced her fingers across the boat "Always the perfectionists" she laughed to herself – bitch.

"The boats cool Edward, it had not been used"

"And that means?" Because she was not telling me stuff quick enough.

"Once a hit is done, they come straight to the boat, you know to dump the bodies" she whispered so low I barely heard her.

"So it's possible they are still......alive?" I felt my body shake with excitement that there was at least a possibility

"Yes" Claire smiled up at me.

"What about the shots?" I asked.

"It could have been a TV, Radio, a set up, who knows Edward, for the first ever time Caius's men might have done something different, I am sorry I don't know, but I will definitely try to find out" Claire seemed sincere enough.

That's when my phone began to ring, I pulled it out my pocket and my expression changed immediately, my fingers crammed to hit the speak button frantically pulling the phone to my ear

"Tanya?".....................


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight.**

Please note this chapter is slightly horrific and upsetting, I realise this is not going to be to everyones liking and I am sorry for that, but this was the way the story was always going to go.

Out of the five fan-fics i have written this chapter was the hardest I have ever written, so please don't be too harsh in your comments!! please lol.

**Chapter 14**

**EPOV**

"Tanya?"

A male laugh came from the other end of the line.

"Where is she?" I shouted.

The phone line went dead.............

The blood rushed from my face.

Claire took in my expression and her mouthed dropped open.

"What did she say?" Claire asked.

"It wasn't her" I called while actually nearly falling to my knees.

After all the confusion and eagerness to find out what had happened to Tanya, I had almost forgotten about Bella.

"Bella" I called out hurrying to my car, what was she thinking? Where was she going?

"Wait Edward" Claire called, I turned around swiftly to see her running over to me.

"What about Tanya and Jacob?" dilemma upon dilemma that is what my life had suddenly resorted too.

"Bella is safe and will not come to any harm, while we are unsure about Tanya" the bitch had a fair point, I will give her that.

"Where can I go?"

Claire crossed her arms and stood staring into space, after a few long moments she suddenly spoke.

"You go find Bella, I will go see Caius......ok so he may not be able to speak too much, but I will get out of him what I can"

I nodded and exchanged numbers and headed off to find Bella.

**BPOV**

I ran out the mansion and along the long winded road trying to hail down a cab, I needed to get home and try to find any traces of Jacob, he could have gone home after being with Tanya, who knew, who cared, I was still living on hope.

The thought of Jacob not being in the world no more actually pained me.

I had grown too loath him, actually felt like killing him myself on several occasions, but the thought of him actually being dead left a numb feeling in my chest.

After the longest two hours of my life, I eventually went running through the door, the house was empty and quiet.

"Jacob" I called while running into each room of the house, I finally headed into the bedroom and noticed the cupboard doors open and all of Jacobs clothes had gone!

_Why the fuck where his clothes gone please?_

I ran to the telephone and called his mobile, it was going straight onto answer machine, I knew this would happen, but like I said before, I was living on hope.

I looked around the room, studying each bit of furniture to see if anything had been moved, would Caius's men actually come to the house and take his clothes trying to hide the fact they had killed him, would they really go to such great lengths to hide this? Did they believe for one second I would believe Jacob and Tanya would run away together?

_Of course they would!_

**CAIUS'S POV**

"Confirm" I asked.

"Yes"

That was all I needed to hear, I was....don't get me wrong I am not a complete heartless bastard, but I was annoyed.

Why didn't Edward tell me two days ago he and Tanya had split up, why had Bella not advised me last week that she and Jacob where no longer a couple, why the fuck did nobody tell me anything anymore?

FUCK IT

DAMN

MEGA FUCK Edward was standing staring at me waiting for my response, after I choked out my most fucking stupid reply to date me and Edward got into a heated discussion.

Then he asked me to call my Hench men, ok how I held my laugh in I will never know, Hench men, did he think we lived a hundred years ago or something?

And after making the dumb fuck mistake of apologising to Edward he launched for me, I didn't fight back, I didn't have the right to defend myself, he believed I had killed Tanya and for that, I would take the beating.

Had I actually killed Jacob and Tanya, well of course that is what he wanted to know, do I tell him the truth or do I lie out my ass in hopes he would keep me alive.

_I didn't deserve to live at this point._

Tanya, with her strawberry blond hair, how it radiated when she moved her hair side to side, how she oozed sex appeal more than any other woman known to man, she was Mrs Perfect and now, well now she is not.

I told my men they did not need permission, if they saw each other again, take them out that was my exact words, take them out.....take them fucking out.....why would I say that? Why would I fucking say something so stupid and for the first time in my dumb ass life not mean it.

_Die you bastard_

I could imagine Edward saying it over and over as his fist punched into my nose, I suddenly felt my body tumble to the floor, I had no strength to move, I had no energy left in my body.

I nodded in and out of unconsciousness to eventually be woken by Claire.

"Hey dumb ass" Claire called while prodding me with a pen "you still alive?"

"No" I moaned out in pain because fuck I really had just taken the best beating of my life.

"What the fuck did you do this time? Tell me now if Tanya and Jacob are dead" Her voice was actually quite threatening for the first time in our twenty one year relationship _BITCH_

"I thought you didn't like being involved in this side of work" I mocked the bitch because she was just so fucking annoying it was enjoyable to wind her up.

"Don't make me finish the job Edward started" Claire moaned out, I still never had or could get used to her whining.

"CAIUS" Claire called, she wanted an honest answer, did I tell her the truth, did I tell her the lie, each one slightly surreal, but memorable.

"CAIUS Last chance" I think she would have rammed the pen down my throat if I didn't answer.

"YES" I yelled out "YES they are both fucking dead ok, Yes they are as we speak being drove off a cliff" I took a deep painful breath.

" Do not tell Edward and Bella Claire, I mean it, let them think they have run off together, it's the best way, they will never get over this if they believe we killed them.....I killed them.....I fucked up, Claire things are going to change after this, I swear it will love"

The next second there was a foot in my face and I was out cold again.

I am not sure how many hours later it was when I was being pulled up by John he looked panicked as he carried me over to the sofa in my office.

"Are Tanya and Jacob taken care of?" I was hoping something went wrong....yeah bite me, not something I would normally think either.

"It has been sorted sir, it looks accidental"

I nodded and fuck it hurt a lot, each move I made hurt like hell, each twitch felt like a kick in the gut and each blink felt like my eyes were being poked out.

I deserved the pain.

I took the pain.

"We have to get you to hospital sir" John called, I would have nodded in agreement, but like I said, it was to agonising to do so.

John and Phil wrapped and arm around me and helped me up and walked me to the car.

I suddenly felt my left side go down and turned to see John had been shot in the head; Phil began panicking and quickly pulled us to the side of the car.

I looked over to see John with blood pouring from his head "FUCK" Phil called out, it was as if he could read my mind.

"Stay down sir" John called and went to lift up while pulling a gun from the back of his pants.

"NO" I yelled because this was obviously a professional and then he was down, with a bullet in the head and I had to face facts, I was a goner, I could barely walk, I had no chance of running to the house or get in the car without getting shot.

For some unknown reason I wasn't scared at facing death in the face, I didn't have that fight for survival instinct in me, I believed I deserved death, I was ready.

_I loved Claire._

Why the fuck did that thought come into my head?

I heard Claire screaming in the background I tried to yell to her to get inside, but she came running over to me, I was only thankful the hit man was not after Claire's blood as well.

"Claire" I mumbled out "Claire, there is one thing I want to say to you"

"Caius, save your energy, I've called the cops they are on their way" I knew the cops where no good in this situation, he would be moving closer as we speak.

"I love you Claire Bear" Claire's smiled at me and that smile brightened up my fucking day like the sun.

"I'm sorry I haven't given you the life I promised I would have"

"Caius, please, save your energy baby, everything will be ok and we can go back to kicking each other's asses" we both laughed, well Claire laughed I think mine sounded more like a choking sound.

I heard a noise coming from behind us and I knew it was time "wait let my wife go inside" I pleaded I couldn't have her witness this, whether the hit man took any notice was a different matter altogether.

"NO" Claire screamed "Please" she begged, she actually begged for my life, after everything I had ever done to her, she now is fighting for me.

I heard the steps come closer around the car and I looked up, a gun pointed to my head, Claire screaming and fucking Felix Armstrong standing there with a fucking grin on his face that would sink a god damn ship.

"Felix" I stuttered out – I was a dead man, he hated me, I called him a hit man, but I think he was doing this for himself; he wanted me dead for a while now.

"GO" Felix shouted to Claire, but she held on to me as though her life depended on it.

"Please god please" Claire begged.

"Sorry sugar pie, but this is one hit I will be accomplishing" Damn him.

"No" Claire called while pulling at me and covering my body with her own.

"I can go through you, it's no problem for me, but I presume you would prefer to live?" Felix asked her.

"Please love, please go inside" I begged her "I won't be able to stand this knowing you are killed as well"

Claire's tears were streaming down her face and for the first time in years, I truly noticed how beautiful she was, she was stunning and Tanya held nothing on her, NOTHING.

"Please baby, go inside and hide"

"I'm not going to kill her" Felix called and damn him how could I hate him for giving the woman I love a chance.

"Thank you" I whispered while kissing Claire on the hair it was the best I could do with my injuries.

"Last chance" Felix called.

"Go, please go" I pushed Claire off of me and she kissed me for the first time in years and fuck it felt like the first time we kissed, how I'd missed her.

"I love you" I called again to Claire, the second she moved I kept my eyes on her, following her until she reached the house.

"Close it" I called to Claire as she stood at the door begging with Felix to let me live.

"You're choice" Felix called to her while holding the gun at my forehead.

Closing my eyes thinking of only Claire the image of perfection, the bang went.....fuck.

**EPOV**

I searched for Bella everywhere, the only place I hadn't looked was her home, for some reason I didn't feel she would go there, but it was my last chance I had to go.

My phone rang _Felix _popped up.

"Jobs completed" Felix called, I grinned, Caius deserved it.

"His men"

"Dead"

"I'll transfer the money within the hour"

"The girl was an interference"

"Claire?" He had better not have hurt her.

"The Wife, yeah they had their moment together, I gave the fucker that at least, but I let her live, but if she causes any trouble for me, I will have to come back and sort her out" FUCK.

"I'll make sure she keeps quiet" I wasn't sure how, but I will sort it.

My mobile rang through again and Claire's name popped up.

"I have to go Felix, another call, I will call you soon" I promised and hung up.

"Claire" I called.

"OMG Edward, Caius is dead, he is fucking dead and John and Phil as well" I didn't care.

"Are you ok?" I wanted to honestly know.

"Yes" She called while crying uncontrollably down the phone.

Caius has done this too many families I reminded myself, he deserved this, how many people's lives had he destroyed?

"I'm sorry Claire" and I truly was, I had caused this, I had her husband killed, I made her feel this way, but on the other hand her husband had me looking for my ex finance who could at this very moment be dead because of him.

"Claire did he mention Tanya" and yes call me an ass hole whatever you want, but I needed to know.

"He said they were fine" she choked out, why did it sound like she was lying?

"Claire?" I questioned her.

"He said they were alive" Claire snapped at me.

She wouldn't lie for him surly? He was dead now; there is no reason to lie for him

Tanya and Jacob where alive somewhere, for that I was grateful.

Life could be good for the four of us.

_Life was just about to begi_n


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight - I just own this weird storyline lol.

Can i just note i am not really that happy with this chapter but it is heading to where i need the fan fic to go, if that makes sense?

Well let me know what you think. thanks.

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

The knock at the door startled me, I slowly crept over to try and peep through the hole then his voice sounded like an angels "Bella, please answer if your there" _Edward_

I had never opened a door as quick in my entire life and as soon as the door opened Edward ran for me picked me up and hugged me with every ounce of strength in his body.

"God Bella I've been so worried" He called out before crashing his lips off my own.

My hands wove through his hair pulling him closer to me, his scent, his taste; everything about him was too damned perfect.

"Edward" I whispered out, half hoping he would listen and half hoping he would just take me now.

"Yes babe" My heart sank as he called me that.

"Caius.....Jacob.....Tanya" Way the fuck to go Bella, ruin a perfectly good moment I thought as Edward pulled away from me and set me back on my feet.

"Caius is.....dead Bella"

"What?" I yelled a little too loudly but secretly relieved and a little devastated "How?"

"Claire called me to tell me, she never went into detail, but it is not off the beating I gave him" relief hit me hard, because I had just got Edward, there was no way what so ever I was about to let him go.

"She also got told from Caius that Tanya and Jacob are alive"

"He took all his clothes" I whispered out "Sorry I think I should have said **they** have taken his clothes"

"No Bella, Claire got the information from Caius, his men didn't touch Jacob or Tanya"

"And for what reason would you believe he would tell Claire the truth?" I was pissed he would believe it.

"He has no reason to lie to her Bella, if she says they are alive, then I believe her" He called sternly.

"I am more than confident Jacob would not just leave his garage, I am more than confident he would not come and take all his clothes and what really give it away that he had not taken the stuff himself is the photo's of his late mother were not taken, he would not have left them behind for nothing"

Edward's face turned that strange pale colour again, the one where I questioned if he had momentarily died.

Edward raked his hand through his hair, I could tell his mind was working over drive, but for that briefest moment, I wanted him more than anything, I wanted to forget about everything that had happened, I wanted his body close to mine, I wanted to feel safe even for just an hour to rid everything out of my mind before we got back into this nightmare of a conversation.

So that is what I decided to god damn do. _Think of yourself now and again _my mother would always say.

I pulled on Edward's top to bring him closer to me, I stood on my tip toes and very gently placed my lips on his, I "ahhhed" in the sensation, nothing quite felt better than this.

"I love you" I breathed out desperately.

"You will never know how much I love you" Edward called in my ear causing my whole body to shake.

"But I think I should head home to see If Tanya's clothes are there, I need to check the security cameras" I think I may have gripped him a little too hard as Edward jumped slightly.

"Please don't leave me yet" I begged "I need you" Because I am an absolute selfish bitch when it comes to Edward.

My hands shakingly began to unloosen the buttons on his shirt, Edwards's hands grabbed hold of mine to stop me, I closed my eyes and shook my head slightly, completed humiliated and embarrassed with myself.

My eyes deceived me and a single tear fell down my right cheek, Edward removed his hands from mine and brushed the tear away while placing his finger under my chin to tilt my head up.

A smile slowly appeared on his face causing me to smile too – he was infectious.

"Do you really think you can handle this right now? Emotionally I mean" Edward asked, I suddenly realised he didn't know that this is what I needed.

"Yes Edward, this is what I need" I pleaded with him.

Edward bent at the knees picked me up bridal style and asked me where the spare room was, I appreciated he did not want to sleep in the same bed me and Jacob had made love in.

I pointed him in the right direction and Edward threw me on the bed, my whole body felt like sparks were flying from me in all directions.

_I craved him._

Edward pulled my skirt down slowly kissing each particle of skin he passed, his cold soft lips felt like silk against me and I closed my eyes revelling in the sensation.

Keeping my eyes closed I continued to feel Edward as he pull my panties down and kiss up my legs and stopping at my navel where he slowly pulled my top up, kissing again each piece of skin he passed.

When I finally opened my eyes, both Edward and I were naked and he placed his knees between my legs and was hovering over me, his lips inches from mine and an adoring smile on his face.

"You are so beautiful" he called before closing the distance, his tongue tracing along my lips begging for entrance, I sighed in pleasure and tasted his tongue against mine, sucking lightly as he tried to pull out.

I raked my nails slowly down his back, feeling his body tremble above me felt so amazing and Edward kissed me so passionately I held back the need to cry, because fuck this is everything I had ever wanted and more.

Edward grazed his right finger tips down my ribs and I gasped with the sensation it caused me, his hands travelled further down until he found my clit where he slowly moved in circular motions, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck pulling his neck to my lips so I could slowly lick and kiss him.

After a few very quick moments I began pushing my hips up as I felt my orgasm about to come and as if he knew my body to a Tee Edward moved faster and kissed me harder, I tried to return the favour to Edward but he was having none of that.

"This is about you this afternoon love" _Love! _I nearly passed out with the tenderness of his words.

Slowly Edward entered me and his movements were slow and rough, exactly how I loved it with him.

Far too quickly Edward's thrust became more urgent causing my body to react the same and we both finished – I wanted this to last all evening, while in fact the need for each other meant we both finished within a few minutes.

Edward lay on his back next to me and pulled me so my head was lying on his chest.

"This feels so perfect" Edward whispered, I was not sure he wanted me to hear or whether he just thought allowed so I lay there breathing in his scent.

We lay silently for thirty minutes before Edward squeezed my arm and laughed slightly.

"Where you falling asleep babe?"

"No" I laughed back, I hadn't realised that I may well have, I had never felt so relaxed in so long, I felt like a new me for the briefest of moments.

Licking Edward's chest while moving to lie on top of him, Edward's face turned a little more serious.

"Bella I really need to go check out the security camera's, would you like to come with me?" I nodded and went to jump out of bed but Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back on top of him.

"I want your damn fine lips babe before you go anywhere" he called and before I could say a word my lips were brushing off Edwards.

I loved him so much, it just didn't seem possible.

**EPOV**

Making love to Bella was always the best feeling in the world, and as much as I believed that I should have went home straight away seeing Bella standing there crying made me feel like I had just stuck a knife in her heart and killed her soul.

Once Bella told me she needed this time together, I couldn't refuse, shit I doubted I could refuse her anything for the rest of our lives.

I held Bella's hand in the car all the way back to mine placing our entwined hands on her knee, Bella held tightly onto my hand and as we pulled up to my......well extremely extended mansion I could feel her hand holding tighter and I quickly glanced over to notice her eyes were widened in surprise.

"So I knew you were rich, but not this......well this rich" Bella called out in shock.

"It's nothing" I replied, because it felt that way now

"Millions?" Bella asked causing me to laugh slightly.

"Let's just leave it at money is no object love, anyway come on" I called while parking the car up "let's go check Tanya's wardrobe"

A two minute walk took us twenty minutes, Bella just stopped and stared at every room in the house we had to walk through, and up until the bedroom there was only three, the mansion itself held forty rooms, I figured it was best not to show her anymore, we'd be here until next week.

"I don't feel right going into Tanya's bedroom" Bella called.

"It's mine to" I reminded her, Bella shot her head up to me with a slight smirk on her face, you know that look that tells you _whatever! The bedroom is all ways the woman's so don't think your fooling anyone – _Yeah that was the look she was giving me.

She was needless to say right; I always ended up in one of the many spare rooms when we had a tiff.

"All her clothes are here" I called while opening the walk in wardrobe that was the size of a bedroom.

Bella walked in and gasped at the sight before her, I mean I am not one for wardrobes and shoes but I had to say Tanya had this wardrobe like a fucking design studio it was magnificent.

"She would not leave all this behind" Bella called out.

"She has more than enough money to start over Bella maybe she wanted to start a fresh" I tried to reassure her, I did not believe Tanya would leave all her clothes and shoes, but with all the money Tanya had, starting again was not a problem at all.

"How the other half live" Bella whispered while shaking her head.

"What is that meant to mean?" I asked shocked at her words.

"There is so many families with nothing and the price of everything in this wardrobe could feed and entire country for a year" Bella moaned.

"Tanya and I in fact donate a lot of money each month Bella, don't doubt Tanya as well as I worked damned fucking hard to get what we have achieved today, we deserve to have perks in our life and like I say we donate hundreds of thousands a year to worthwhile causes"

"I'm sorry I did not mean to offend you Edward" Bella called while putting her head down, I noticed she blushed slightly, I may have just over reacted slightly.

"No Bella its fine, I just over reacted.....we really have worked hard for what we have though" I didn't want that part completely dismissed!!!

"Come on" I called while taking Bella's hand "Let's check the tapes" I knew since the clothes had not been touched that there is no way the video would show anything, but it is always possible Tanya could have called back for something, anything......she had to have.

Bella remained quiet and moved faster this time while I took us into one of the libraries to check over the tapes.

"So many books" Bella called in awe.

"Yes and this is not the main library I joked "Do you read much?" I asked.

"I love reading, I love the feeling of being lost in someone else's life, trying to understand how they feel, even if it is fiction, there is no better feeling" I could personally think of a few but decided to keep quiet.

"Take whatever you want" I called to her while fast forwarding the tapes

I went through the tapes at least ten times, they showed nothing, for which I was completely and utterly devastated.

"I think we should go see Claire" I called out.

"Don't you think the Police will be there and I hardly believe she would want to see us while her husband has just died"

I did not want to mention he was murdered, along with his two guards who thought they were something special.

_Murdering scum all three of them._

I nodded my head and pulled out my phone texting Felix to tell him the funds had been transferred with the million bonus and then called Claire, she answered immediately.

"Who would do this?" Claire answered to me straight away.

"I am more than sure there are quite a few people who held a grudge with Caius" At this point considering she lied to me, I couldn't quite give a flying fuck what I said to her.

"Claire you lied to me, don't tell me Caius did not kill Jacob and Tanya"

"Edward that is what he told me, he did not want them dead, god they have not even been missing a day yet, Tanya could walk in the house any minute now"

"He may not have wanted them dead" I highly doubted that "But he called the hit and they are"

"Edward they are alive somewhere he promised me"

"Can you honestly tell me you trusted in what he told you?" I was seething.

"Edward what he told me was the honest truth, and I am now telling you as my husband is being hauled away in a body bag, that he did not kill Jacob and Tanya"

"You lying son of a bitch Claire Volturi" I slammed the phone down and called the police, unfortunately until they were missing for 24hrs there is fuck all that useless police department would do.

"Now what?" Bella asked while sitting there chewing her nails and tapping her feet, nerves were evident and I just hoped Claire was telling me the truth.

I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head, what the fuck do I do now?

For the rest of the evening after dropping Bella off home I continued calling Tanya's mobile, but it was constantly going onto the answer machine, I slammed the phone off the floor and went driving around the city, knowing it was no good, why would they go missing and just stay local?

I went to every bar that I knew Tanya liked, I called in every restaurant every motel, fuck I turned Seattle upside down.

_Nothing_

After getting home around 10pm I called Mrs Denali and explained how Tanya had gone out before I had woke up and has not been seen since, she became hysterical; she like myself knew this was not Tanya's nature.

If she was running off to start a life with Jacob, she would have at least contacted her mother.

The following day the police came around and opened a missing persons report.

Me and Bella stayed away from each other for the next week, calling each other frequently but refraining from meeting each other till we found out what had happened.

On the tenth day the dreaded news arrived while Mr and Mrs Denali were sitting in our house, as I took the call "_Their bodies have been found, there was an accident, it looks like they were going too fast and unfortunately Mr Cullen the car skidded over the side of the cliff"_

I looked over to Mrs Denali and what I can only presume was the mortified look on my face she collapsed.

"Oh god no" She screamed out "Not my baby"

_What the fuck did I do?_

_What the fuck did Tanya and Jacob do?_

_Where they being chased and that is how they skidded and crashed?_

There was too many questions going around in my head I couldn't quite take in what I had been told.

Tanya is dead.

_Tanya is dead._

"She cannot be" I called out.

"She would not be so foolish, she just wouldn't" I began talking incoherently.

"Tanya would have knew surly she would have, is that really her down there? I cannot believe it is"

"Edward what are you talking about" Mr Denali asked

"I just don't believe it is her body, I don't believe she would have been so irresponsible"

_Had they planted the bodies? But where would they get two bodies from?_

"I need to get out of here" I called while picking up my car keys and heading to where the police had told me they had found their bodies.

As I arrived all the air crew and ambulances were there pulling the car up and then I seen the black bags.

"I need to see" I called while hurrying over to the body bags

"No" The paramedic called "It is not something you want to see, trust me"

"Trust me" I snapped "It really is something I NEED to see"

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight.

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

Walking around the back of the car I was physically sick all over "told you so" the paramedic called sarcastically, I throw him the finger while walking around to the driver's side of my car and jumping in.

_Dead bodies were not the best thing to see and burnt ones are even worse._

I put my foot down and sped away, I just kept driving, I eventually came to a stop realising I did not have a clue where I was and pulled up to the next garage.

I sat there in silence for ten minutes before banging my head off the steering wheel and then I felt the tears fall down my cheeks like a river, they were not going to stop any time soon.

_She's dead._

The blond locks were still visible on the body, as well as Tanya's necklace, I couldn't quite grasp the fact she was gone.

How do I tell Bella that they really are dead?

_Bella_

I quickly turned the car around and sped off trying to find signs that told me where the fuck I was eventually finding one I managed to get to Bella's within the hour.

I walked up to her house shaking slightly, Bella came running out and stopped an inch from my face noticing my red blotchy eyes and the tears that would just not fucking stop.

"The police called me" Bella started.

"I went to check the bodies Bella"

"Oh" was all she said......oh?

"It was definitely Tanya" I whispered out.

"Come inside" Bella called, while taking my hand and pulling me alongside her.

Bella walked us over the sofa and we both sat down, quiet and in shock.

"You do realise Bella, Jacob and Tanya are dead?" She seemed to be suppressing this.

"I came to grips with that all week Edward, I know he is dead and I am ashamed to admit that I am slightly relieved" she looked up at me slightly.

"Don't get me wrong Edward, I am also utterly horrified as well, but not as much as I think I should be"

"Bella" I called while shooting my head back to get a better look at her "what is wrong with you?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders and put her head down in what I would like to assume was shame.

"I have lived through seven months of hell Edward because of him, I think that entitles me to some anger towards him, I think I have the right to be fucking pissed at what he put me through, so don't you sit there and judge me Edward Cullen, don't you fucking dare"

I disturbingly grabbed her by the arms and pulled her lips to mine, pulling back immediately.

"Edward?" Bella whispered, wondering what the hell I was doing, her face looked shocked that I kissed her so intensely then pulling away abruptly, while being utterly pissed off with her.

"I love you more than you will ever know Bella, truly I do, but I have to go" I sat up straight away and bolted for the door.

Bella called out after me, I was in the car and sped away in seconds.

I stopped around the corner banging my head hard against the steering wheel again, what the fuck was I doing, was I going to ruin everything in my life, was I really just going to run away from Bella like this......like hell I was.

I turned the car around and ran back up to the house in seconds, I flung open the door to see Bella sitting there crying hysterically.....because of me.

"Bella" I called running over and pulling her into my arms and holding her as close to me as humanly possible "I am so sorry love, really I am"

Bella could not compose herself and I just remained quiet as she sobbed into my shirt.

"We cannot be together can we?" Bella asked, shocking the fuck out of me.

"Why not?" I questioned because like hell was she getting rid of me now.

"After all of this has gone on, what will people think? What will they say?"

"I don't give a fuck what people say or think Bella, I was yours the minute you walked into Caius's that first evening, the first time we made love was the night me and Tanya were over and the first time I told you I loved you, was the time I didn't give a fuck what anyone in the world other that you thought or said"

"Really?" Bella whispered while lifting her face to see the truth in my eyes and the smile on my face.

"Really" I replied while bending my neck slightly and kissing her.

"So what now?" Bella asked.

"I think it would be wise to continue as we have for the next few months love, for respect for the families" Bella nodded in understanding.

"I have....no, no.....I need to see you still though" I didn't want to just talk to each other; the fact was I still needed her like air.

"Good" she whispered, her breath was becoming raggered and I saw Bella breathe in my scent, which made me chuckle slightly.

"You are nothing short of amazing Bella Swan"

"And you Mr Cullen are nothing short of perfection"

"Well I am glad you think that, because I am your piece of perfection, there is no getting rid of me now" I warned her.

Bella's eyes began to glaze over again and then I remembered about Tanya and that fucking stake in the heart pain came back.

"I have to go see Tanya's parents" I quickly called, they were not aware we have lived sort of separately for the last few months, the truth of it was, we never made love, we barely really spoke other than around people, we cared for one another, that is the truth and yes on some level we loved each other, but we were not in love and we were not really a couple, her heart was Jacobs and mine was Bella's and if the truth be told, if there was someone in the world I think Tanya would have wanted to die with, I believe right now at this very moment, she would have been happy she got to go with the one she loved, none other than dick head himself –god rest his soul – Mr Jacob Black.

"I understand" Bella called while breathing heavily into my neck – damn it felt good "I won't say I like the idea, but I understand"

"You cannot be serious Bella?" was she seriously wanting to make love at this moment in time after we had just found out that Jacob and Tanya had died.

"I told you before I have come to terms all week that he has died, I have grieved for him, for his families loss and then I have learned to get mad at what he had done to me, I suppress upsetting things quite easily Edward, truly I do, it's part of who I am, I am sorry if you don't like or understand that"

_Fuck that for a malarkey, I will understand all year long if it means she is mine._

I just nodded with a slight smile and stood up "I really must go" I called while bending down and kissing her forehead "I will come back around tonight" I promised and headed to the car.

Pulling up to the house I could see Tanya's parents were still there, I still called them Mr and Mrs because it was how I was raised, until I was married to Tanya, that would never change.

"Edward" Mr Denali called "What has happened?"

I sat with them and explained what I had witnessed, Mrs Denali as expected turned hysterical, I could only offer my condolences and hugs and anything else she needed from me, I tried to come to terms that it was not my fault, but in a way, it was.

Had I not realised how to get out the society she would still be alive.

_**But would she have met up with Jacob as soon as we returned from holiday?**_

Had I just explained to her that she could not see him until we spoke to Caius, she would still be alive?

_**Tanya should have known this automatically and not relied upon me to tell her this.**_

I loved my more sympathetic side who talked sense.

I should have told her about Felix and that she needed to stay away from Jacob until then.

I had no comeback for that, I should have told her and she would have stayed clear of Jacob, she would be alive and that is what made me realise she was dead because of me.

_**NO, NO, NO, you did not force her to secretly meet with Jacob, she got herself into this mess, no one loves anyone as much as I love Bella and we refrained from meeting up, because we didn't want the other hurt. **_Sensible side came back.

This was Jacobs and Tanya's fault, they had been warned prior, even had a beating, Tanya should have known that this was a possibility before speaking to Caius; I was not taking the blame on this one.

I would not let this ruin mine and Bella's future together.

I loved her too much for this to be ruined.

We were a team and we would be together.

After Mr and Mrs Denali left I decided it was time to go pay Claire a visit.

She opened the door slowly after I knocked for ten minutes, she looked haggard....sorry she did ok.

"Can I come in?" I asked harshly, she nodded her head and walked into the living room where I followed contently.

"Would you like coffee?" she was trying to play it slow.

"Let's cut to the chase Claire, you lied to me, you lied for him"

"He was my husband Edward show some respect"

"You loathed the fucking ground he walked upon; you would have happily sent him to hell for just looking in your direction, and you fucking lied because Jacob and Tanya have been found dead today"

Claire's face turned a sickly colour white. _Bingo, I had he, she knew they had been killed._

"He asked me not to tell you" She cried out.

"Oh ok, that's fine then" I called sarcastically and then jumped out my seat "Ten fucking days, I have been through ten days of thinking she was ok living happily somewhere to have my world fall apart today, why didn't you just tell me?" I was at boiling point.

"HE ASKED ME NOT TO.....O FUCKING KAY"

"He is one lucky son of a bitch, because I would have skinned the fucker alive right now if he was still alive"

Claire shot up out of her chair and started screaming at me.

I decided to not listen to a word of it and blocked her out, Caius was fucking right, she was a nagging bitch who just went on and on.

"You done?" I asked when the room went quiet

"I haven't started you arrogant bastard" _Ouch!_

"I just wanted you to admit it was Caius who killed her and now I feel relieved he got his rightful punishment" I called and stormed off, I felt Claire throw something that hit off my back and just kept walking, fuck Caius was actually a good guy for putting up with that for so long.

"Look after yourself Claire" I called while turning around at the door, it was the last time I ever saw her face.

The next few days were unbearable waiting for the post-mortems to come through, I was still secretly hoping from dental records that it was not Tanya; somewhere deep in the back of my mind I didn't want to give up hope.

But when the dental records came back it confirmed that it was in fact Tanya, everyone was in deep shock that was except Bella, does she really suppress things that well?

Did she know something I didn't?

The following few days went even worse arranging funeral arrangements of course Mrs Denali was not up for doing it, she could barely make it out of bed each day, needless to say, I couldn't bear to look her in the eyes.

_GUILT_

Alice and Emmett were at mine constantly, Emmett trying to joke about and cheer me up, Alice.....well Alice just liked being a royal pain in the ass, but I still loved her deeply, she was a unique sister.

It was not until a week after the funeral that things started to get oddly stranger than normal.

I would receive calls and as soon as I answered they would hang up.

I started to get blank letters with nothing wrote on.

I received a bouquet of flowers with _my sincerest apologies _written on, I called the florist to ask who placed the order but I was told it was confidential and she would not help me any further.

I had not seen Bella in over a week and tonight was the first night we were going to see each other, I had mixed feelings, mainly I was feeling ecstatic and was virtually jumping from being on a high, but there was a nagging feeling in my chest telling me I was an asshole for doing this.

I told the asshole side to fuck off, Bella was mine to keep.

I ran up the steps to Bella's house making sure no one was around to witness me going inside, I ran in the house as Bella told me to and she was sitting there with a huge smile on her face.

"Mr Cullen" Bella laughed out to me.

"Well, well Miss Swan, what do we have here?" I called while walking over to the sofa and grabbing hold of the dressing gown she had on.

"It is a little cold in here Edward" Bella called while winking at me.

"Mmmmm" I started "Nothing better than body heat to warm you up" I winked back at her.

"Indeed" Bella giggled slightly.

Bella slowly stood up and slowly opened her dressing gown showing me the red underwear she had on, she slowly slipped the dressing gown over her shoulders, rendering me speechless, fuck she looked amazing.

"Make love to me Edward" Bella whispered out "please" that woke me up more than it should have, because if I had just heard right, Bella had just pleaded with me to make love to her as though I was not craving her body more than the air that I breathe.

Bella's hands moved to my chest where her dainty fingers began fumbling with the buttons on my shirt, I grabbed Bella under her arms and yanked her body up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around my waist, I all but ran to the spare bedroom where I sat on the end of the bed and Bella sat straddling me still undoing the buttons on my shirt.

With a strange bit of positioning ourselves to get naked I pulled Bella back onto my lap and Bella wrapped her arms tightly around my back and we stared into each other's eyes.

"All night" Bella whispered causing us both to smile.

Bella tilted her pelvis positioning herself over my most definite erect penis and slid down on me, her need was as urgent as my own to make love.

Bells started off slow gradually thrusting faster and gripping my shoulders tighter and her breathing was becoming erratic, I pulled Bella in closer and kissed her, kissed her hard, fast and with as much passion as I could.

I traced my tongue along Bella's bottom lip and she slightly parted her lips for me, I could taste the mint as soon as she parted her lips.

I quickly stood up and banged Bella's back off the wall were she moaned with the sensation of my thrusts becoming rougher.

I grabbed Bella's left leg with my right arm and raised it slightly giving me better leverage "oh god" Bella called out, I started kissing up her neck and stopping at her ear lobe while gently sucking and teasing with my tongue.

"I love you" I breathed out into her ear; those words set Bella's orgasm off as I felt her walls contract around me setting my own release off.

"Fuck" I moaned out, because nothing felt better than being in Bella and finishing.

Bella started laughing while hitting the back of her head off the wall "amazing" she giggled out.

I spun Bella around and lay her flat on the bed while kissing up her stomach across her chest and nipples and up her valley stopping at the base of her neck.

"Bella" I called out

"Mmmm" was the most amazing reply, sending shivers through my body.

"Has anything unusual happened to you over the last week?" I realise now was not the most appropriate time to bring this up, but it just popped into my head.

Bella started to shuffle up the bed slightly trying to sit up; I raised my body slightly giving her space to move.

"Why do you ask?" Bella's voice sounded off guard.

"It's just a few strange things has happened, I've been getting calls and then they have been hanging up when I have answered, Letters with nothing wrote on them I even got a bunch of flowers" that is when I noticed the shock on Bella's face.

"You have haven't you?" I shot out.

"I didn't want to say anything......I didn't know what to think" Bella shook her head slightly side to side while closing her eyes.

"My letter had writing on it Edward" I shot back so she was looking me directly in the eyes "I received it today" she began.

"Tell me" I demanded.

"It only had two words on it Edward" I was beginning to lose patience I widened my eyes to let her know this.

Bella jumped out of bed and disappeared for no longer than a minute she lay the letter down on my lap and I quickly opened it

It simply read:

_BE PREPARED__._


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight.**

Sorry about the delay on the chapters being posted recently. Hope everyone had a lovely xmas and a great new year.

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

Waking up next to Edward was everything I had dreamed of and more.

I lay on my right side and Edward was spooned into me with his arms holding me protectively.

I sat at work distracted from all the goings on just reliving that moment of waking up, for over seven months I had dreamed of that moment.

Then it was as if my world had come crumbling down when I thought of the letter _BE PREPARED _what the hell does it mean?

Edward's had two thoughts, someone knew about us and was warning us or he thought it was Claire wanting pay back of some sort, I don't know what he meant by that, other than Edward virtually killing Caius himself that fateful day, but I was not convinced on either of his ideas.

"Would you like a cup of tea or Coffee Miss Swan" my new assistant Teresa called.

"No thank you" I called hoping she would make a quick exit – _I was not that lucky._

"Is there something I can help you with Teresa?"

"Well I was wanting to ask you one questions Miss Swan"

"Go ahead" I nodded to her to take a seat.

"Well please don't think me to be disrespectful but was it your fiancé that was found dead nearly a month ago?"

My eyes burnt into hers like a cigar to paper.

"Why do you ask?" I bit.

"Well my brother Peter said he was a friend of his"

"How so?"

"He said some society, he didn't say much else, but he was just wondering a few things" _I bet he was _

"Which was?" For the love of god, a chimp could have got the conversation going quicker than this fool, who the hell hired her?

"Why was Jacob with Tanya Denali?"

"I think you should ask Peter to pay me a visit Teresa, I will quite happily discuss the matter with him" I spat out.

"He was asking that I arrange an appointment with you, I know it's month end and you are busy with the financial accounts, so I didn't want to ask just yet"

It suddenly dawned on me that Peter was rich, I mean extremely rich, so why was his sister my assistant?

"Just check my diary, fit him in as soon as possible" I was to intrigued as to why Peter after over a month of Jacob and Tanya being killed suddenly wanted to discuss this with me, I suddenly felt worried, was this the problem? Was peter trying to prepare us for some downfall that was about to occur?

"On the other hand Teresa, is Peter available to speak today?" Teresa chuckled to herself slightly, making me want to wipe the floor with her face.

"He is his own boss, he can be available whenever he wants to be" she called sarcastically.

"Make an appointment for this afternoon" I snapped, Teresa was about to walk out the door when she went to turn around and ask me another question, I really didn't want to talk to her much longer so I interrupted impolitely "If my memory serves me correct Teresa your deadline for preparing the management accounts is in oh...." I looked at my watch "one hour, I suggest you make a move"

"Yes, of course" Teresa stuttered, making me feel temporarily proud of myself for putting her in her place, which in fact was.....well I don't have a clue in all honesty.

At eleven Teresa came in handing me my reports "Peter asked if 12.30 would be ok, at Harleys?"

"Excellent" I smiled up at her after all I had calmed down considerably.

The next hour seemed to fly over; you know that feeling when you are dreading a time coming which makes it torturously fast, damn time was having my life.

I set off on foot to Harleys and arrived just after half past, walking in I recognised Peter immediately, still as good looking as ever, still as up his own ass as ever, but none the less, it was nice to see him.

"Bella" Peter called, standing from his seat to greet me, he was a gentleman so it seems.

"Peter, it is so nice to see you" we both took a seat and the waiter went to get us a bottle of wine.

After the waiter had poured our wine and taken our orders Peter jumped straight in on the questions

"Why was Tanya and Jacob together in the car and is it true you and Edward Cullen are now a couple and it is true....."

"Peter, take a breath" I interrupted, for god sake I felt like a criminal.

"I am still not sure what Jacob and Tanya were doing together in the car and to be honest, I really don't think I want to know" I lied

"And as far as myself and Edward Cullen are concerned, I don't see what business that is of anyone else" I snapped.

"Bella, you do realise questions have been asked, Caius being killed, Jacob and Tanya found dead together, can you not the see some sort of problem here?"

"Peter we were all leaving the society, Caius had just been informed that day by Edward that neither of us were in couples, therefore the contract was null and void" I was suddenly worried if I had given too much away.

"Then do you suppose I am to presume that Caius being killed on that day was merely coincidental....what I mean is, did he accept the four of you leaving?"

"Quite frankly Peter I don't care what you suppose or presume, because I know it was a coincidence and I have nothing to hide.....where have these questions suddenly appeared from?"

"I've heard rumours.........Bella there is to be a report handed to the police asking why you and Edward are now a couple after both your partners have been found dead.....together none the less" _FUCK, FUCK, can we just be given a break here please?_

"Does that person I wonder know of the society?" Peter shuffled his shoulders not replying.

"Claire?" I asked; could she be holding some grudge on Edward for beating Caius up that day, I knocked the thoughts from my head; she hated Caius, surly she would be congratulating herself on a lucky escape from him.

Whoever killed him she owed a thank you too.

"I'm not sure who Bella, I just know that whomever is about to report this to the police wants the matter looking into and is advising they don't believe it to be as '_accidental_' as it seems"

At that precise moment the waiter came over and placed our food down, letting me process everything Peter had just told me. After the waiter left I started on the questioning.

"Will people believe that me and Edward had something to do with Jacob and Tanya's killings if we were a couple?" Naivety, what can I say?

"I believe so Bella, I don't believe for one second that you have anything to do with their deaths, but to people on the outside it would seem more than a coincidence, I believe you more so now that Caius was letting use leave the society, I mean, if you were all going to be free to leave, why would you consider killing them?"

"Exactly" I snapped.

We proceeded to eat our food in silence; I just kept thinking how this year had been one of the best and worst of my entire life.

Best - for meeting, falling in love and being in a relationship with Edward Cullen.

Nightmare – Being forced into a society and having to sleep with people, Jacob being killed, could it really get any worse? If it could I was heading to the nearest gun shop to end it all now.

"My sister is a P.I. Bella"

"Teresa?" I shot out.

"I am sorry, I really must apologise but I have had her keep an eye on you, getting evidence as such, us society members stick together, it was always what the society was about, if Caius was here, he would have cleared this whole mess up before it could have come out"

Peter stopped talking due to the utter shock on my face.

"Caius would have protected us?"

"Bella you may have been there against your wishes, but Caius would never allow any member to come to any harm by others, he would kill anyone who tried to hurt any of us"

"Really?" _I knew he meant literally to!_

"Did you read the contract? Rule number 5, Secret Society Members ALWAYS come first, he would protect any of us from anything"

I had a new found appreciation for Caius, would he have made this go away? Could he have stopped any reports before they even arose?

"So what has Teresa reported to you?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, she has noted Edward come and go from yours, no phone calls to your office"

"So she isn't an assistant accountant?" I asked.

"No" Peter laughed out.

"Strange! She really is good at her job" I noted.

"She is good at everything she does, trust me, she does her research"

"How can she stand working 9 to 5 when she is used to be out and about" I laughed.

"She doesn't stop work till after midnight Bella, she is a professional, she will gather enough evidence to prove that you are hiding nothing, she is also working on evidence why they were together, she knows that Tanya went home after arriving back off her holiday, she knows she went to see Jacob at his garage as soon as he arrived and they went away together"

"Does she know all of his clothes were taken from my house while I was at work?"

"Hmmmm no, but they were not found in the car" Peter called and looking as puzzled as me.

"Really?" I asked again, because that is not something that either the police or myself had ever mentioned, Teresa really was good at her job.

"No I've seen the reports Bella, Teresa obtained a copy – don't ask how " _I really did not intend to!_

"And there is only the usual car stuff reported as being in there, this gets more puzzling, I need to speak to Teresa,"

"After 5 if you don't mind" I joked "she is really busy" I laughed while finishing off my meal "speaking of which so am I Peter I really must be going"

"Would it be ok to call you tomorrow sometime to discuss things further?"

"That would be excellent actually, I need to be kept informed," I said firmly.

Heading off I called Edward and relayed everything that had just been said, Edward was in a state of shock that was for sure "I'll be at yours at 7 Bella" Edward called before hanging up.

**EPOV**

After hanging up a little too abruptly _I'll make it up to Bella later tonight _I stood up and headed out the office "I won't be back" I informed my secretary before heading to Claire's.

An hour's ride felt like three, my car seemed like it would not go quick enough and then I pulled up to the house, Claire was just stepping out of her car as I approached, I quickly jumped out the car and charged for her.

"Claire" I shouted, she stood there like a stone statue

"Why are you doing this to Bella?"

"What?" Claire called; her acting was rather brilliant actually.

"Why are you putting a report into the police, I know it's you so don't bother lying to my face"

"Edward I really do not know what you are talking about" She snapped back _BITCH_

"I have been made aware that someone is contacting the police regarding Jacob and Tanya's death and informing them also that me and Bella are now a couple, are you trying to get us locked up, you know fine well me and Bella did not kill them , you know fine well it was Caius!" I stormed.

"Why would I do that? Why would I get the police involved when it will only lead back to the society, I don't want the police involved in our personal affairs, Edward trust me there is someone out there who has learned of this and they are gunning for you, do you have many enemies?"

"No" I snapped, because hell I really don't think I do.

"Edward look" Claire called while moving around her car "I will look into this and trust me I know how Caius dealt with things, I will deal with them in the same manner, I will stop whoever is doing this" Claire walked up to my face as she said her final parting words "Believe me"

And strangely enough I did.

I walked back to the car heading home; I needed to clear my head.

**BPOV**

I headed back into the office and stopped at Teresa's desk "could you come to my office please?" I asked calmly.

Teresa followed behind me and took a seat.

"I understand your brother has hired you as a PI to keep tabs on me"

"Not tabs" Teresa called shaking her head "he really cannot keep his mouth closed that one" she laughed.

"I am gathering evidence Bella, I know this may seem strange that I am working for you also, but that is how I conduct my investigations, get to know the person, and get to know their work and their way of dealing with things so I can make a better judgement of you"

"And your opinion of me is what?" I asked eagerly.

"You are no killer Bella that I know" I breathed out in relief at her words "But I am not so confident on Edward, he flew out to Paris the other month and I have checked his files and know it was not business"

"He is NO killer" I snapped at her, also shocked Edward had not told me he had gone to Paris.

"Of course I do not believe he would murder a man with his own hands Bella, people with more money than god do not need to get their hands dirty"

"He had no reason to kill Jacob and Tanya; he knew we were getting out of the society"

"When?" Teresa asked "Before or after he went to Paris?"

"What has that got to do with anything?" I snapped

"Hit men Bella, rid Jacob and Tanya out of the equation and you are both free to be together and be out of the society"

"You know about that?" she had lied earlier about not knowing much about the society, could she really be trusted?

"It's my job to know Bella, I know everything, and even the little way Tanya picked Jacob virtually each week"

"How?" I asked, because hell I didn't know, how the fuck does she?

"There method may not have been as easy as using a spike" She said with a grin to me "but surly you know there is a symbol on your keys"

_HOW DUMB IS THE SWAN PLEASE!!!!!!_

"Of course" I laughed to myself. The car symbol, everyone else had BMW's or some fancy car ours was way too old and obvious, I really am such an idiot.

"Edward may not have been in love with Tanya Teresa, but I can quite assure you he loved her and would never harm her and want any pain to be caused to her family, so I am telling you now" I began shouting "you can just cross him off your list right now" I may have just hit my highest octave with my shouting, but I didn't quite care, there is no way I was having her even think Edward would put a hit out on them and more so since I know for a fact it was Caius.

"It was Caius who organised their deaths, I heard them being shot, I heard everything and Edward called me before hand looking for Tanya, I can assure you it was not him"

"I did already suspect it was Caius Bella, but what I am trying to get together is the pieces of the puzzles like why was Edward in Paris, because the police will find all these things out to, I would like to be able to hand over all the evidence before they even get to questioning use, to prove it was not you or Edward" she seemed genuine.

"Do you understand what I am saying?" Teresa asked as though I was dumb as fuck "I know of the society, I know about you and Edward being in love as well as Tanya and Jacob falling in love, I know for a fact Tanya had approached a hit man to take Caius out, but he objected, I know she intended to run away with Jacob anyway because of her families beliefs"

"Which were?" I interrupted

"They would not approve of Jacob's _Indian heritage _they would have tried to put a stop to their relationship"

I found that strange, Jacob was just Jacob.

"I know...oh" Teresa suddenly stopped talking and looked blank "I know who is going to report this"

Teresa quickly jumped out of her seat shouting "I have to go" behind her and flew out of the building.

**Teresa's POV**

I was hired by Peter after he had heard a rumour about Bella and Edward being an Item, he knew immediately they would be suspects in the _accidental _deaths of Jacob and Tanya if it became public knowledge.

One thing Peter was sure on was they were not killers and he believed it was Caius, after researching Caius I also knew it would be him.

I uncovered a few scary facts about that man.

I warned Peter on the phone not to let Bella know my identity, but upon her returning I realised it was evident he had opened his big fucking mouth.

I was not sure Bella knew what I was really hired for, I tried to explain it was to prove their innocence, and as much as I trusted my brothers judgement, the police would also find the records of Edwards trip to Paris, where I believe he hired a hit man, upon realising it was not Jacobs death he had caused, I knew it was Caius's he did and apparently it was successful.

I tried to warn Bella as much as I could, but I did not want to tell her, it was Edward who needed to confess to that, and when I eventually meet him, I will make him tell her.

I had done a few cover ups on Edward's trip but it would just hold the police off for a matter of weeks, I was wanting that time to prove their innocence so they would not continue looking, therefore Edward's secret would never be known to them.

Now was the time to try and stop a certain someone from issuing a report.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things twilight**

**Chapter 18**

**Teresa's POV**

I knocked on the front door; it had just started raining when Mrs Denali answered.

"Can I help you?" She asked me confused.

"Yes, my name is Teresa and I am looking into the report you are about to hand into the police" she looked startled and began flustering while turning bright red.

"I don't know what you mean" she lied.

"Mrs Denali I understand you are upset about your daughter's death and I sympathise with your loss, but you cannot try to ruin two other people's lives when you know they have done nothing wrong"

"Again Teresa, I do not know what you are talking about" she snapped at me this time.

"Oh but Mrs Denali, I know it's you who is going to question why Edward and Bella are now a couple, I think there is a few things you need to know about Tanya, could we take this inside?" I asked now drenched

"I don't think so" she snapped again, I really was starting to dislike this woman.

"Would you like me to tell you a few home truths on the doorstep? Believe me Mrs Denali, I have all day"

"You are wasting my time" she called while going to close the door, I stuck my foot out stopping the door from closing, I didn't quite care at this point if she was upset she was about to try and get two decent people locked up because of how upset she was, in anyone's mind, that was just wrong.

"I presume it was you that had paid the police off taking Jacobs clothes out the back of the car?" Peter had just called me on the way over to explain that one; yeah it shocked me as well. "You didn't want people to think Tanya was running off with a Native American"

"Look, you know nothing about this, I suggest you jump right back into your car and head off from where ever it is you came from"

"I am a P.I. Mrs Denali and believe me I will be going nowhere until this is sorted" She looked me square in the eyes; I glared back at her, making sure she damn well knew I was not joking.

"You had best come in then" her toned changed from angry to stone like, she really was a business woman.

"Follow me" she called while walking through the mansion, she walked through five rooms before getting to the lounge, now call me stupid but when you come in from a day's shopping you want to throw your bags down and walk straight into your lounge, or is that just me?

"Take a seat" she snapped again, I was losing my rag with her attitude.

"Tell me everything you know?" Mrs Denali began.

"Well Mrs Denali, that is what I was about to ask you, I know everything about everything, so I need to know what you know first, then I can fill in the blanks"

"Why would she run away with.....with.....him, when she knows how it would disgrace the family?"

"I don't think that was exactly her plan, she fell in love with someone else, is that really such a crime? How bad must it be to fall in love with someone and feel you have to leave town to be with them, I mean please you are her mother you should have been the first one she came to, not run away from" the sarcasm in my voice was more than evident.

"She ran.....she was running away because she knew it was a disgrace; do not blame me for this"

"How the hell is falling in love with a man a disgrace, who cares if he is black, white, yellow or even sparkly, as long as she loves him and feels happy, shouldn't you want that for your daughter?" and then the breaking point came where Mrs D fell to her seat and started crying, emotion was a big factor in her wanting to go to the police, with a bit of reasonable talking I was pretty much sure now I could talk her out of this.

"Oh Teresa you know nothing of the shame it would have brought on this family"

"I am bored of this now Mrs Denali, I don't wish to be rude, but you're pathetic, get over it, so what she fell for a man of Indian heritage, there is worse things she could have fallen in love with" I mean Edward had paid someone to kill someone, I think that is a little worse personally.

"So what was the home truths you were wanting to tell me?" ah sucks I knew I shouldn't have said that, it was going to be a long afternoon.

**BPOV**

Teresa left abruptly I didn't know whether to be alarmed are relived she was following a lead.

I decided to leave work early; I couldn't concentrate wondering what was about to happen in my life, Teresa was the key to my happiness or demise, could she stop the person from running the report, or was mine and Edward's life about to take a turn for the worst yet again?

I called Edward as soon as I arrived home "I'll be there in half hour babe" Edward told me and I went and took a long soak in the bath, anything that would help me relax was a good thing.

I felt myself start to nod asleep slightly in the bath and the next thing I recall was being shifted in the bath and Edward climbing in behind me, I felt his legs scrape down the side of mine and his arms wrap around me pulling me up to his chest and kissing my neck.

"I've missed you" Edward whispered in my ear "it's been a long day without you" I felt my heart skip a beat with the excitement of him saying that and I rested my head into his chest.

"I love you Edward Cullen" I called while kissing his arm, he smelt amazing, he always smelt amazing, his scent was so unique nothing quite matched it.

"So what did Teresa say when you got back to the office?" Edward questioned.

"Can we talk about this later please; I just need to relax for a bit"

"Mmmmm" Edward started "I think I can manage that" and then I felt Edward move out the bath, unwrapping his arms from mine and then picking me up bridal style out the bath, I wanted to laugh but his eyes met mine and the seriousness on his face shocked me.

My urge matched his own and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed along his cheek, taking in deep breaths.

Edward placed me gently down on the bed and lay on top of me we both started to laugh as Edward slipped off of me as we were both still soaking wet from the bath.

"Not as romantic as I had hoped" Edward joked.

I climbed into the sheets motioning for Edward to join me; we cuddled together for a few minutes while drying off as soon as Edward felt the slightest bit of dryness on my body he yanked the sheets from us and began kissing down my chest, down my stomach leaving goose bumps at each part of skin he kissed.

Edward lifted my left leg over his waist while stroking the back of my leg lightly, that always took my breath away and he damn well knew it, and I damn well loved it.

Edward gently licked my nub and my hands instinctively wove through his hair, pulling slightly with each movement of his tongue while my breathing hitched, Edward grabbed tight onto my hips pulling me closer to him my right leg wrapped around Edward holding him in a vice grip, this seemed to urge Edward on as his movements increased and a few moments later I felt my body clamp up and my orgasm began.

I flopped my arms to either side of me while breathing heavily and smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Edward kissing from my navel to my neck, I could feel the grin on his face proud of himself; I didn't quite have the energy to slap him so I just laughed along with him.

"Proud much?" I joked

"Oh.....very, very much" Edward laughed out.

The rest of the evening was spent making love, eating and joking, we didn't mention all the goings on we just wanted to be us.

**Teresa's POV**

"So we have a deal Mrs Denali?"

"Please call me Mary and yes dear, I think you will find we have a deal" I walked away quite content with how this afternoon had turned out.

Picking up my mobile I called Peter, he answered on the first ring "Teresa, tell me everything"

"She isn't going to report the incident if that is what you are referring to" I couldn't help but gloat I had talked her out of it.

"How? What did she say? Teresa for god sake hurry the conversation up" I laughed at Peter's eagerness.

"It is not a funny subject Teresa" Peter snapped this time.

"Well I had to tell her about the society Peter, the deal was I wouldn't spread the gossip that Tanya was virtually a prostitute if she refrained from filing the report"

"She was NOT a prostitute" Peter yelled.

"I know that" I bit "but Mrs Denali is quite happy for this to be left out the public eye"

"You are quite the bitch when you want to get your own way sis"

"Oh bro, you have no idea"

"Call Bella and let her know everything is ok" Peter insisted.

"Will do, I will see you and Charlotte at moms at six ok?"

"See you then" and then we hung up.

I drove out of Mrs Denali's and pulled up in some lay by and called Bella, it took quite a while for her to answer and when she did she was giggling like a little school girl, I felt slightly envious knowing Edward Cullen would be behind that laugh, Edward Cullen, the man of every girls fantasies, shit Bella was with him and I bet she still fantasised about him.

"Bella"

"Teresa, is everything ok?"

"Better than ok Bella, I have had confirmed that the report is not to be filed, you and Edward are free to live your lives" the line went dead and I briefly wondered if she had collapsed.

"Bella, Bella" I shouted down the phone.

"I'm here" she called and then started laughing hysterically.

"Are you ok?" was she delusional or have multiple personalities or something?

"I guess I will need a new assistant then?" Bella tried to joke

"I guess so" I laughed back

"Oh Teresa, I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for me and Edward, would you be able to meet me for dinner tomorrow so I can thank you in person, and if you don't mind, filling me in on some details?"

"Of course Bella, should we say 12.30 at Harley's?"

"Sounds great to me" and then we hung up, I could imagine how that lucky bugger was going to be celebrating, over the last few months you could not have paid me all the money in the world to be Bella Swan, but today, well today, I would hand over every penny I had to have one day with Edward Cullen.....what can I say, I have a slight infatuation.

Walking into Harleys the next day Bella was already there with Edward, they were sitting holding hands and just smiling at each other – it made me feel sick personally.

"Teresa" Bella called while standing up to greet me.

"Bella, Edward" I called holding out my hand to shake both of theirs. I am a business woman after all.

"So who was it?" was the first immediate question, I didn't know what was the best action to take so I moved straight along.

"Well the good news is, the person is not going to file the report, it should not matter who it was, now should it?"

"Yes, it does matter, someone was trying to ruin my life yet again" Bella moaned

"Bella I understand, but seriously, it is best kept secret, it really is for your own good" Bella did not seem convinced, mind you the god sitting next to her didn't seem to mind if he never knew who it was, I think he was just happy that it was all over.

"Well Teresa, thank you so much for what you have done for my Bella and me" why the hell did my heart feel in my mouth as he said _my Bella, _ok I was feeling jealous, but they loved each other, it was evident.

"I was only doing my Job Edward, I am only pleased that the case is closed, I can quite assure you the person who was going to hand the report in was given an ultimatum, it is not something they wanted leaked at all, I am confident that this case is dead and buried" ok then I felt guilty for saying that because Bella's face scrunched up "so to speak" I quickly added.

"Teresa I mentioned to Peter about Jacob's clothes been taken but they were not in the car, was that mentioned to you at all?"

"It was Bella"

"And do you know why they weren't there?"

"I do Bella" in fact I was stumped on that one, Mrs Denali swore she did not pay the police off, but hell I had a reputation to keep, I was not about to let them know I didn't know something....it pained me to think those words...._me not know something!!!_

"Would you care to share that information with me?" Bella continued

"I would rather not Bella no" I could tell my vagueness was starting to infuriate her.

"You seem to know everything about everything?" Bella questioned me

"Virtually everything yes" I teased.

"But I wonder........" then Bella went quiet.

"Yes, go ahead" I urged.

"Well Peter told me something about Caius and I sort of felt a bit sympathy towards him and I was just wondering...."

"What?" Edward snapped "You felt sympathy for that man"

Yeah, I knew why he was so pissed.

"Well it was just something Peter said and I was wondering if Teresa would know who killed Caius, you know, so I can do some good for him, get him justice"

"That man took lives upon lives of innocent people, why should anyone go down for him" Oh Edward was getting pissed, it was entertaining to watch.

"Well?" Bella turned to look at me, and I knew she was going to ask me to look into it.

"I already know who Bella, I told you, I know everything about everything" I gloated, looking at Edward and smiling so sarcastically, I felt proud of myself.

"You do?" Bella asked "who?"

"Oh that Bella.....well Edward.....I am letting you both know I will take that to my grave" and then I smiled at Edward again, who had turned the strangest shade of pale; I liked putting a man in his place and I did say (well Edward) so I sort of felt like I had told her, that would give me peace.

Edward nodded slightly, I think it was a thank you, but I couldn't be quite sure.

"Right I am heading off to the Maldives tonight, so I had best get going to pack" I called while standing

"Another case so soon?" Bella asked.

"Yes, always on the go" I joked.

Yesterday evening at dinner, Charlotte pulled me aside and told me she had heard from a friend while on holiday in the Maldives that she could have sworn she had seen Tanya Denali, Charlotte told her she must have been mistaken, but hired me to check the story out, so that the story could be put to rest.

She didn't want rumours to hit her mother giving her false hope, if I checked it out immediately, rumours could be squashed and life would resume as normal......well as normal as life can be.

The problem was if and it was a big IF Tanya and Jacob were still alive, I would tell them to move on and keep moving, I would not tell a soul that I had found them, I was not going to accept money off Charlotte to be honest this was for my own curiosity – But to be honest I was 99.99% sure that it was Tanya's and Jacob's bodies that had been buried, so the chances were I would not have to lie to anyone.

Sitting on the plane I had my laptop, I had not had enough time to do any research into the information Mrs Denali had given me, yesterday was all go.

I hacked into files checking flights from the USA to the Maldives with a three day gap of Tanya's and Jacob's deaths, everything seemed normal, there was no smith's or Jones who had taken flights, they were usual names to go under, but then something hit me, there was a Mr and Mrs...."no" I stuttered, it could not be, dear god, they could not be still alive.

I scanned every bit of documents I could find, looking for birth certificates for Mr and Mrs, trying to find marriage certificate everything, they were all recorded legitimately, I was hoping this was just a coincidence on the same day as their deaths a Mr and Mrs De'lack flew out, they would not be so stupid as to join their names together, seriously.

After the longest flight of my entire life finally came to an end and two hours of going through customs and then waiting for my god forsaken bags I hurried on to my hotel and stored my luggage.

I jumped into a taxi and asked for Taj Exotica Resort, the journey only lasted thirty five minutes and when I pulled up the hotel was something out of this world, I walked in and around the back looking around for any forms of Jacob and Tanya, there was nothing, I laughed internally, I was more than sure I was just imagining things now.

I done one final tour and headed to the restaurant again being stopped in my tracks and then I felt the blood drain from my face....."fuck" was all that came out "fuck" and again it did.

"Are you ok?" A gentleman called who was passing.

"Yes fine" I called and quickly hurried over the room, there I took a seat next to a young couple.

"Can we help you?" the woman asked disgusted.

"Yes Tanya I believe you can"


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all things twilight, this little twisted story line is indeed mine.**

Well I would like to thank eveyryone who has read this fan-fic and I hope you have all enjoyed reading it.

**Teresa POV**

**THE END.**

"Can we help you?" The woman asked in disgust

"Yes Tanya I believe you can" I spat out in utter distain.

"My name is Nikki" She quickly called composing herself.

"Well Tanya, Jacob" I called while smiling at him "You have caused quite a stir back in the States"

"You have us mixed up" Jacob called.

"Yeah...ok...whatever....now am I to presume that you paid Caius's hit men off, oh hold up let me get this right" everything suddenly made sense.

"You knew what you were doing by leaving the house before Edward was up the day after your holiday, you knew Edward would freak out and assume you went to see Jacob, you planned it all......you actually let Bella sit and think she listened to the pair of you being murdered"

"I left her a clue" Jacob quickly spat out.

"Damn it" Tanya snapped.

"I already know who you both are, drop that act, what was your clue?" I asked intrigued.

"I didn't take all my mother's photos, I took the ones I loved, but left a few, if she looked through them all then I was sure, I was confident she knew that would be my way of telling her that I was coming back for the rest of them"

"No Jacob, I think she assumed because you left the photos you were dead"

"But if she looked through them, she would have known my favourites were gone"

"Well forgive her for not looking through them while she was crying uncontrollably thinking she had heard you and Tanya being shot"

"What have we done Tanya?" Jacob called looking across the table, they smiled at each other and their love was evident, they adored each other.

"There is no going back Jacob, we faked our own deaths, you do realize it is against the law?"

"I know, I know" Jacob whispered in defeat.

"How did you know where to find us?" Tanya asked

"A tip off; I actually came to suggest a quick exit from the Maldives before anyone else sees you both"

"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Tanya asked shocked, I knew she meant Edward and Bella

"No good will come of me telling anyone, when you are ready to call him you will and your parents"

"My mother would never talk to me again, what with faking my own death....Jacob"

"The Society" Oh shit I blurted it out

"What? She knows about that?"

"Yes" I smiled now, well after what she put Edward and Bella through I suddenly didn't care.

"So you paid Caius's hit men?" I asked.

"Yes, amazing what people will do for three million dollars, people you think are loyal never are where money is concerned" yeah she had a point.

"So do you mind filling in some of the blanks?"

"Of course" Jacob called

"Ok so Tanya came to your work the following morning and said what?"

"Tanya called me at the airport coming back from holiday explaining that we would be getting out of the society, so paying Caius's men off would be a lot easier after we explained to them, Tanya explained her idea to me and I agreed whole heartedly, she is the woman I love after all"

"So how did you get hold of Caius's men?"

"Claire" Tanya called.

"Claire knows you are both still alive?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, she would do anything to get one up on Caius"

"So what happened?" I eagerly asked.

"So Jacob called Claire and asked her to arrange a meeting with his hit men and her, so Tanya came to pick me up first thing, we explained we were getting out of the society, but it was for other reasons we needed to fake our deaths, this way, Caius still looked the big man and people would fear him and think it was him and we had no lose ties"

"So then what?" I was interested.

"They agreed of course, we just had to wait around for Bella's call, the rest on that part is history you know what happened" I nodded.

"Then whose bodies were in the car?"

"Caius's men went a few cities out and stole them from a morgue, Claire took us to her dentist and he did what needed to be done, let's not discuss that, the memory is still painful" Tanya called.

_THAT? THAT IS WHAT SHE THINKS IS PAINFUL FROM ALL THIS? FRUIT LOOP OR WHAT?_

"He knew which teeth would be checked in the post mortem; needless to say they were the teeth he extracted"

"And?" I encouraged either one of them to continue, I was intrigued all the more.

"Well I handed my car keys over to Claire, some clothes and my favourite necklace to put on the body, she then wished us fair well and she took care of the rest, with a nice little bonus in her pay cheque.

"Easy really" I joked. "Was there never a point in time where you thought you should have just told Edward and Bella, neither one of them would have said a word?"

"We couldn't risk it, have you met my mother?"

"Yes" I laughed, I knew she was being rhetorical "I understand she believes you and Jacob to be one big shame on the family, but she would rather have the shame and you back than think you are dead"

"No, no you have it wrong....what is your name?" Tanya eventually asked.

"Teresa"

"Well Teresa, my mother would want to know I was alive yes, but she would just be keeping tabs on me the rest of our lives, to make sure we never returned to shame her, she is not a motherly mother Teresa, she only had children for show" Tanya shook her head in disgust.

"I am quite sure that is not true, she was heartbroken when she found out you where dead"

"In front of Edward, family and friends, yes I am sure she was, now my father....well my father, his loss would have been genuine, I love my father, and he is the one person I feel pain for everyday"

"Jacob?" I asked for his input.

"My family know I am alive....." ok that shocked the fuck out of me.

"But Bella....I mean she went to your funeral, she seen them and still they lied to her?"

"At my request yes, they were doing what I asked, do not think badly of them, I am sure it was horrible for them"

"Oh yeah fake tears the lot" I added sarcastically.

"They are good people" Jacob tried to snap but he seemed happy as though this had been a long painful secret and he was just so relieved even one person out of his family knew.

"I would never doubt that" I smiled to him.

"So now what?" Jacob asked.

"We finish the week out and move on I suppose......have you ever fancied England babe?" Tanya asked.

"Not particularly, doesn't it always rain?" Jacob mimicked a shiver causing the three of us to laugh.

"Just a little" I laughed out.

"Ah well England it is" Jacob called.

"I would stay out of the capital, the chances are you would not be seen in London, but if there does happen to be anyone you know visiting the UK it's going to be London they go, knowing your luck, you'll walk right into them" and I was not joking.

"Any suggestions?" Tanya asked.

Mmmm i had to think, upper class snobs stay down south, fun loving Jacob would prefer north, ah what the hell "Newcastle" Team Jacob is better than team Tanya right?

"Well its time I leave you two be to eat your food, unless there is anything you would like to ask?"

"Has there been much trouble for Edward & Bella?" Jacob asked.

"It's been hard on them I won't deny that and there was about to be a report handed in asking why they were a couple when both their partners were found dead together......did you not think of the implications this would have on them? Were you both really so selfish as to not realise what effect this would have on them?" Jacob turned pale

"We never thought.....I never suspected...." Jacob stuttered.

"No of course you never, but I am quite confident Tanya would have had an idea" I snapped while turning slowly to look at her, she had her head down shaking her head slightly.

"It happened all so suddenly, it was not until afterwards when I really thought about it, I would not have let them go to prison Teresa, believe me, I would have returned home and took the blame myself before I would have allowed that to happen, I do check the internet you know?" I didn't doubt that, self preservation an all......

"I did call him a few times I wanted to explain everything, I wanted him to move on with no guilt but every time I heard his voice I hung up, I even sent flowers wishing my sincerest apologies, because I am so sorry for what we have done"

I took that as my cue to leave and stood up "I would like to think you would have went back to the States to ensure they did not go to jail Tanya and I am glad you have at least tried to make contact, its shows you do have a heart but now I really must be going, it has been nice to see you both, let's hope it does not happen again" I laughed slightly to myself.

"Let's hope not" Tanya laughed out too.

**BPOV**

**Five Years after Tanya and Jacob's deaths.**

The last five years had been a roller coaster of a ride, eight months after Tanya and Jacob's death me and Edward officially became a couple to the outside world, six months later Edward got down on one knee while we were on holiday in Antiqua and proposed, I immediately shouted out yes.

Six months following and his sister, my now best friend Alice planned everything down to a T, she was quite remarkable, unique and so easy to love.

Two years later we had our first child Renesmee Cullen, I liked playing around with names and knowing how much Edward loved his mother and I loved mine it felt fitting to use their names for our childs.

So there was our life, One child, one house, two cars and one big happy family, who would have believed six years ago my life would have turned out so amazing, there was always going to be that slight gap in our hearts over Jacob and Tanya but that is what made us who we are today.

It pains me slightly that whenever I go home to see my father that Jacob's family avoids me, I hated that I reminded them of their son that they couldn't bear to face me, but I understood, it would be hard to see me so happy, married with a child after they had lost a child, I cannot even imagine the pain they are going through.

And here I was sitting on the couch Edward came over placed his hand on my stomach and then gently kissed it "how's my babies kicking habits?" Edward called; I was huge and due in one week with our second child, a little boy to complete our happy family.

"He is a strong one" I called while placing my hand over Edwards.

"I love you so much Mrs Cullen" Edward called gently leaning in and kissing me, I felt the baby kick and I started laughing, "he's awake now" I joked.

"How did life get so good?" Edward called while looking me in the eyes and his were slightly glazed over, I smiled at him and wondered exactly the same.

"We deserved our happy ever after Edward" I called while leaning up and kissing Edwards nose

And that moment Renesemee came running in and jumped in between us "Aunt Alice took me shopping" she shouted out in her most adorable squeaky voice.

"Tinkerbell get over here now" Alice called to Renesmee, Edward jumped up straight away to help Alice with the bags, Jasper in tow with a hundred more.

"This is not all for Renesemee is it?" Edward asked in shock.

"Of course not" Alice snapped "some is for Bella and some are for my little soon to be nephew" Alice called as though that made her spending thousands ok.

"Hi Jasper" I laughed out watching his face after a shopping spree was more entertaining than any comedy you will ever watch.

"Bella" Jasper nodded with a smile.

Two minutes later Emmett and Rose came walking in, Renesemee ran straight to her uncle Emmett who always give her a huge bear hug and she giggled away happily as could be, then she ran to Rose who adored her more than life itself, "hi Bella" they both called while walking in.

I tried to stand up but being the size of a football stadium, I decided to just stay sat down and then I felt it "Edward" I whispered.

"Yes love"

"Edward its time"

"For what?" He smiled over at me; I motioned with my head to the floor.

"Oh shit....oh.....everyone Bella's water broke" I really wanted to slap the living day lights out of him, I swear to god, discretion was never his biggest quality around his family.

"Oh" Alice jumped up and down and started clapping as though I was winning some frigging race

"Mommy having baby now?" I heard Renesmee call happily out, I heard a shocked Emmett in the background call out "uh hu"

Eight hours later we had the most beautiful baby boy I had ever seen and I lay there in bed holding him with Edward at my side kissing my soaked forehead "I love you more than you will ever know" Edward called again while moving slowly to my lips and pecking them "I love you too Edward" I smiled up adoringly to him "sorry I screamed out I hate you in their" I laughed out.

"I understand love" Edward laughed with me....he had to understand I was in pain....a lot of pain, I had to take it out on someone, and my foot slipping and kicking the doctor really didn't take the anger away, so poor Edward got it.

So that was it, that was our happy ever after....if life felt this good after five years, I couldn't wait to see what the next twenty bring, love, life, meaning I had it all, I was the luckiest person in the world, I had a husband who I loved more than life itself, two children who I would die for and one huge family who cared for each other more than anything I had ever known.

Tell me; wouldn't you love to be me right now?

**Teresa's POV, 5 years later.**

I recently paid a visit to the UK where I met up with Jacob and Tanya, they like myself now had two children, I had two boys, Tanya and Jacob had a little boy and girl, they were living happily in Bath, a quaint little English village, seems Tanya got her way in the end, the snob always wins!

Claire was there paying a visit I wished I had known I would have stayed away, but Claire seemed happier than I had ever known.

We did go out for lunch together to discuss a few things I had not got around to ask Tanya and Jacob in the Maldives.

"Did you never feel tempted to tell Edward?" because I was suddenly finding it harder and harder, but how perfect their lives were I didn't want to cause any heartache.

"Well I slipped up straight away to be honest, Caius's men always took the bodies by boat and I did say for the first time ever they may have done something different, if Edward thought logically about that he would have realised why after ten years would they change things? I did also mention to him that it could be they were faking their deaths, I did hint, but he was so caught up in the depression he never truly thought about what I told him at the docks that day"

For some reason Claire grew on me there, she seemed genuine in her reply.

"He did come to see me one final time about the report, that was painful, I would never have allowed harm to come to them, I would not have let them go to jail, he knew my sincerity when I told him that, but luckily it did not get that far" Claire took a deep breath relieved.

"Well" I called while finishing my coffee "I think I should make a move my husband will be waiting for me back at the hotel"

"Well Teresa it has been an absolute pleasure in meeting with you"

"Likewise" I smiled at Claire, while standing up and shaking hands "I will maybe see you some time in Seattle?"

"Let's hope so" Claire happily replied.

And with that I left to go back to the hotel.

**EPOV 5 Years after Tanya and Jacob's so called deaths.**

The woman I loved more than life itself had just given birth to our beautiful baby son Ki, she looked tired and drained but she had never looked more beautiful, when I think of my life six years ago, being stuck in a society I loathed, trying to get pregnant with Tanya and we were going to get married, my life had taken the best 180 degrees turn around ever known to man, if everyone in the world felt a tenth of how I felt, then life in this world would be pretty damned fucking fantastic.

"You get some sleep love" I called as Bella yawned and kissed her forehead.

Renesmee decided this was her cue to come running in and I took a seat sitting her an my lap hugging her into my chest, Bella slept peacefully and baby Ki was a sleep beside Bella, I suddenly realised everything I need is in this room, my whole existence is for these three people with me.

Love, life, meaning I had it all with a cherry on top, I had never been so proud of my life as I was right now, sitting here watching the three people in my life.

My lips rose into a huge grin, elated, perfect, this was my life.

THE END.

OK I am not someone who asks for reviews, comments etc I dont believe you should do that, but just for fun could you please let me know what you thought for the final chapter please.

Thank you everyone for reading and commenting xx


End file.
